


Tetrade

by LizzieBennet_BetyART, Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek si fa le pippe mentali, M/M, Sesso Descrittivo, e anche espressa, ma cavolo se sono stata profetica, onsided temporaneo, pomicio, post-3B, scritta prima della quarta stagione, un bel po' di tensione sessuale inespressa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBennet_BetyART/pseuds/LizzieBennet_BetyART, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles approfitta di una speciale congiuntura astronomica – quattro eclissi totali di luna in un solo anno lunare. La cosiddetta Tetrade – per cercare di dimostrare a Derek che tolti i sensi da lupo mannaro non sono poi così diversi, e che essere umani non è poi quest’orrenda sciagura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima eclissi – La luna sincera e la luna bugiarda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boll11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/gifts).



> Questo racconto partecipa al [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/).
> 
> E' stato scritto durante lo hiatus tra la terza e la quarta stagione e non contiene alcun riferimento a quest’ultima (anche se, a dire il vero sono stata parecchio profetica, a modo mio XD) Viene invece seguito il canon fino alla stagione 3b compresa.
> 
> Il racconto è a capitoli ed è finito, ma, nel rispetto del regolamento dell'iniziativa a cui partecipa, ho scelto di pubblicare un capitolo al giorno.
> 
> Come sempre mille grazie e tutto il mio cuore a [Lori/Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/), la mia beta adorata.
> 
> Ancora una volta grazie a [Mars250ct ](http://mars25oct.livejournal.com/)per banner :*  
> 
> 
> [ ](http://i1278.photobucket.com/albums/y512/Stiles2404/bannerbb/tetrade_zpsc9543430.png)
> 
> Un ringraziamento enorme a Rossella O'Hara aka **LizzieBennet_BetyART** che ha lavorato alle [fanart](http://rossellaohara.livejournal.com/31997.html) che accompagnano il racconto, non solo per il bellissimo lavoro, ma per la cura con cui ha cercato e seguito un filo conduttore che le rendesse parte integrante della storia e che ne raccontasse per immagini non solo parte della trama ma anche lo spirito. E grazie per avermi tenuta costantemente aggiornata, viziata con i bozzetti, consultata, tenuta in considerazione sempre, in una cooperazione che è stata proprio nello spirito dell'iniziativa. Infine, ultimo ma non ultimo, grazie per aver dovuto fare tutto il lavoro in tempi decisamente più ristretti di quelli previsti dal regolamento e non a causa sua, bensì per colpa del comportamento poco rispettoso di altri utenti.
> 
> Grazie di cuore anche a [Boll11 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11)per il bellissimo fanmix che mi ha dedicato.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Dedica:** Questo racconto appartiene a Boll11 tanto quanto appartiene a me, perché mentre lo scrivevo l'ha letto in anteprima, l'ha voluto, l'ha richiesto a gran voce e ogni volta ha fatto il tifo per il mio Derek, perché si concedesse tregua e amore. Eclissi dopo eclissi il racconto è cresciuto sotto il tuo sprone, tesoro, e io te lo dedico e te lo regalo con lo stesso identico affetto con cui ti dedicai una fanfiction per la prima volta, tanti anni fa. Anzi, no, con più affetto ancora, perché siamo ancora qui, non importa quanto tempo e quanti fandom siano passati. E non è cosa da poco.

[ ](http://s1381.photobucket.com/user/BetyART/media/SterekFanart/Tetrade/tetrade1_zps3aab6201.jpg.html)

 

 

 

 

 

 _There is a tide in the affairs of men._  
 _Which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune;_  
 _Omitted, all the voyage of their life_  
 _Is bound in shallows and in miseries._  
 _On such a full sea are we now afloat,_  
 _And we must take the current when it serves,_  
 _Or lose our ventures._  
   
 _Shakespeare - Julius Caesar Act 4, scene 3, 218–224_

 

_I saw it written and I saw it say_  
 _Pink moon is on its way_  
 _And none of you stand so tall_  
 _Pink moon gonna get ye all_  
 _It’s a pink moon_  
 _Yea, it's a pink moon_

_Pink Moon - Nick Drake_

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  

 

 

«Sei pronto?»  
No, Derek non era pronto affatto. Innanzitutto di norma la gente non gli chiedeva il permesso prima di aggredirlo. Ma quello che aveva davanti, in effetti, non era “gente” o un qualche pazzo assassino più o meno soprannaturale: era Stiles. E l’unica volta in cui Stiles l’aveva attaccato senza alcun preavviso – la mania di prenderlo a pugni per svegliarlo o mentre erano a mollo nelle piscine, per quanto riguardava Derek, non contava – era stato proprio lì al loft, però non si era trattato del vero Stiles. Derek si era scontrato con una sorta di fotocopia cattiva in carne e ossa. Una molto malvagia e con abbastanza potenza da spedirlo subito al tappeto.  
Invece ora Derek stava fronteggiando la versione originale e non era pronto, no, neppure un po’. Nel bene e nel male, quando c’era di mezzo Stiles, non lo era mai del tutto.  
Non importava quanto tempo passasse, lui non sapeva mai esattamente come gestirlo. Poteva dire di essersi abituato alla parlantina continua e al moto perpetuo e che, a differenza che agli esordi, si fidava di Stiles nel modo più assoluto. Era tutto vero, però restava il fatto che Derek, quando c’era Stiles di mezzo, si sentiva sempre un po’ impreparato. Affrontarlo era come provare a nuotare controcorrente in acque che da un momento all’altro potevano diventare profondissime e parecchio agitate.  
Il particolare ulteriore che, già da un bel pezzo, lo stomaco di Derek avesse preso il vizio di mettersi a fare capriole ogni volta che lui e Stiles erano soli in una stanza, di sicuro non migliorava la situazione.  
Ed eccoli: non soltanto non c’era nessuno degli altri membri del branco, ma Stiles si aspettava che lui gli insegnasse… come l’aveva chiamata? Autodifesa spiccia per deboli umani inermi? Insomma, come lottare in caso di pericolo e in assenza di armi.  
A Stiles le armi da fuoco piacevano perfino meno che a lui, Derek ci aveva fatto caso più volte. Anche così sapevano entrambi usarne una se occorreva, avevano dovuto impararlo, che gli andasse o no. Ma Derek preferiva di gran lunga zanne e artigli e Stiles ogni tanto si tirava ancora dietro una mazza da baseball che lo faceva assomigliare a una versione incattivita di Charlie Brown, solo con più capelli in testa. E, accidenti, quello era il tipo di cose che gli succedeva solo con Stiles: mettersi a pensare ai Peanuts di punto in bianco. Peanuts bellicosi, per di più.  
Sempre meglio, però, che cominciare a domandarsi come mai Stiles non avesse mai chiesto la stessa cosa a Malia, quando ne aveva avuto l’occasione. Lei combatteva piuttosto bene, ma era l’ultima persona al mondo a cui Derek volesse pensare.  
«Certo» rispose, quasi in un ringhio, ma continuava a non sentirsi pronto proprio per niente.  
Sospettava, vagamente ma senza grosse illusioni di sbagliarsi sul tipo di sentimenti patetici che a volte poteva ispirare, che Stiles avesse un suo piano in testa. Ossia che avesse accettato di farsi dare la prima lezione proprio quel giorno apposta per distrarlo da specifici brutti ricordi e dai conseguenti pensieri molesti. Boyd, Erica, Jennifer.  
L’intera faccenda di Stiles che, non appena aveva sentito parlare di eclissi totale di luna, si era messo in testa di chiedergli se aveva voglia di fargli da maestro puzzava di gesto consolatorio lontano chilometri. La metafora era particolarmente calzante perché il naso di Derek aveva percepito preoccupazione nell’odore di Stiles fin da quando ne avevano parlato per la prima volta.  
Aveva accettato anche se l’idea di essere il soggetto di qualunque forma di compassione lo disgustava. Aveva detto di sì, solo ed esclusivamente perché a chiederglielo era stato Stiles, che aveva un fottuto modo non commiserevole di fare certe cose, e che gli stava domandando di trascorrere un paio d’ore da soli ogni settimana. Ore in cui si sarebbero scontrati per forza di cose, visto che si parlava di tecniche di lotta, ma combattimento significava anche vicinanza, corpi che si toccavano o che si premevano l’uno sull’altro, sguardi occhi negli occhi per imparare a prevedere le mosse dell’avversario, e intimità, in un certo senso.  
Non era una mera questione di chi dava o riceveva più pugni, men che mai se si voleva davvero imparare qualcosa delle tecniche di un lupo mannaro, anche solo per poi poterle contrastare. E una cosa era certa: Stiles si sarebbe impegnato. Poteva aver chiesto il suo aiuto per motivazioni che, al solo pensarci, costringevano Derek a digrignare i denti, ma Stiles era uno che si impegnava eccome. Sempre e fino in fondo, in qualunque cosa facesse.  
Con gli anni Stiles si era irrobustito, ed era sempre stato intelligente al punto che, se avesse assimilato un paio di trucchi, avrebbe potuto sopperire con il cervello alle carenze dei muscoli, perfino durante una zuffa o in caso di reale pericolo. Prova ne era il fatto che Stiles era ancora vivo, malgrado vivesse a Beacon Hills e facesse parte a tutti gli effetti di un branco di lupi mannari.  
A Stiles non era mai mancato chi lo difendeva, però era sempre stato il primo fautore della propria sopravvivenza e, spessissimo, anche di quella altrui. Derek gli doveva almeno una mezza dozzina di vite, per dirla come l’avrebbe detta un gatto.  
La gratitudine era un altro dei motivi per cui aveva accettato di dargli lezioni. E sarebbe stato tutto a posto se Derek avesse potuto focalizzarsi solo su quella e sul pensiero che dandogli una mano avrebbe contribuito a tenere Stiles ancora più al sicuro per l’avvenire. Il pensiero di iniziare con la prima lezione pratica gli sarebbe parsa molto meno spiazzante. Invece continuava a sentirsi turbato all’idea delle mani di Stiles che si chiudevano sulle sue braccia nel tentativo di immobilizzarlo o della pressione delle sue spalle contro il petto durante una presa.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto dire di no, non c’era nulla di sano in quel tipo di fantasticherie. Non considerando che Stiles non aveva mai mostrato il minimo interesse romantico nei suoi confronti. Né si vedeva perché mai avrebbe dovuto.  
«Smettila!» si rimproverò Derek mentalmente, mentre cominciava a girare intorno a Stiles in un mulinello fatto di cerchi lenti e guardinghi, fissandolo con il miglior sguardo intimidatorio di cui era capace. Quello non aveva mai smesso di riuscirgli credibile, specie quando si trattava di rivolgerlo contro Stiles. Riusciva a sfoderarlo perfino, anzi soprattutto, nei momenti in cui invece avrebbe avuto voglie stupide, inappropriate e un po’ suicide, almeno nel senso metaforico del termine.  
Ormai aveva promesso. Aveva preso un impegno e tanto valeva onorarlo fino in fondo. Poteva rivelarsi un’esperienza utilissima e anche piacevole, sì, in maniere meno contorte di quelle che gli suggeriva la sua immaginazione.  
In fin dei conti la lotta era come una danza tribale, aveva una sua bellezza intrinseca, tremenda e selvaggia, che si mostrava davvero solo quando i movimenti rallentavano a scopo didattico, fino a ridursi all’osso e all’eleganza imprevedibile di un volteggio, di una spina dorsale curvata allo spasimo in un arco perfetto, di un paio di braccia flesse tanto da rivelare ogni singola vena o tendine che le solcava.  
In un combattimento perfino il fiato e il battito del cuore prendevano sempre un ritmo diverso: lento finché ci si studiava o finché i gesti erano intesi come insegnamento e non come mezzo per ferire e distruggere, e folle, troppo concitato, più che mai vitale durante un vero scontro.  
Erano tutte cose di cui, di solito, Derek si sarebbe goduto la forza adrenalinica e l’istintiva, atavica grazia. Poteva non coglierne a pieno l’attrattiva quando c’era in gioco la sua vita o quella di uno dei suoi amici e compagni di branco, però era nella sua natura di licantropo il sentirsi eccitato nel furore della battaglia e anche il provare piacere nel mostrare ad altri quanto di impensato e di armonioso c’era nel combattere.  
Invece continuava a girare in circolo, orbitando irresoluto intorno a Stiles che, dal canto suo, non era proprio capace di produrre un’espressione truce vera o almeno realistica. E, quindi, lo fissava con entrambe le sopracciglia sollevate in un’aria altamente interrogativa. Quasi a domandargli: «Non dovevamo azzuffarci come gatti randagi su un tetto in estate?»  
Per tutta risposta Derek prese fiato e, finalmente, partì a testa bassa. Ossia nella maniera più sbagliata possibile. Non serviva a nulla aggredire Stiles come avrebbe fatto – come aveva fatto a suo tempo, Derek si auto corresse – con Scott. Stiles non poteva farsi spuntare le zanne e gli artigli, né cercare di intuire le sue intenzioni finali dall’odore, né scattare all’indietro svelto come un grillo oppure scartare di lato alla sua stessa velocità. Stiles doveva imparare.  
Quando erano sul serio sotto attacco era capace di cavarsela in virtù dell’istinto di sopravvivenza che perfino un umano possedeva in dosi massicce, o del cervello di cui era dotato in sovrabbondanza, o addirittura di una combinazione di entrambe le doti. In una situazione di lotta simulata, però, non si era mai davvero all’erta come sarebbe stato necessario, specialmente agli inizi.  
In meno di un paio di secondi nella mente di Derek balenò l’immagine nitidissima del catastrofico risultato di quel suo approccio avventato. Lui e Stiles potevano solo rovinare al suolo in un nodo di gambe e braccia doloroso per quello tra i due che era umano e umiliante per quello che non lo era.  
Perché nel pensare, anche solo per un battito di ciglia, che sentire Stiles schiacciato al suolo sotto di sé sarebbe stato piacevole non poteva esserci altro che la promessa di un sacco di imbarazzo a venire. Era la cosa più stupida e fuori luogo…  
Derek riuscì a frenare solo all’ultimo minuto, arretrando poi con un salto e sentendosi idiota. Gli pareva di essersi appena prodotto in una maldestra imitazione di un povero toro da corrida che avesse deciso di scansarsi giusto un attimo prima di sfrecciare sotto il panno rosso del torero e beccarsi una banderilla nella schiena.  
«Non eri pronto» ringhiò, sfogando contro Stiles il fastidio che provava verso se stesso. «Potevo travolgerti come niente. Tieni gli occhi ben aperti, non stare mai fermo e impalato sul posto. Tanto varrebbe che te ne andassi sempre in giro con quella vecchia maglia idiota con il bersaglio. Muoviti, osserva e tieni un minimo di guardia sollevata.»  
Stiles gli parve poco convinto. «Vuoi dire come nella boxe? Non ho mai visto uno di voi licantropi tirare di boxe. Diventate questa specie di palla da demolizione tutta muscoli e zanne e artigli come pugnali e…»  
Derek scosse il capo e riprese a tracciare un cerchio intorno a Stiles, scoprendo i denti, anche se in quel momento i suoi canini non erano più appuntiti di quelli di un umano qualunque.  
«Se fosse così semplice, per te sarebbe anche impossibile. Non c’è un solo lupo mannaro che non sia più forte di te, più veloce di te e avvantaggiato dai sensi, e questo perché sei umano. Se fosse come dici tu sarebbe inutile provare a insegnarti. Invece si può imparare. Ci sono umani capaci di lottare contro un licantropo in piena trasformazione e uscirne almeno vivi e con tutti gli arti ancora attaccati. Sono pochi ma ci sono.»  
Stiles cercò di spostarsi verso una colonna per impedirgli di chiudere il cerchio e intanto annuì. «Gente come Braeden, insomma.»  
«Sì» rispose Derek in tono troppo asciutto, perché in quel momento la capacità di difendersi di Braeden o di chiunque altro era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri. La sola cosa che aveva in mente era Stiles. Era quello il problema.  
«O come chiunque si sia allenato abbastanza e conosca il giusto metodo» si affettò ad aggiungere. «Anche i cacciatori non sempre hanno bisogno di armi. Tu stesso te la sei cavata comunque, più di una volta. Ma se vuoi essere in grado di lottare sapendo cosa stai facendo, allora un po’ di tecniche base di boxe non possono farti male.»  
«Oh, scommetto che possono eccome» ridacchio Stiles ironico e un po’ nervoso. «Specie se mi colpisci senza alcuna protezione con quei due martelli che ti ritrovi al posto delle mani. Ci siamo già passati una volta, ricordi? Da allora ti ho preso in parola riguardo alla faccenda del bucare il cemento con i pugni. Non dovremmo usare un paio di guantoni o…»  
Derek troncò il discorso allungandosi in una finta in avanti e approfittandone per fare lo sgambetto a Stiles che, di conseguenza, piombò sul pavimento con uno sbuffo indignato.  
Derek ignorò la voglia istintiva di tendergli una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi e mosse un paio di passi indietro. «Non avremo bisogno di guantoni. So già che non sei fatto di cemento e ho un’idea abbastanza precisa di quanto posso spingermi oltre con un umano senza fargli davvero male.»  
Stiles scattò in piedi come qualcuno che fosse stato appena punto con un grosso spillone. La smorfia che gli sfregiava il viso sembrava parecchio irritata.  
«Il che è come dire che li userai comunque, i guanti» rimarcò incrociando le braccia sul petto per dimostrare tutta la sua indignazione «però saranno quelli di velluto. Che cazzata! Posto che non sono qui per farmi ammazzare, non voglio che ci vai troppo leggero solo perché sono io e perché sono umano. Se avessi voluto essere trattato come una statuina di cristallo avrei chiesto lezioni a Scott.»  
«Oh, conto comunque di riempirti di lividi» mentì Derek di rimando e, giusto nel momento esatto in cui terminava la frase, iniziò l’eclissi e la luna, fuori dai finestroni del loft, cominciò a tingersi di rosso. Stiles non parve accorgersi di nulla, ma Derek poté sentire la ben nota sensazione della forza e dei poteri del lupo che se ne andavano.  
Non succedeva di colpo. Era come essere sdraiati sul bagnasciuga, a pelo dell’acqua, e sentirsi scorrere addosso un’onda che si ritirava. Però la sensazione partiva dall’interno. Era come avere dentro di sé un oceano nella fase della bassa marea. Il che ricordò a Derek che anche lui, in effetti, aveva scelto quella data per il primo allenamento con Stiles non a caso ma anzi con la massima deliberatezza.  
Era ancora indeciso riguardo alla sensatezza di una serie di lezioni di difesa personale. Potevano rivelarsi utilissime come disastrose. Il troppo contatto fisico accidentale tra lui e Stiles, l’odore di adrenalina e, soprattutto, il tipo di elucubrazioni che lui finiva per fare lo scoraggiavano. Inoltre Derek, malgrado giusto un minuto prima avesse affermato il contrario, aveva paura di esagerare, di non controllarsi abbastanza, di metterci sul serio troppa forza o troppo slancio.  
Stiles avrebbe potuto farsi male e lui non era disposto a correre il rischio alla leggera. Intendeva prima valutare le capacità di Stiles e capire se potevano andare avanti in tutta sicurezza. L’eclissi era un’occasione perfetta per fare una prima ricognizione senza doversi preoccupare di come dosare le proprie energie e la propria aggressività.  
Ancora una manciata di secondi e Derek sarebbe stato umano quanto Stiles.  
Di norma le eclissi lo innervosivano. Non amava rinunciare alla propria natura, gli dava un senso di vulnerabilità, era come se in lui ci fosse qualcosa di davvero sbagliato, anche più del solito. E ce ne sarebbero state quattro di fila in un solo anno lunare, tutte totali. Quella era solo la prima e non sarebbe nemmeno stata l’eclissi più lunga. Ogni tanto quel tipo di fenomeno capitava e i licantropi lo definivano un “anno delle lune deboli”.  
Derek non sperimentava un oscuramento totale di luna da parecchio tempo e dopo la faccenda con Jennifer e con il branco di alpha, la cosa avrebbe potuto portare con sé brutti ricordi e vecchi rimorsi. Derek li sentiva premere sul fondo dei suoi pensieri come acqua bollente e vapore rinchiusi in una tubatura troppo stretta, pronti a esplodere e a uscire per cercare sfogo nella sua mente e nel suo cuore. Si concentrò solo su Stiles e la pressione diminuì un poco, malgrado le ultime gocce dei suoi poteri di licantropo stessero già evaporando.  
«A te la prima mossa» disse e gli tornarono alla memoria gli scacchi di Stiles. Non era il tipo da arrossire e in ogni caso tre giorni di barba non rasata, per quanto regolata ad arte, erano un ottimo schermo dietro a cui rifugiarsi quando si aveva l’impressione di avere le gote troppo rosse. «Fatti sotto. Vediamo cosa sai fare.»  
Se si era aspettato che Stiles imitasse la sua precedente partenza a testa bassa si era sbagliato di grosso. Con suo massimo stupore, Stiles infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Se devo imparare a difendermi si presume che sia io quello sotto attacco. Hai parlato di lividi, vediamo se riesci ad avvicinarti abbastanza da lasciarmene almeno un paio.» Ciò detto arretrò, irridendolo con un aperto sogghigno di sfida.  
Derek sbuffò in maniera teatrale. «Non stiamo giocando, Stiles, non è “se scappi ti acchiappo”. Io non sono il lupo delle favole e tu non sei uno dei tre porcellini.»  
Stiles ridacchiò e si spostò anche un po’ di lato. «Dici? Contavo di essere il porcellino intelligente e di vederti soffiare e sbuffare fino a far crollare i muri. Non è così che hai fatto quel buco laggiù? In ogni caso, perché no? Scappare non sarà dignitoso, ma è un ottimo metodo di autodifesa. Scappare fa bene alla sopravvivenza, ogni volta che è possibile farlo. Se scelgo di darmela a gambe non è detto che tu riesca a prendermi e, se non ci riesci, è difficile che tu possa riempirmi di lividi o sbattermi contro una colonna, o inchiodarmi contro un muro o…»  
Derek ringhiò mentre scattava di nuovo. Il suono rimbalzò tra le pareti disadorne del loft e gli parve falso e troppo rauco, perché era solo il rumore prodotto da una gola umana e non il solito brontolio gutturale di quando lui era se stesso: un licantropo nato e cresciuto.  
Non era stato in grado di trattenersi in nessuna maniera e ascoltare quel suono lo fece sentire fragile e lo infastidì oltre misura.  
Stiles non prendeva le cose abbastanza seriamente e parlava troppo, come al solito. Se lui l’avesse lasciato continuare a dire cazzate fraintendibili non avrebbe concluso niente altro che di illudersi e di immaginare cose folli e non realizzabili. Stiles non si rendeva nemmeno conto di quanto potevano sembrare equivoche certe sue affermazioni. Motivo in più per zittirlo subito, prima che la situazione diventasse imbarazzante per entrambi.  
Spiccare un balzo senza l’esatta agilità ferina del lupo era facile in ogni caso, anche se si perdeva parecchio in potenza. Derek aveva sempre avuto un fisico da atleta, perfettamente addestrato, anche a prescindere dalla sua natura soprannaturale. Diversi avvenimenti della sua vita l’avevano convinto ad allenarsi ancora di più, in modo tale da non essere mai impreparato, con o senza poteri. Quindi saltò e mancò Stiles appena di un soffio. Pur non riuscendo ad afferrarlo al primo tentativo stese un braccio e le sue dita strinsero la stoffa della t-shirt di Stiles. Derek tirò, ruotò il polso e poi diede un ulteriore strattone, più forte che poteva.  
Se non ci fosse stata l’eclissi il cotone si sarebbe strappato sotto i suoi artigli e forse sottili graffi rossi avrebbero marcato la pelle sottostante. Così invece la maglia si torse nel suo pugno chiuso, ma non ci fu nessuna rottura.  
Stiles gli rifilò un ben poco elegante calcio in uno stinco e si liberò ruotando su se stesso. Era agile e si abbassò prima che Derek potesse colpirlo al mento con un destro da sotto in su.  
Troppo rischioso, si disse Derek. Se Stiles non lo avesse schivato il pugno l’avrebbe mandato dritto al tappeto.  
Derek era stato convinto che quella di un primo esperimento di lotta durante l’eclissi fosse un’ottima idea, e invece stava constatando che si era sbagliato. Dosare la sua irruenza quando non era in possesso delle sue abilità e facoltà animalesche non era affatto più semplice. Era vero tutto il contrario. Senza che lui capisse con esattezza il perché, o se non altro senza che volesse domandarselo realmente, a ogni minuto che passava il suo autocontrollo peggiorava piuttosto che migliorare.  
Derek era incazzato. Ne era solo in parte consapevole e non conosceva il motivo di quella rabbia strisciante che pungeva come sale su una ferita aperta. Forse era un insieme di fattori diversi che lo faceva sentire così. L’avere Stiles troppo vicino in un momento in cui lui si sentiva più debole, i ricordi, l’eclissi che aveva appena cominciato a spogliarlo della sua stessa essenza. Quale che fosse la causa del suo disagio, Derek era instabile e faticava a trattenersi.  
Stiles dovette chinarsi almeno un altro paio di volte e incassò un destro nelle costole prima di riuscire a ristabilire una certa distanza di sicurezza.  
«Cosa diavolo stai combinando, idiota?» si chiese Derek, stringendo i denti, le labbra sempre più tirate a scoprire il bianco dello smalto. «Dovresti insegnargli qualcosa, non cercare di ucciderlo.»  
Aveva il cuore che batteva troppo svelto nel petto e si sentiva la testa leggera e il cuore pesantissimo. Era come avere dentro di sé un intero oceano in tempesta e non c’era modo di calmarne la furia.  
Fu solo quando Stiles fu costretto a rifugiarsi addirittura dall’altro lato del tavolo che Derek si rese conto davvero di cosa stava facendo e di quanto doveva sembrargli impazzito e spaventoso.  
Era accucciato, quasi a quattro zampe, sul piano del tavolo stesso e stava praticamente ruggendo contro Stiles che lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati, tenendosi al riparo dietro il mobile.  
Nessuna eclissi aveva mai confuso Derek così tanto, nemmeno la prima che aveva sperimentato da bambino. Allora aveva avuto accanto sua madre e tutto il resto del branco. Ora invece con lui c’era Stiles e Derek si sforzò di ricordarsi che anche Stiles era branco per lui. Era un alleato e un amico e per lui era anche tanto, tanto di più, che lo ricambiasse o meno.  
Derek lo guardò e scosse il capo. Poi scattò in piedi, intenzionato a smetterla. Voleva solo saltare giù da quello stupido tavolo e dire a Stiles che quella delle lezioni di lotta era stata una pessima idea. Avrebbe anche voluto urlargli dritto sul muso che se ne andasse, che non aveva bisogno di lui per sopportare una cosa ridicola come un’eclissi, ma si sarebbe sentito troppo patetico per una sera soltanto.  
Decise di lasciar perdere almeno le spiegazioni e si preparò a scendere con un altro breve scatto e fu allora che Stiles reagì spingendo in avanti il mobile con tutte le sue forze. Evidentemente doveva aver frainteso le sue intenzioni e doveva aver pensato che fosse il caso di neutralizzare un nuovo attacco.  
Il tavolo era massiccio e Derek non era di sicuro un peso piuma, però era sbilanciato e non trovò nessun appiglio a cui aggrapparsi. Cadde di lato, nella direzione in cui aveva iniziato a muoversi. Provò a evitare il peggio dell’impatto, ruotando su se stesso a mezz’aria, e riuscì solo a cadere di peso sulla schiena.  
Batté la testa ma quasi non se ne accorse perché durante la caduta aveva urtato con un fianco una delle sedie e la fitta bruciante che aveva appena avvertito aveva coperto qualunque altro dolore.  
Non durò a lungo. Anche se in quel momento Derek era tale e quale a un umano, e perfino la sofferenza fisica si era fatta di conseguenza un po’ meno tollerabile, lui era abituato a ferite, tagli, ammaccature e perfino a ben di peggio. La superiore capacità di sopportazione del male fisico era una cosa tipica dei licantropi, ma nel suo caso, come per molti altri suoi simili, c’era da tenere in conto anche una sorta di anestetizzante assuefazione. E comunque in quel preciso istante Derek si sentiva più imbarazzato che sofferente.  
Stiles in compenso pareva non pensarla allo stesso modo. Al primo e unico grugnito di fastidio che lui si era lasciato sfuggire, Stiles aveva abbandonato il suo rifugio ed era accorso per verificare la situazione.  
Derek sbatté le palpebre e fletté i muscoli del collo, per cercare di snebbiarsi un po’ la visuale e, non appena ci riuscì, lo vide chino accanto a lui, con un’aria preoccupata che, a dire il vero, gli conosceva fin troppo bene. Non era la prima volta che Stiles gli appariva da quella specifica prospettiva. Derek l’aveva già fissato altre volte dal basso di un pavimento su cui era finito lungo disteso. Tutto sommato, fino a quel momento, non gli era mai sembrata una cosa particolarmente umiliante. Ma, come diceva il proverbio, c’era una prima volta per tutto.  
La sua unica risposta al «Tutto apposto, amico?» di Stiles fu rimettersi in piedi, rifiutando ogni aiuto, e masticare tra i denti un «Sì» più o meno comprensibile.  
«Oh, accidenti, oh, bah... ah! L’eclissi, questa cavolo di eclissi. Sono un cretino integrale! Non volevo… avrei dovuto…»  
Non era da Stiles darsi dell’imbecille da solo e Derek riuscì a capire il perché di quella reazione così veemente alle sue rassicurazioni solo quando seguì il suo sguardo e si accorse che stava sanguinando.  
«Non mi ero accorto che era già iniziata. Come diavolo ho fatto a non accorgermene? Non avrei dovuto farti cadere.»  
Ora che si stava riprendendo dal breve stordimento causato dall’aver battuto la testa, Derek sentiva il calore appiccicoso del sangue che gli andava tingendo e inumidendo la maglia, e avvertiva il consueto bruciore tipico delle ferite aperte, giusto un po’ più accentuato del solito, ma non riusciva comunque a capire perché Stiles se la stesse prendendo tanto.  
«Me la sono cercata» replicò, sforzandosi di non abbassare lo sguardo e di sostenere quello apprensivo di Stiles. «Non era quello il modo di iniziare una lezione. Ed è un graffio, passerà appena l’eclissi sarà terminata. Con o senza capacità di guarigione ho visto di molto peggio.»  
Stiles scosse il capo e considerò con occhio critico il poco che si vedeva attraverso uno strappo nella stoffa.  
Derek non riusciva proprio a spiegarsi la causa di così tanto turbamento, visto e considerato che negli anni Stiles aveva dovuto suo malgrado assistere mentre non solo a Derek ma a diverse persone – quasi tutte persone che Stiles amava – venivano inferte ferite ben più gravi di quella.  
«Non per colpa mia e non sei un licantropo adesso, non guarirà subito. L’eclissi durerà ancora per un bel pezzo. E, accidenti, oh, accidenti, hai battuto anche la testa, giusto? Mentre sei umano. Potevi…»  
Stiles sembrò in difficoltà nel finire la frase e Derek lo prevenne prima che ricominciasse a parlare a vanvera. «Sto bene, è solo un taglietto da nulla. La mia testa è a posto. È tutto a posto.»  
Del profluvio concitato di parole che Stiles gli rovesciò addosso, alla velocità di un canotto lanciato sulle rapide di un fiume in piena, Derek comprese davvero solo «Potevo ucciderti», «Sarebbe stato ironico ma anche orribile», «Commozione cerebrale» e «Forse dovremmo sentire almeno Melissa».  
Era confuso, sì, ma non perché si fosse fatto male sul serio. Lo era perché Stiles lo stava ancora guardando con ansia e partecipazione e, per diversi motivi, quel dettaglio lo faceva sentire come se gli si fosse riempito il cranio di nebbia. No, la caduta non c’entrava per nulla.  
«Sto bene» ripeté con ancora maggior vigore. «Ho passato di molto peggio, ti dico, anche da umano. È solo un po’ di sangue e il taglio si rimarginerà comunque da solo. Non ho bisogno di medici e di ospedali.»  
Stiles non lo ascoltava, era chino sul suo zaino, che appena arrivato al loft aveva lasciato cadere sul divano, e ci stava frugando dentro con foga.  
«Ah-ah!» esclamò in tono trionfale, tirando fuori un minuscolo kit di pronto soccorso che, evidentemente, portava sempre con sé. «Che c’è?» replicò all’occhiata perplessa che Derek gli aveva appena scoccato. «Io sono umano davvero. Umano per nascita, umanissimo, non fai che ricordarmelo. Ma vado in giro con un branco di lupi mannari e creature assortite a cui tende a succedere davvero di tutto e gli umani sanguinano, si ammaccano, hanno bisogno di disinfettante, bende e cerotti, perfino di punti il più delle volte. Meglio essere sempre preparati. Avanti, levati la maglia e lasciami dare un’occhiata.»  
Derek avrebbe preferito tagliare corto e rispedire Stiles a casa, ma lo conosceva sin troppo bene, sapeva quant’era testardo. Se aveva deciso di comportarsi come un infermiere premuroso niente e nessuno l’avrebbe dissuaso. Opporre resistenza sarebbe servito solo ad allungare i tempi, tanto valeva lasciarlo fare e sperare che, se non altro, si spicciasse il prima possibile.  
Derek raddrizzò la sedia che era caduta quando lui ci era crollato sopra, si sfilò la t-shirt e, dopo aver fatto cenno a Stiles di sedersi, si appoggiò al bordo del tavolo, in attesa. Rimase così: in piedi a fissare Stiles con entrambe le braccia tese all’indietro per bilanciare il peso e pronto a issarsi sul ripiano metallico, se mai fosse servito.  
Stiles a sua volta stava osservando la ferita e scuotendo il capo. «Non mi sembra che ci sia bisogno di ricucire» considerò tutto serio, dopo essersi sporto verso di lui per vedere meglio.  
Derek fece una smorfia e sbuffò, occhi al cielo. «Certo che non ce n’è bisogno. È solo uno stupido taglio e io sono pur sempre un lupo mannaro. Non morirò dissanguato per un graffietto, Stiles, nemmeno se resto senza capacità di rigenerazione per il resto dell’eclissi.»  
Non era felice di comportarsi in modo così brusco, lo stava facendo solo perché si sentiva un po’ idiota per il modo in cui si era lasciato atterrare e ferire e anche e soprattutto perché Stiles era troppo vicino. Ultimamente, averlo accanto era diventato un vero tormento.  
Quando Stiles era nei paraggi Derek si sentiva come se una qualche creatura maligna gli avesse aperto il petto, magari mentre dormiva uno dei suoi soliti sogni agitati, e avesse sostituto il suo cuore con una calamita rovente. Un magnete che si attivava solo quando Stiles era presente e che verso Stiles s’indirizzava dritto e implacabile, simile a una punta di freccia.  
Il che era una cosa così ridicola e melensa anche solo a pensarla, ma non toglieva il fatto che anche in quel preciso istante lui stentava a staccare gli occhi dalle labbra di Stiles, che avevano appena assunto una piega un po’ più tenera.  
«Allison ha dovuto dare dei punti a Scott una volta.» La voce di Stiles era venata da una sottilissima traccia di tristezza, lieve ma perfettamente percepibile anche senza i sensi accentuati del lupo. Derek la riconosceva perché era abituato a sentirla nel tono di tutto il branco, se stesso compreso, ogni volta che Allison veniva nominata. Nemmeno il tempo l’aveva mai cancellata del tutto e Derek ne sapeva abbastanza di perdite e di rimpianti per capire che il dolore del lutto sarebbe sempre rimasto con tutti loro, per Allison come per chiunque altro avessero mai lasciato indietro.  
C’erano fantasmi familiari che ti restavano accanto discreti e tenaci. Se riuscivi a convincerti di quanto ti avevano sempre amato allora alla fine ti lasciavano vivere, anche quando erano morti per causa tua. Perciò Derek non disse niente. Non ce n’era bisogno. Non era di spettri e di sensi di colpa che Stiles voleva parlare, anche se il solo pensiero di Allison aveva ancora la forza di far perdere un po’ di luce al suo sguardo e parecchio slancio al suo usuale sogghigno beffardo.  
Stiles stesso parve accorgersi di avere incurvato le labbra verso il basso in una piccola smorfia amara e ravvivò subito il proprio sorriso, rendendolo ancora più ampio prima di puntualizzare: «Quella volta, però, non c’era nessuna eclissi». Derek sollevò un sopracciglio e Stiles annuì serissimo. «In effetti Scott pensava che tu fossi morto e, beh, diciamo che il rimorso non lo lasciava guarire. Se Allison non avesse ricucito la ferita…»  
«Scott non…» Derek richiuse la bocca e non finì la frase. Non aveva alcun dubbio su cosa Scott e tutti gli altri erano disposti a fare per lui, ma si parlava di una cosa successa quando Allison era ancora viva e il pensiero che già allora Scott si fosse sentito così partecipe della sua sorte lo fece arrossire un po’ e lo rese più che mai taciturno.  
Stiles non ci face caso o decise di far finta di nulla. «Credo che sia meglio lavarla e disinfettarla» disse, sfiorando appena la pelle illividita e sporca di sangue tutto intorno al taglio.  Quel minuscolo tocco fu sufficiente perché Derek rabbrividisse. «Soffri anche il solletico ora, ragazzone? Le eclissi ti fanno sul serio uno effetto strano.» Stiles adesso stava sorridendo sul serio, con la luce di una certa allegria stupita che era tornata a brillare anche negli occhi.

  
Non aveva capito cosa stava succedendo davvero e Derek era riconoscente che fosse così. Era meglio che Stiles non si accorgesse che lui gli stava di nuovo fissando le labbra. Ogni tanto Derek sollevava un po’ lo sguardo, nel tentativo di trattenersi, ma non riusciva davvero a distrarsi dal pensiero della bocca e dei denti di Stiles. Chissà come sarebbe stato baciarlo e sentirsi  prima mordere piano e poi ricambiare con sempre più foga.  
«Ehi!» Derek sobbalzò e perse il filo dei propri pensieri. Il freddo bruciante del disinfettante sul taglio aperto l’aveva fatto sussultare come di norma non gli sarebbe mai capitato. Non per un po’ di misero dolore fisico. Specie per un pizzicore così ridicolo e insignificante.  
Stiles che, fino a un secondo prima, era stato chino e concentrato solo sul proprio ruolo di infermiere, sollevò il capo e lo guardò come avrebbe potuto fare con un bambino piccolo.  
«Non credo che sia il caso di lasciarti da solo alla prossima eclissi» borbottò tra sé e sé, ma non diede a Derek né il tempo di ribattere né quello di indignarsi sul serio. «Comportati da bravo licantropo e fammi terminare la medicazione. Ho idea che sia meglio metterci sopra anche una garza o un cerotto, ma prima devo finire di pulire la ferita. Lo so, lo so, non andresti comunque in setticemia, la chiamano così, è il termine tecnico anche se poi la gente dice sempre cancrena, ed è un discorso un po’ macabro? Giusto? Ricevuto, la smetto, non c’è bisogno di mettere su quel grugno, un giorno o l’altro ti verrà un crampo e ti si bloccherà la faccia su quell’espressione e…»  
«Stiles!» Derek non dovette nemmeno mugugnare un insulto per ottenere il silenzio che, però, durò a malapena un istante. Stiles tamburellò con un piede sul pavimento, agitò una mano e poi lo pungolò tra le costole usando il cotone imbevuto di disinfettante con fare vagamente vendicativo.  
«Ok, ok. Ho capito. Io comunque preferisco che sia disinfettata e poi ti lascerai mettere un cerotto, anche perché, forse con tutte le cose che ci succedono te lo sei dimenticato, ma la vista del sangue mi fa impressione. Sì, me ne fa ancora oggi. Averne visto versare a litri non lo ha reso uno spettacolo più piacevole e comunque in questo momento è… è diverso, è… non lo so, sei tu e mi fa più senso, devo avere sempre un perché per tutto? Non guardarmi come se dovessi averlo. Ogni tanto sono illogico. Ok! Fa parte del mio fascino.»  
Sulle ultime parole le dita di Derek si chiusero con troppo vigore intorno al polso di Stiles, costringendolo ad allontanare la mano. Stiles guardò accigliato il batuffolo di cotone che gli era caduto. «Insomma, si può sapere cosa ti prende stasera?» sbottò. «L’eclissi non ti piace, ho capito, lo immaginavo, però non pensavo che avermi tra i piedi ti facesse un simile effetto. Credevo di andarti a genio e di potermi considerare un tuo amico, dopo tutto questo tempo. Ti prego dimmi che non stai per cercare di sbranarmi anche senza zanne o che non ricominceremo tutto da capo come quando ci eravamo appena conosciuti, perché ho appena rivestito il volante della jeep, ma dubito che sia diventato molto più morbido». L’allegria con cui Stiles aveva cercato di stemperare il tono del discorso morì sulle sillabe finali, anche se Derek aveva lasciato la presa sul suo braccio e si era cancellato dal viso ogni espressione aggressiva.  
«Stupido!» si rimproverò, ma quando provò a parlare ciò che aveva avuto intenzione di dire gli si bloccò in gola. Come poteva spiegare a Stiles cosa provava? Non solo l’eclissi lo faceva sentire a disagio, meno se stesso e tanto più esposto e debole, ma tutto quel blaterare a vanvera era stato talmente infarcito di affermazioni involontariamente fraintendibili da annodargli lo stomaco troppo stretto.  
Anche volendoglielo raccontare cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli? «Non sono impazzito, non ho perso il controllo per colpa della luna, quello che mi tormenta è l’idea che, anche solo lottando, avrei potuto stringerti talmente tanto da sentire le tue ossa che premevano contro le mie. E dopo avrei avuto addosso il tuo odore per tutto il resto della notte, perfino dopo una doccia, e non sarei riuscito a dormire o a fare niente altro che inspirare finché l’odore non fosse svanito, e intanto pensare che ti voglio. Dio, Stiles, tu non hai idea di quanto ti voglio.» Come si poteva dire una cosa del genere a qualcuno che non ne aveva la minima idea e che, quasi certamente, non desiderava averla?  
O forse Derek avrebbe dovuto puntualizzare che il solletico non aveva nulla a che fare con la sua reazione al pensiero delle mani di Stiles sulla pelle, e non in un semplice gesto casuale e cameratesco, ma in un tocco così gentile e pieno di dannatissima cura e preoccupazione?  
Stiles parlava di fascino con ingenuità e autoironia e non sapeva niente di niente di quanto davvero ne possedesse ai suoi occhi, però Derek non poteva dirglielo, perché non sarebbe servito a niente. Se anche gli avesse rivelato fino a che punto si sbagliava nel credere di non piacergli, cosa ne avrebbe ricavato? Nulla. Stiles non aveva mai dato segno di essere interessato a lui se non come a un alleato, un membro del branco, un amico nel senso meramente umano del termine.  
Derek a volte pensava che era ciò che meritava. Si era sempre innamorato delle donne sbagliate, senza rendersi davvero conto che lo erano e, adesso che la persona a cui teneva e che desiderava per sé era del suo stesso sesso, invece sapeva per certo che era il ragazzo giusto. Conosceva Stiles più di quanto avesse mai conosciuto tutti i suoi amori del passato, Paige inclusa, e sentiva con ogni singola cellula del suo corpo che Stiles era la persona giusta da amare, ma evidentemente c’era un contrappasso da pagare per tutti gli errori del passato: Stiles non lo ricambiava.  
A volte, nelle occasioni più assurde e impensate, Derek aveva fiutato eccitazione nell’odore di Stiles, ma accadeva fin dal primo giorno in cui si erano conosciuti e non significava nulla. Stiles era attratto dal mistero, dal soprannaturale e, in un certo senso, anche dal macabro e dal pericolo, che se ne rendesse conto o meno. Era eccitato dalle avventure che vivevano insieme, dall’adrenalina del combattimento o da quella che derivava dal mettere in atto una buona strategia o un piano molto intelligente.  
Il fatto che Stiles trovasse affascinante, perfino in un senso vagamente fisico, il suo potenziale di  licantropo non voleva dire che lui avesse speranze di essere amato. Certo, su Stiles i mannari del sesso opposto avevano un certo ascendente, ma Derek non era sua cugina Malia e mai lo sarebbe diventato. Tra l’altro, lei e Stiles avevano rotto da tempo. Forse una creatura a suo modo selvatica come un lupo mannaro non era ciò che Stiles cercava per una relazione a lungo termine e probabilmente non aveva tutti i torti nel pensarla così.  
«Non ce l’ho con te, Stiles.» Derek riuscì a tirare fuori la voce a fatica. Era troppo roca per azzardare una vera spiegazione del suo comportamento rude e scorbutico. «È solo che non… tutte queste precauzioni mi sembrano una cosa inutile.»  
«Lascialo decidere a me, ok? Ti sei fatto male per colpa mia, fammi rimediare. E poi sono io quello che non guarisce per magia e ha necessità di portarsi sempre dietro il kit del pronto soccorso, giusto? Quindi come umano vulnerabile e bisognoso di cerotti sono più qualificato di te per decidere se devo o non devo medicarti e come farlo.»  
Nonostante l’ironia di fondo il tono di Stiles suonò inaspettatamente gentile. Anche il suo sorriso era ricomparso ed era un po’ diverso dal solito e per Derek del tutto indecifrabile in mancanza dei sensi di lupo. Sembrava che Stiles avesse deciso di ingoiare la stilla di incertezza che aveva ammesso di provare riguardo all’essergli o meno simpatico.  
Ogni tanto Derek aveva ancora, malgrado la conoscenza ormai prolungata, la sensazione che Stiles a volte lo guardasse come se stesse osservando uno strano oggetto pieno di spigoli. Un qualcosa di aguzzo e tagliente, che non gli dispiaceva trovarsi sotto il naso e che non gli incuteva più alcun timore, ma che rimaneva per lui un rompicapo bizzarro e impossibile da risolvere.  
Per la maggior parte del tempo Derek pensava la stessa cosa di Stiles, con l’unica differenza che  aveva un desiderio pressoché disperato di venire a capo del puzzle e che credeva che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito. Gli sarebbe sempre mancato almeno un pezzo, il tassello finale, quello più vitale di tutti.  
Derek non poteva farne una colpa a Stiles e non replicò alla sua ultima osservazione, perché preferiva evitare altri gesti o parole che rischiavano solo di ferirlo o di rendere l’atmosfera tesa e irrespirabile. La sola cosa che concesse a entrambi fu un cenno di sì con il capo.  
«Oook! Bene, ottimo!» Stiles non aveva mai smesso il vizio di molleggiare sui talloni, perfino da seduto, anche se era un mistero come ci riuscisse senza essere in piedi. «Ci penso io! Ci vuole solo un altro po’ di disinfettante… mmh, e nel frattempo vediamo di farti distrarre, ragazzone, che ne dici? Almeno finché non ho finito, giusto per evitare che tu cambi idea e provi a, non so, sgozzarmi, perché ti sto facendo di nuovo il solletico. Distrazione! È una cosa molto utile, la distrazione. Vediamo… Non ti va a genio l’eclissi, perdere i poteri ti turba, ma essere umano non è poi così tremendo, sai? Ad esempio certe cose non puoi capirle letteralmente a naso, non è che puoi annusarle, ci devi arrivare per logica e può essere una bella rottura di scatole, ma anche un modo per non annoiarsi, volendo. Facciamo un gioco. Un gioco stupido che si può fare solo mentre sei umano.»  
«Ok» acconsentì Derek, cercando di non guardare in basso, verso il viso di Stiles e verso le mezze lune delle ciglia che gli ombreggiavano le guance e nascondevano qualunque traccia di malizia potesse aleggiargli negli occhi. «Di cosa si tratta?»  
Stiles staccò il batuffolo imbevuto di disinfettante dal suo fianco ammaccato e sfoderò un ghigno degno dello Stregatto di “Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie”. «È semplice. Io ti dico tre cose, una sola è falsa, sta a te indovinare qual è. Se vinci me ne vado e ti lascio in pace, dal momento che non sembri troppo entusiasta di avermi intorno mentre sei in questo stato. Se vinco io riproverai a darmi lezioni di autodifesa e in più trascorrerai anche le altre tre eclissi con me, impegnandoti a fare cose da umano. E se ti stai chiedendo perché io dovrei avere due ricompense in caso di vittoria e tu solo una la risposta è: gioco da umani, regole dell’umano. Insomma, perché sì. Decido io.»  
D’istinto Derek gli puntò un dito contro. «Chi mi dice che non barerai? Se sei il solo a sapere cosa è vero e cosa no, come faccio a essere sicuro che mi dirai che ho vinto, se ci dovessi azzeccare?»  
Stiles si dipinse sul viso l’espressione più angelica che si potesse immaginare e la tinse di quel tanto di buonafede oltraggiata che avrebbe anche convinto Derek, non fosse stato per il fatto che risultava troppo teatrale, nonché per il dettaglio che Stiles era un rinomato bugiardo.  
Lui si accigliò e Stiles rise di gusto. «Andiamo, amico, lo sai come funziona tra noi due, è sempre la solita vecchia solfa» cantilenò, nuovamente allegro. «Io mi fido di te e tu ti fidi di me, anche se avremmo entrambi i nostri buoni motivi per non farlo. Con la sola differenza che, in questo caso, sei il solo che deve fidarsi. Anzi, no, ora che mi ci fai pensare, no. Anche io dovrò prendere per buona la tua parola d’onore. Voglio dire, magari prometti di fare come dico io se dovessi perdere e alla fine invece non manterrai il giuramento, che posso saperne? Come licantropo sei sempre stato abbastanza degno di fiducia, ma che posso saperne io, magari è una cosa tipica dei lupi mannari: mentire durante le eclissi. Comunque o si gioca o non si gioca, prendere o lasciare. In fondo a noi umani tocca dare credito al prossimo senza superudito, naso magico e tutte quelle altre cosette che avete a disposizione voi creature soprannaturali. Ma tu ora sei umano, perciò se vuoi devi rischiare da umano.»  
«Comodo» sbuffò Derek, anche se tutto quel parlare di fiducia reciproca anziché infastidirlo lo stava facendo sentire un po’ meno patetico, ma anche un po’ più sciocco e illuso. «Mi stai dicendo che non ho garanzie, non che non intendi barare.»  
Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. «Esatto. Mai avute troppe sicurezze nemmeno io con te, se ci pensi. Tu sei tutto zanne, io sono esile e indifeso, e non so mai cosa ti passa per quella stramba testa di predatore. Magari inconsciamente mi trovi appetibile e perfetto per essere sgranocchiato, e un giorno o l’altro cambierai davvero idea e deciderai che avevi ragione all’inizio e che è il caso di aprirmi la gola a morsi. Chi può saperlo? Ma nel frattempo mi fido, come ho sempre, o beh, quasi sempre, fatto. Quindi mi pare abbastanza giusto che tu faccia altrettanto. Si gioca o no? Ho una medicazione da finire, e se non ti distraggo non mi lascerai mai lavorare in pace.»  
«Ok.» Derek sollevò entrambe le braccia e si arrese. «Giochiamo.»  
Stiles gli fece un ridicolo occhiolino e strappò un altro pezzetto di cotone da passargli sulla ferita.  
«Due cose vere e una sola bugia» ripeté con entusiasmo, picchiettandosi un ginocchio con le dita della mano libera. «Quindi vediamo, la prima… la prima… ci sono! Ho baciato tua sorella Cora.»  
Derek sentì come una fitta, proprio al centro del petto, e sussultò ancora una volta, ma non più per il freddo pizzicore del disinfettante. Stiles non gli badava, non sembrava nemmeno timoroso di essere investito da un’ondata di indignazione fraterna, protettiva e feroce, come in teoria avrebbe dovuto essere. Almeno non finché lui non sibilò «Cora» tra i denti, cercando di non aggiungere anche un «Quando?» o qualunque altra sillaba, parola o frase che potesse svelare che non era animato da un istinto da fratello maggiore, era solo geloso marcio.  
Stiles alzò la testa di scatto e anche il secondo pezzetto di cotone gli sfuggì dalle dita. «Oh, ehi, ehi, wooh, ragazzone, calma, ok. È un gioco, va bene. Rilassati, non vorrai agitarti e riprendere a sanguinare ovunque o, peggio ancora, fare una di quelle cazzate da fratellone bigotto e manesco? Non sai nemmeno se è vero, devi aspettare che io elenchi tre cose. Sono tre, non mi fissare in quel modo, non sono più abituato a quell’esatta sfumatura omicida del tuo sguardo e quando ti si dilatano così le narici ancora oggi mi viene voglia di darmela a gambe. Calma, frena, lasciami prima finire il gioco. E quindi seconda cosa, ok? E… seconda… focalizza, amico, ci sto arrivando, ma tu intanto non mordere e focalizza sul senso del gioco. Ah-ah! Seconda cosa: ti ho sognato una volta. No, non una volta, a dire il vero sei stato spesso nei miei incubi. Non per colpa tua, non sempre, beh, ogni tanto, ma ti ho sognato una volta nudo, ecco. Sogno erotico. Mi spiace, capita, è la pubertà, la mia è di quelle molto lunghe. Non vuole saperne di finire. Non sono neppure certo che finirà mai.»  
Derek sentì il tavolo cigolare sotto le dita. Se non fosse stato per l’eclissi il metallo del bordo avrebbe ceduto. Lui stesso aveva l’impressione di stare scricchiolando in maniera allarmante, anzi no, di aver iniziato a stridere addirittura, disperatamente, in un caos di scintille, come lamiera torta o sfregata contro altra lamiera, come acciaio piegato e schiacciato e martellato in una pressa idraulica.  
Aveva la mente vuota, la sola cosa che gli ronzava insistentemente nel cervello era il sangue che era appena risalito da ogni singola vena del suo corpo fino alla testa. Era una sensazione straniante ma Derek preferiva così che avvertire la stessa ritmica sensazione nella zona dell’inguine. Doveva riuscire a calmarsi, prima che la situazione si facesse irreparabile.  
L’intera faccenda gli sarebbe sembrata grottesca e comica, se non fosse stato invece come un brutto, brutto sogno, per di più irridente. Una parodia dei suoi desideri e sentimenti più inconfessati.  
Perfino così l’idea, la sola vaga idea, di Stiles intento a sognare certe cose era sufficiente a far arrossire Derek fino alla radice dei capelli e a smuovere qualcosa nel suo stomaco, chiudendolo in un nodo stretto. Derek avrebbe voluto folgorare Stiles con un’occhiata assassina, però al momento gi risultava impossibile guardarlo in viso.  
Non era da lui reagire così, se ne rendeva conto. Tranne in rarissimi casi, Derek era in grado di sostenere ben altro che lo sguardo di qualcuno intento a fissarlo. Poteva fronteggiare minacce, odio, scherno, recriminazioni. Non si era mai né nascosto né tirato indietro e ora, invece, non aveva il coraggio di spostare gli occhi dalla finestra. Rimase a fissare la notte, oltre le spalle di Stiles, senza nemmeno vederla.  
Dietro i vetri il buio era ancora tinto dal chiarore rossastro dell’eclissi. Anche in caso contrario, però, Derek non si sarebbe sentito più forte. Gli tornò in mente Jennifer, perché a un certo punto aveva avuto lo stesso problema anche con lei. Fissare le porte chiuse di un ascensore era stato più semplice che guardarla negli occhi, un po’ per orgoglio ferito, ma soprattutto per timore di perdere il controllo e di ritrovarsi a uccidere.  
Con Stiles non era poi tanto diverso, con la sola, fondamentale differenza che quello che Derek doveva contenere dentro di sé non era odio, oppure rancore, era tutto l’opposto. Non rischiava di ammazzare Stiles, rischiava di fare una stupidissima pazzia e baciarlo, solo perché ne aveva voglia e bisogno. E perché il pensiero di Stiles che si agitava nel letto, sognando cose che lui non voleva nemmeno cominciare a immaginare, lo riempiva di uno strano calore intossicante.  
Per quanto potesse sembrare assurdo, c’era voluto meno sforzo per trattenersi con Jennifer. A Derek era bastato ricordarsi di Cora, del pericolo che sua sorella aveva corso e dell’angoscia dello stesso Stiles, di ciò che avrebbe rischiato lo Sceriffo se Jennifer fosse morta prima del tempo. Ora invece Derek si domandava a cosa poteva aggrapparsi per frenare il desiderio e quegli inutili istinti da umano. La risposta era a nulla, tranne che all’idea che Stiles l’avrebbe respinto e che, quindi, ogni tentativo sarebbe stato solamente inutile e umiliante.  
«Il gioco» si costrinse a dire perché il silenzio non gli piaceva, specie quando era Stiles a stare zitto troppo a lungo, «finisci il gioco.»  
«Certo.» A giudicare solo dal tono Stiles non doveva essersi accorto di che reazione aveva appena rischiato di scatenare, e forse nemmeno di quanto lui fosse turbato. «L’ultima affermazione, la terza. Mi dà sui nervi, davvero un sacco, quando rimarchi che sono umano, e per umano non intendo soltanto il fatto che non sono un licantropo o un’altra creatura sovrannaturale, intendo umano nel senso di debole, indifeso, disarmato, fragile e, già che ne stiamo parlando, anche umano nel senso di diverso da te, come, oh, beh, come, sai: “non sei nemmeno malaccio, ma non sei come me, non sarai mai come me o come i miei simili”. Sì, mi dà sui nervi. È frustrante e fastidioso ed è come sentirmi dire che per te non sono comunque parte del branco, che non sono abbastanza, che rappresento un punto critico, il classico anello debole della catena, quello che può dare intralcio perché bisogna difenderlo. A dirla tutta quando fai così non ti sopporto. Non importa quante volte ho salvato il tuo, di culo, ogni tanto mi guardi come se pensassi che sono di un altro pianeta o che sono fatto di gesso, pronto a sbriciolarmi al primo spintone, anche se entrambi sappiamo che non è vero. Non sto dicendo che sei ingrato e che non ti rendi conto che a volte sono io quello che risolve la situazione, ma ogni tanto mi tratti come se avessi paura di rompermi e la cosa ti mettesse a disagio e mi fai sentire un vero schifo, giusto per essere sinceri. Non mi piace, lo detesto. E di recente lo fai più spesso. Lo odio.»  
Stiles si fermò per un secondo a prendere fiato e Derek, che nel frattempo aveva finalmente abbassato gli occhi, lo vide stendere le labbra in una smorfia stortissima. Notò che aveva le guance rosse e lo sguardo battagliero e un po’ più lucido del solito. Perfino le sue dita stavano premendo i lembi del cerotto in modo aggressivo per farli aderire alla pelle intorno alla ferita e, nonostante ciò, Stiles ci stava mettendo abbastanza attenzione e cura da far sì che lui non avvertisse dolore.  
Derek deglutì e le sue spalle si incurvarono un poco. Non aveva mai immaginato di suonare così razzista, sempre che anche nel loro caso fosse quello il termine giusto. Non negli ultimi tempi, soprattutto. Aveva smesso da un pezzo di divertirsi a trattare Stiles come un idiota, posto che ci si fosse mai divertito sul serio, anche quando gli veniva spontaneo reagire in modo aggressivo e perfino crudele alla sola presenza di Stiles. Anziché trovarlo sempre e soltanto irritante ormai lo desiderava e avrebbe voluto trattenere la mano che ancora gli premeva su un fianco.  
A volte, però, Derek finiva ancora con l’azzannare Stiles verbalmente, per proteggersi e per sentirsi un po’ meno patetico. Ma non intendeva né sminuirlo né aveva mai voluto convincerlo di non essere per lui una parte rilevante del branco. Era una tale sciocchezza! Stiles faceva parte del branco eccome, ed era fin troppo importante per lui,  pur senza saperlo.  
Derek a volte pensava che avrebbe dovuto avere le palle di dirglielo e basta. Non era un vigliacco, aveva affrontato di peggio che un semplice rifiuto in amore. Però non c’era verso, non ci riusciva. Non era neppure certo di meritarsi una chance, e Stiles lo rendeva così nervoso che, ogni volta, il sangue gli ronzava nelle tempie, il rimbombare del cuore lo confondeva e la rabbia oppure il sarcasmo venivano fuori, prevalendo su tutto il resto.  
«Fatto. Sei a posto.» Stiles allontanò la mano e sorrise come se non avesse provato mai nemmeno un briciolo di risentimento per la faccenda dell’essere sottovalutato in quanto umano. «Non è stato poi così tragico, eh, ragazzone?»  
Derek avvertì il tono canzonatorio e non protestò in nessun modo. Incassò in silenzio, cercando di non sembrare né offeso né crucciato.  
«Anche ‘sta volta ce la siamo cavata» ironizzò ancora Stiles, sembrando però sul serio sollevato, «ma l’eclissi non è ancora finita, e il gioco nemmeno. Sentiamo, quale delle tre cose che ti ho raccontato è una bugia?  Riesci a dirmelo anche senza superpoteri da grosso lupo cattivo?»  
Derek smise di tormentare il bordo del tavolo e si sforzò di pensare alla risposta corretta. In realtà non riusciva a decidere se avrebbe preferito vincere e tenere Stiles alla larga nei momenti di debolezza delle eclissi future o perdere e avere una buona scusa per averlo accanto. In ogni caso, senza quelli che Stiles aveva appena definito i suoi superpoteri, non poteva fare altro che affidarsi all’intuizione umana e se c’era una cosa che l’aveva quasi sempre tradito era proprio quella. Forse però poteva utilizzare il senso logico.  
Tergiversare gli pareva inutile. Non faticava a credere che Stiles avesse baciato sua sorella Cora. Cora era tosta e lei e Stiles avevano legato parecchio. Ogni volta che la sentiva al telefono Stiles veniva menzionato tra i primi nell’elenco delle persone a cui Derek avrebbe dovuto portare i saluti della sua sorellina. Lui stesso, se non fossero stati fratelli, avrebbe volentieri baciato una come Cora.  
Quanto al fatto che Stiles detestasse essere additato come l’umano del branco, Derek aveva ancora meno dubbi. Giusto pochi istanti prima nel lamentarsi Stiles era stato così veemente da tradire la propria sincerità sull’argomento.  
D’altro canto, per quanto capace di svuotargli il cervello e di fargli contrarre ogni singolo muscolo all’altezza dell’inguine, l’idea che Stiles avesse mai sognato di fare sesso con lui gli appariva così inverosimile da essere quasi comica. Al solo pensarci Derek avvertiva il solletico fastidioso di un’ilarità ben poco allegra. Era come avere una risata ironica bloccata in gola, pronta a venir fuori da un momento all’altro, e sapere quanto avrebbe bruciato mentre gli risaliva alle labbra.  
«La seconda affermazione.» Derek lo disse stando ben attento a scegliere i termini in modo che Stiles capisse a cosa si stava riferendo senza che ci fosse bisogno di menzionare anche solo di sfuggita la parola “erotico”. «È quella la bugia.»  
Stiles incrociò le braccia sul petto e spostò la sedia all’indietro, spingendola con le gambe e facendola strisciare in maniera rumorosa e stridula sul pavimento.  
«Umhh» tergiversò. «La seconda, ne sei proprio sicuro, amico?»  
Derek sapeva che Stiles lo stava facendo per tormentarlo e finì con il rannuvolarsi come al solito. Odiava il fatto di sentirsi tanto sottosopra, in balia di una metaforica corrente sulla quale non aveva nessun controllo e che poteva farsi più insidiosa da un momento all’altro, a seconda di come Stiles avrebbe risposto. «Ho indovinato o no? Non ho tempo da perdere con queste cazzate.»  
Era sempre così che andava a finire. Non c’era verso. Che lui lo volesse o meno la sua reazione più frequente alla vicinanza di Stiles era brusca e scorbutica. Poco importava che non fosse più dettata dal fastidio ma solo dal bisogno di schermare i propri sentimenti. Se il più delle volte Stiles lo riteneva uno stronzo insopportabile non c’era da dargli torto. E con tutto ciò Stiles era lì perché si era preoccupato di non lasciarlo da solo durante un’eclissi. «Falla breve, Stiles. L’hai già spuntata con la cosa del cerotto e la luna sta per tornare normale, se non ti spicci a dirmi se ho ragione, lo capirò comunque da solo.»  
Stiles non gli diede alcuna soddisfazione immediata. Si alzò con tutta calma, arricciò il naso e le labbra in un broncetto teatrale e scosse il capo. «Risposta sbagliata, ragazzone, mi spiace. Anzi, no, aspetta, ho vinto io. Non hai indovinato. Non mi dispiace per niente. Ben ti sta, così impari a essere ancora un tale bestione immusonito dopo tutto questo tempo, a saltare sui tavoli cercando di sbranarmi senza motivo e perfino a frignare per un po’ di disinfettante. Ho vinto io, Derek. L’appuntamento è qui da te alla prossima eclissi, e a quelle dopo ancora. E si farà come dico io. Cose da umano. Perché essere umani non è poi così male. O forse per te in effetti è una cosa orribile, già, visto che sei umano ora ed è per questo che tu hai perso e io ho vinto. Non che io voglia ostentarlo. Però ho vinto, sì, decisamente.»  
«Stiles!» Derek questa volta non provò rimorso per averlo appena folgorato con lo sguardo.  
Si preparò a fronteggiare un’altra raffica di vanterie e invece rimase stupito dalla serietà assoluta con cui, di punto in bianco, Stiles gli appoggiò una mano su una spalla – le dita calde sulla sua pelle ancora nuda – e disse: «Sul serio, Derek, non è poi questa tragedia essere umani e basta. Credo che alla fine riuscirò a farlo entrare in quella tua zucca dura da lupo mannaro».  
Derek non aveva bisogno di un senso del tatto potenziato per avvertire la gentilezza nel suo tocco. Ciononostante, o forse proprio per quel motivo, grugnì. E poi Stiles rise, lasciandolo del tutto confuso. «Ho vinto io» ripeté senza ritirare la mano.  
Derek lo scrutò con sospetto. «Stai barando» lo accusò, anche se non ne era affatto certo. E mentre lo affermava si rese conto per la prima volta che, se Stiles invece era sincero, lui si era sbagliato. Il che significava considerare seriamente l’ipotesi che Stiles avesse fatto almeno un sogno erotico che lo riguardava.  
D’un tratto gli parve di avere le gambe troppo molli perché continuassero a reggere il peso del corpo. Il palmo aperto della mano di Stiles si trovava ancora sulla sua spalla, ma era come se scottasse. Derek non aveva dubbi sul fatto che anche le sue guance fossero troppo calde e troppo arrossate.  
«Stai barando» recriminò ancora, sperando che nel tono della sua voce non risuonasse lo stupido panico da adolescente che, malgrado l’età, stava provando. Il bisogno di schermarsi in qualche modo lo rese spavaldo e il sangue che gli stava intasando di nuovo il cervello fece il resto, ma fu lui il primo a non riuscire a credere alle proprie orecchie quando si sentì dire: «Non mi hai mai sognato.» Derek lo affermò in modo categorico. «Non vedo perché avresti dovuto e comunque se anche l’hai fatto lascia che ti chiarisca una cosa: era davvero un sogno. Umano è bello? Non hai la minima idea di cosa può fare un licantropo anche dentro un letto. Forza, resistenza, durata. Umano… non sai di cosa stai parlando».  
Dopo averlo detto Derek indurì lo sguardo, ma non riuscì a ingannare se stesso. Aveva il cuore che batteva troppo svelto, la punta delle orecchie che doveva essere ormai visibile da chilometri di distanza e non riusciva a convincersi di essersi appena vantato di possedere capacità sessuali superiori a quelle di qualunque comune mortale, anche se, in effetti, in quanto lupo mannaro, le aveva. Cosa gli era preso? Che senso aveva comportarsi in quel modo?  
Si sentiva imbarazzato e del tutto idiota e stava perfino trattenendo il fiato, in attesa di una risposta. Non si stava di sicuro comportando come un potente e dignitoso licantropo, e se iniziava a diventare anche timoroso come un ragazzino alle prime armi era davvero fottuto.  
Stiles, incurante o ignaro delle sue ansie sciocche e immature e, almeno in apparenza, per nulla impressionato, trasformò il tocco che li univa in una pacca cameratesca e poi annuì. «Oh, in realtà lo so, invece. Malia, ricordi? E ho baciato tua sorella, o forse no, chissà. Quindi lo so. Ok, sono un povero umano che non sarà mai all’altezza del re dei boschi quando arriva la stagione degli amori. Me ne farò una ragione, Derek. Anzi, farò tesoro delle tue parole e, se mai mi capiterà l’occasione di testare le doti amatorie di un lupo mannaro maschio, vedrò di tenerlo a mente e di scoparmelo solo durante le eclissi, giusto per non sfigurare. O per non distruggere le sue preziose convinzioni sulle debolezze degli umani e sulla potenza dei lupi mannari.»  
Mentre lo ascoltava parlare Derek si scoprì capace di superare ogni precedente record in fatto di gote color magenta e di voglia di sprofondare nel pavimento, come un liceale appena rifiutato dalla persona a cui aveva chiesto di accompagnarlo al ballo della scuola.  
Stiles invece sorrise in maniera a dir poco sorniona e recuperò il suo zaino. Se lo rimise in spalla, dopo averci riposto il kit di pronto soccorso. «Levo il disturbo» annunciò «Dovresti riuscire a sopravvivere agli ultimi minuti di eclissi anche senza la mia umanissima ma anche brillantissima presenza. Mi aspetto di ricevere quanto prima le mie lezioni di autodifesa e considerati impegnato durante le prossime tre eclissi, ragazzone. Me lo devi».  
E poi uscì di scena, senza voltarsi indietro nemmeno per un secondo.  
Derek rimase in silenzio, ad ascoltare lo sferragliare del portellone del loft che si richiudeva e pensò che la cosa peggiore non era il senso di vergogna, o il fatto che Stiles non avesse la più pallida idea di quanto sotto tutta quella pila di cazzate ci fossero dei sentimenti veri. La cosa peggiore era che lui non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa parole che erano state intese come una mera presa in giro e che invece gli risuonavano ancora nel cervello, facendolo ammattire. Anche perché, mentre Stiles aveva parlato di scopare un qualcuno generico durante le eclissi, Derek continuava a pensare a come sarebbe stato per lui ritrovarsi umano, privo della protezione lunare, e avere Stiles sopra di sé e dentro di sé. E, contemporaneamente, non faceva che domandarsi cosa avrebbe provato se la stessa cosa fosse accaduta quando i suoi sensi erano nel pieno della funzionalità.  
Non avrebbe dovuto chiederselo, ma chiuse gli occhi e provò perfino a immaginarlo, perché ne aveva bisogno, anche se il desiderio faceva male e lo faceva sentire furioso, in trappola, senza speranze. E duro. Così disperato e duro che Derek non provò nemmeno l’impulso di darsi sollievo da solo. Colpì il tavolo alla cieca, invece, mettendoci ogni grammo di forza e di necessità che aveva in corpo. Il metallo cedette e si incurvò, spaccandosi sotto l’impatto e ferendogli le nocche.  
Furono quel dolore improvviso e la sorpresa di vedere quanto danno aveva causato ad annunciargli che l’eclissi era finalmente finita. Eppure Derek si sentiva ancora umano e fragile, come se proprio nulla fosse cambiato, o come se  il suo lato animale l’avesse abbandonato e si fosse rintanato da qualche parte, in un posto buio e silenzioso in cui leccarsi le ferite, per provare a guarire e a dimenticare tutti quei sentimenti inutili.


	2. Seconda eclissi – la luna ubriaca e la luna sobria

 

_Dizzy in the head and I'm feeling blue_  
 _The things you've said, well, maybe they're true_  
 _I'm gettin' funny dreams again and again_  
 _I know what it means, but …_  
  
 _Can't explain_  
 _I think it's love_

_( I can't explain - David Bowie)_

 

«Basta, mi arrendo.»  
Derek non ricordava di aver pronunciato quella specifica frase più di una decina di volte in vita sua, solo una delle quali davanti a un nemico, ma senza sapere che lo fosse. Senza averne neppure mezza idea, in effetti, perché era stato un tale moccioso, sprovveduto e spavaldo, e Kate era sempre stata così bella, finché non si era trasformata in veleno, no, peggio, in acido, corrosivo e ustionante.  
Kate. Kate. Dio, Kate. Kate non aveva fatto altro che continuare a tornare, e a volte lo faceva anche adesso che era morta davvero. Tornava negli incubi e Derek non capiva mai fin dal principio che si trattava soltanto di sogni. Orribili e lancinanti, però pur sempre sogni.  
Se ci ripensava era ridicolo, oltre che intollerabile: la sola volta che le aveva detto «Mi arrendo» era stato mentre fingeva di lottare con lei tra le lenzuola, convinto di amarla e di essere ricambiato. Che coglione presuntuoso. E ora Kate gli veniva in mente così, senza preavviso, e Derek non riusciva a capire come mai non faceva male quanto avrebbe dovuto. Forse era perché era ubriaco e la stanza sembrava girargli intorno e i soli punti fermi in tutto il caos percepito dal suo cervello annebbiato erano la mano di Stiles che gli premeva su un avambraccio e la sua voce a tratti troppo acuta e a tratti irreale e ovattata.  
Kate comunque svanì dalla sua mente all’improvviso, così come era apparsa, scacciata in modo brusco dal tono squillante e trionfale di Stiles che stava esultando. «Ti sei arreso, ragazzone, ho vinto di nuovo io. Oh, sì! Ho vinto! Ho vinto!»  
Stiles aveva ragione. Ok, sì, certo, Derek si stava sul serio arrendendo. Non era da lui, non gli succedeva spesso e quasi mai in combattimento. Figurasi se gli piaceva ammetterlo. Ah, non gli pareva di averlo mai fatto davanti a un avversario che non fosse Kate stessa o, se non altro, che non avesse fatto finta di amarlo. No, no, Kate era stata la sola. Non si era mai sottomesso a Jennifer nemmeno per gioco. Almeno quell’umiliazione se l’era risparmiata, o così gli pareva di ricordare. Ne era abbastanza certo.  
Era quasi un record il suo, in fatto di bugie e di tradimenti. Derek se ne rendeva conto, solo che in quel momento la consapevolezza di quanto poteva essere stupido e fallibile andava e veniva, simile a un’onda fredda che ogni tanto gli lambiva il cuore e stringeva con dita viscide e gelate come alghe. Un secondo dopo passava, perché lui aveva bevuto troppo e gli era davvero difficile focalizzare, ma soprattutto perché Stiles rideva in modo buffo e sgangherato e nella sua risata c’era qualcosa di caldo che faceva evaporare i sensi di colpa di Derek insieme a quel poco che restava dei suoi neuroni.  
Quindi, sì, certo che si arrendeva. Stiles aveva vinto e al diavolo anche l’orgoglio. Tanto, se provava a fare mente locale, Derek doveva ammettere che, in vita sua, la maggior parte delle volte in cui aveva scelto la resa l’aveva fatto proprio per un motivo davvero stupido, esattamente come in quel momento.  
Fargli cedere le armi mentre lottava, o se qualcuno a cui teneva era in pericolo, era un’impresa impossibile, salvo che ricorrendo all’inganno o minacciando di ferire una persona che amava. In compenso da bambino aveva sventolato bandiera bianca durante un paio di guerre a cuscinate contro Laura e Cora, e si era dovuto rassegnare più volte al fatto che perfino un licantropo se toccato nei punti giusti soffriva il solletico. Contorcersi per colpa di una scossa elettrica forse era a suo modo più dignitoso, ma almeno il solletico non faceva male e, anzi, costringeva i muscoli del suo viso a ricordarsi come dovevano muoversi per produrre uno straccio di risata. Semmai, per Derek era il ricordo delle dita di Laura sulle braccia e sui fianchi che a tratti diventava tagliente, ma solo finché Stiles non rideva di nuovo o non lo pungolava con un gomito.  
Le gomitate di Stiles erano proprio come il solletico, non aprivano nessuna ferita. Non era doloroso neanche sentirlo ricominciare a vantarsi. «Ti ho stracciato, amico! Devi pagare… oh, quella cosa di cui non ricordo più il nome, ma devi proprio pagarla, amico, è la regola, se ti arrendi devi pagare il… il…»  
«Pegno!» tuonò Derek a voce troppo alta, tanto che il vuoto disadorno del loft quasi rispose con l’eco. A Derek venne da ridere, anche se quando provava a socchiudere gli occhi Laura era ancora lì, troppo pallida e troppo zitta, e Kate stessa non poteva essere molto lontana. Chissà, forse era pronta a saltare fuori dai suoi ricordi da un momento all’altro, più viva che mai.  
Dio, ubriacarsi doveva essere una cosa così spaventosa se non si aveva Stiles accanto che ti teneva a galla senza nemmeno accorgersene. Però Stiles c’era, stava battendo pacche robuste sulla sua spalla e nel frattempo agitava la bottiglia di tequila con così tanto vigore che anche senza l’udito del lupo Derek riusciva a sentire lo sciabordio del liquido rinchiuso all’interno.  
«Mi arrendo, Stiles» confermò senza un solo rimpianto. Era la prima volta che gli succedeva di gettare la spugna in una gara di scioglilingua. Se fosse stato sobrio l’avrebbe ritenuto umiliante. D’altro canto se fosse stato sobrio non avrebbe mai partecipato a una cosa così idiota come, appunto, una gara di scioglilingua. Invece la notte era tinta di rosso per via dell’eclissi, a Derek ronzavano le orecchie come se avesse ingoiato un alveare in miniatura e Stiles, come al solito, stava vincendo su tutta la linea.  
Derek avrebbe anche potuto aspettarselo perché Stiles era Stiles ed era un imbecille con occhi enormi e ciglia troppo incurvate e labbra troppo piene e lucide e rosse come delle cazzo di ciliegie, ok, ma Stiles era anche una specie di macchinetta spara parole a getto continuo, come, come… come una sorta di maldestro, irritante e involontariamente sexyssimo vocabolario dotato di braccia e di gambe e di mani dalle dita troppo lunghe e virili, oh, accidenti a quelle maledette dita che non stavano mai ferme un solo secondo. Era una tortura guardarle ed era la prima volta in vita sua che Derek era felice di essere torturato.  
Se le dita di Stiles e la sua bocca invitante fossero rimaste immobili, tutte le brutte cose che lui si teneva sempre dentro, ubriaco com’era, avrebbero preso il sopravvento.  
La sensazione di essere diventato di nuovo sciocco come un ragazzino impreparato Derek l’aveva provata più volte, anche in maniera decisamente letterale, e la odiava, ma poteva conviverci se durava solo il tempo dell’eclissi. Poteva farsene una ragione, se era causata solo dalla tequila e dal fatto che Stiles era troppo vicino e si stava dimostrando anche più tattile del solito.  
I ricordi, però, a volte bruciavano. Non solo quelli legati agli errori o a specifici avvenimenti, no, soprattutto quelli che avevano a che fare con le persone. C’erano le memorie riguardanti sua madre o Laura, Paige, Kate e Jennifer. E Derek non aveva mai smesso di rimuginare anche su tutti gli altri, su ciascuna delle persone che aveva perduto o che aveva deluso. Ognuna di quelle reminiscenze e di quei rimpianti spesso lo faceva sentire arido e accartocciato come un foglio scartato, appallottolato e gettato nel fuoco. C’erano così tanti fantasmi nella sua mente. La sua famiglia, Erica, Boyd e perfino i pochi beta ancora vivi del suo vecchio branco.  
Ah, Paige. Derek riusciva a vederla, lei era ancora lì che sorrideva con il viso chino sulle corde del violoncello. Paige e il suo collo sottile come quello di un uccellino. Che lo volesse o meno, Derek aveva scordato le note esatte della sua voce, ed era peggio quello che l’idea di ricordarle nel dettaglio.  
Se si fosse ubriacato da solo cosa avrebbe visto al posto delle pareti che ruotavano e che si fermavano solo quando lui era distratto e non le guardava più con puro astio? Fiamme? Visi dai lineamenti semicancellati e sporchi di fuliggine? Kate che rideva di lui chiamandolo “Bellezza”? Laura che moriva da sola, mentre lui non c’era? La sagoma massiccia di Boyd che troneggiava ai piedi del suo letto, gocciolante d’acqua e delusione?  
Derek non lo sapeva. Malgrado l’eclissi e l’alcool l’avessero reso vulnerabile e tutto quel dolore fosse lì, pronto a inghiottirlo come l’acqua scura di un pozzo senza vie d’uscita, Derek in quel momento era al sicuro. Anche se ogni tanto i suoi pensieri deragliavano su un sentiero infuocato e pericoloso, il letto era ancora solo una superficie morbida e accogliente su cui starsene semidistesi  in ottima e confortante compagnia.  
Puntellato sui gomiti, Derek era perso in contemplazione di Stiles che, seduto accanto a lui, ripeteva a velocità folle lo stesso scioglilingua assurdo con cui l’aveva appena battuto e sventolava la bottiglia come per darsi il ritmo.  
Tutto bruciava quando c’era di mezzo Stiles, ma in una maniera diversa da come avvampavano i rimorsi. Una maniera che spesso faceva malissimo e che, però, poteva essere così consolante da lasciare Derek del tutto disarmato. Perciò ok, sì, era disposto a pagare pegno. Era disposto a qualunque cosa, purché Stiles gli rimanesse vicino e continuasse a sorridere come un idiota e a tenere lontani spettri e rimpianti.  
«Hai visto?» Stiles aveva lo sguardo raggiante e i capelli sparati in ogni possibile direzione. «Sono riuscito a recitarlo tutto di nuovo senza sbagliare una sillaba. Io lo so fare, e tu no. Hai perso un’altra volta. Oh, lo so, sono borioso, mi accontento di vittorie un po’ stupide e ti rinfaccio sempre che ti ho battuto, ma è solo perché tu perdi ogni santa volta, ragazzone, ammettilo.»  
Derek grugnì e cercò di snodarsi la lingua il tanto necessario per dire qualcosa di vagamente sensato, così da rintuzzare Stiles come faceva di solito. Però era difficile riuscire a fissarlo con aria truce mentre Stiles gli strizzava un avambraccio tra le dita e lo guardava senza mostrare un solo briciolo di timore reverenziale. E poi che diritto aveva lui di recitare la parte dell’adulto annoiato e superiore quando erano bastati tre, no, due, sì, due miseri shot di tequila a ridurlo in quello stato? Ok, aveva la scusa di non esserci abituato. Come licantropo non avrebbe potuto ubriacarsi nemmeno volendo e così il sangue gli era andato alla testa in un attimo. E poi Stiles aveva versato di nuovo da bere e avevano perso entrambi il conto dei bicchieri svuotati, ma erano circa a metà della seconda bottiglia, perciò Derek non era proprio in condizioni di fare la predica a nessuno. In più Stiles aveva superato i diciott’anni e ormai era… era… beh, almeno all’anagrafe era tutto fuorché un bambino. Anche il suo aspetto era decisamente quello di un uomo, per quanto più giovane di lui. A quello, però, forse era meglio non pensare troppo intensamente.  
«Mah» Derek fece un gesto eloquente con la mano e con il braccio che Stiles non stava distrattamente pizzicando, «sempre meglio che essere battuti in una gara di solletico.»  
Non aveva idea del perché gli fosse venuto in mente di tirare fuori l’argomento, ripescandolo dalle sue memorie d’infanzia, dalle sue ultime riflessioni sconclusionate e da un paio di ricordi decisamente meno piacevoli. La frase era venuta fuori così e basta. Derek non poteva rimangiarsela e scosse il capo allarmato quando si accorse che Stiles aveva raddrizzato schiena e spalle e ora era dritto come un fuso – per quanto si potesse esserlo da sbronzi – e lo scrutava come avrebbe fatto un gatto con un topo particolarmente lento, appetibile e cicciottello.  
«Soffri il solle… oh, aaah… il solletico? Cioè, tu? Sul serio? Aspetta… lo sai che cosa vuol dire la parola solletico, vero, Derek? Non è che sei così sbronzo che fai confusione? Insomma, il lupo cattivo non può mica… non è una cosa da mostri delle favole, è così poco mostruosa. Non sto dicendo che tu sei un mostro, non nel senso di brutto mostro malvagio, cioè, anche se spesso ti comporti da stronzo intrattabile, ma non sei davvero cattivo, naaa, e non sei brutto, però, però… oddio! È vero, giusto? Tu soffri il solletico. È la cosa più assurda e grandiosa che io abbia mai sentito. È, come lo chiamano? Sarcasmo poetico? No, quell’altra cosa… scherzo della fortuna o, una roba che ha la poesia, la sorte e l’ironia in mezzo. Il solletico. Derek Hale, giurami che è vero? Ti prego. Ti prego! Deve esserlo. Ho bisogno che sia vero. Ho bisogno di alzarmi nelle giornate grigie in cui tutto fa schifo, me compreso, e pensare: “Sorridi, Stiles, vivi in un mondo in cui perfino i licantropi musoni soffrono il solletico”. Dimmi una balla, ti prego, ma non mi disilludere, amico, oh, ti supplico, non rendere la mia vita tanto più buia e senza scopo dicendomi che ho capito male.»  
Derek iniziava ad avere mal di testa. Stiles parlava davvero tanto e seguirlo nei suoi monologhi era difficile anche da sobri. In quelle condizioni assecondare i suoi deliri sembrava meno faticoso che contrastarli a brutto muso come Derek faceva di solito. E anche se Stiles lo stava chiaramente sfottendo Derek non avvertiva la minima cattiveria nel suo tono di voce. Non poteva ascoltare il suo cuore o usare il fiuto per sincerarsene come avrebbe fatto se non ci fosse stata l’eclissi, ma non aveva dubbi al riguardo. In più finché Stiles era così di buon umore e lui era così pieno d’alcol tenere a bada i vecchi fantasmi e sentirsi addirittura in pace era facile come non lo era mai stato.  
«Che c’è di strano?» Derek lo biascicò, tentando comunque di schermirsi. «Scott non lo soffre?»  
Stiles parve considerare la domanda con la massima attenzione e alla fine scosse il capo. «Non lo so. Voglio dire, ora che è un lupo mannaro con le zanne e tutto? Non ne ho idea. Magari no, magari per lui è stato come per l’asma.»  
Perfino da ubriaco Derek faticava a credere di stare intrattenendo davvero una simile conversazione. «Non si guarisce dal solletico» affermò, mentre si sforzava di rimettersi seduto e di togliere la bottiglia dalle mani di Stiles prima che finisse in mille pezzi sul pavimento.  
Stiles non parve convinto. «Lo sai per certo? Magari se uno non nasce licantropo sì, invece. Come fai a… a essere sicuro al cento per cento? Io non sono sicuro.»  
Derek cercò di inspirare a fondo per snebbiarsi il cervello. Era una discussione così assurda, perfino per i livelli di follia su cui di norma si assestava qualunque discussione che avesse Stiles come interlocutore principale.  
«È il tuo migliore amico» recriminò, slanciandosi di nuovo verso la bottiglia, ma invano. Non solo era umano per via dell’eclissi, ma si sentiva anche goffo e lento come un macigno per colpa della tequila. «Come diavolo fai a non saperlo?»  
Stiles gli puntò un indice contro lo sterno e rispose: «Ah-ah! Che vuol dire? Non provo a fare il solletico a Scott da quando avevamo, mi pare, circa otto anni. E poi in effetti Scott non c’entra. Non cercare di distrarmi, Derek Hale, l’ho chiesto a te se soffri il solletico. Sei tu quello che mi interessa!»  
Il cuore di Derek si strinse, solo per un istante, al pensiero di come sarebbe stato ascoltare Stiles pronunciare l’ultima frase in tutt’altro contesto.  
Derek scacciò subito quella stupida illusione che, comunque, pareva intenzionata a rimanere nell’aria e ronzargli intorno come un insetto dispettoso. Aveva caldo e si sentiva così sudato che avrebbe voluto levarsi la maglia, ma Stiles aveva ancora il dito premuto con forza contro il suo torace, proprio al centro del petto. E la stanza stava girando un po’ più in fretta di prima.  
«Ah…» Derek provò a protestare. Era intenzionato a zittire Stiles e a chiedere alle dannate pareti di stare un po’ ferme. Invece non riuscì a produrre nessun altro suono e sospirò, incapace di trattenersi, con la testa gettata all’indietro. Essere umani era un’impresa così intricata, specialmente con troppo alcol in circolo nelle vene. Eppure Derek non si era mai sentito così leggero. Perfino gli echi del passato stavano sbiadendo del tutto. Almeno per il momento in lui non c’era più tristezza e nemmeno sensi di colpa. La tequila e Stiles gli stavano regalando l’illusione di poter galleggiare in un mare tiepido come un ventre materno. Aveva voglia di lasciarsi trasportare e di fare cose illogiche e pazze, sicuro che una volta tanto non sarebbe andato a fondo. Senza dubbi o paure, visto che nel peggiore dei casi Stiles l’avrebbe riacciuffato per la collottola come aveva sempre fatto.  
Ad esempio, giusto in quell’istante, Derek avrebbe voluto afferrare la mano di Stiles e mordere il dito con cui lo stava pungolando. Non per fargli male, solo per sentire sotto i denti il rilievo delle ossa, falange dopo falange, e perché era certo di poterlo fare senza pericolo, dal momento che non era in grado di snudare i canini del lupo.  
Stiles ritirò il dito appena in tempo e agitò la bottiglia di tequila ancora più in alto e, momentaneamente, di nuovo fuori portata.  
«Soffri il solletico.» Non c’era più traccia di punti interrogativi nel tono della sua voce. «Un lupo mannaro grande e grosso come te. Pazzesco. Beh, devi ancora pagare pegno. Quindi, sentiamo, qual è il punto in cui sei più sensibile? Qual è? Qual è? Avanti! Qual è?»  
«Stiles…» Derek avvertì una fitta alle tempie che si ripeté quando provò a corrugare la fronte e sollevare le sopracciglia nel suo tipico cipiglio aggressivo. Così smise di tentare. Comunque era inutile, continuava a venirgli più che altro da ridere.  
Se doveva arrendersi tanto valeva farlo sul serio. «L’incavo dei gomiti.» Dopo averlo detto a voce alta si rese conto che era perfino più ridicolo di quanto avesse mai realizzato. Si sarebbe imbarazzato a morte, se solo non gli fosse venuta in mente l’immagine di una Laura ragazzina comodamente seduta sul suo stomaco, con un piede premuto a bloccargli un polso e intenta a tormentarlo sfregandogli sul braccio la punta di una ciocca di capelli. Il ricordo gli chiuse la gola a tradimento e gli fece pizzicare gli angoli degli occhi.  
Ancora una volta fu Stiles a distrarlo dalle ombre che stavano risalendo cupe verso il suo cuore. «Stendi il braccio!» Il tono riuscì a essere perentorio anche se Stiles aveva la bocca impastata quanto la sua.  
Derek sollevò gli occhi al soffitto – perfino quello ruotava lentamente e ondeggiava anche un poco – e incurvò le labbra all’ingiù in una smorfia. «Oh, per favore… davvero? Credevo che il punto fosse convincermi che essere umano è bello, non… beh, questa cosa da bambini dell’asilo o da… oh… per favore…»  
«Solo marginalmente.» Stiles aveva un’aria così compiaciuta che di norma Derek l’avrebbe colpito con uno scappellotto tale da costringerlo a compiere una capriola sul posto. «Ehi, wow, riesco a dire parole così complicate anche da ubriaco. Riesco a recitare filastrocche e a dire “marginalmente” senza impappinarmi. Riesco a dire anche “impappinarmi” senza impappinarmi. Urrà per me! E tu stendi il braccio, amico. Devi pagare pegno.»  
«Marginalm…? Cosa? Stiles…» Derek non riusciva a credere di essere appena suonato così lamentoso. Si passò una mano sul viso in un moto di esasperazione, ma non gli servì a togliersi l’impressione di essersi ritrasformato in un quindicenne ridicolo. Questione su cui voleva sorvolare con tutto se stesso, perché altrimenti le ombre sarebbero tornate, venefiche come bolle di gas nell’acqua stagnante di una palude, e avrebbero portato alla superficie il marcio. Invece, malgrado tutto, Derek si sentiva ancora fuori pericolo, su un terreno solido e asciutto per quanto assai traballante, ed era lì con Stiles che voleva restare.  
«Priorità, amico, priorità» disse Stiles appoggiando la bottiglia sul pavimento ai piedi del letto. «Il solletico e le penitenze vengono prima della missione di convertirti ai favolosi vantaggi dell’essere un umano. Specie quando non hai artigli e non puoi vendicarti squarciandomi la gola, decapitandomi o, boh, sbudellandomi in modi creativi. Lo so, le priorità sono spietate ma, lo dice il nome, vengono prima di tutto. Stendi il braccio, su, tanto non te la lascio passare.»  
Rassegnato Derek finì con l’obbedire e allungò il braccio destro in avanti, tenendolo ben teso. Le dita di Stiles corsero ad arrotolare la manica della sua maglia e a spingerla verso l’alto. Il tocco fece rabbrividire Derek ma non esattamente per il solletico di cui Stiles non la finiva più di blaterare.  
E poi Stiles afferrò una delle fettine di limone che aveva tagliato a inizio serata, quando gli aveva annunciato di essere lì al loft solo per insegnargli come bere tequila fino a – parole di Stiles – farsi colare i neuroni fuori dalle orecchie e bruciarsi per sempre le papille gustative.  
Sull’esperienza che Stiles stava dimostrando al riguardo Derek preferiva non indagare. Né in quel momento ne avrebbe avuto la lucidità e le forze anche a prescindere dall’essere alticcio. La semplice mossa di Stiles era riuscita là dove il liquore d’agave aveva fallito, ossia nel folgorargli le sinapsi dalla prima all’ultima. Non c’era verso, per quanto Derek provasse ad aggiustarle e a farle funzionare. Non quando la sola idea che erano state in grado di formulare prima di spegnersi era che Stiles intendeva cospargergli la pelle di succo di limone e sale per poi leccarli via, nella convinzione grottesca che così gli avrebbe fatto il solletico.  
Derek provò a ritrarre il braccio ma non ci riuscì. Non perché Stiles lo avesse bloccato o redarguito, ma perché i suoi stessi muscoli non volevano saperne di cooperare. Era incredibile. Il suo corpo si era appena ammutinato.  
Oh, Derek era consapevole di desiderare Stiles, a volte perfino con ferocia, anche se non avrebbe mai compiuto nemmeno un solo gesto per forzarlo a ricambiare, però non aveva previsto che ogni singola cellula del suo organismo decidesse autonomamente di volere Stiles fino al punto di paralizzarsi pur di ottenere un contatto intimo e insperato. Quindi alla fine era davvero tanto patetico? Così disperato? Così ubriaco da non avere le palle per sottrarsi a qualcosa che Stiles non avrebbe mai voluto, se solo avesse saputo quali erano i suoi reali sentimenti?  
Il cuore, che gli si stava stringendo nel petto fino a formare un grumo unico e inestricabile di senso di colpa e di bisogno, rispondeva che sì, lo era, ma il suo braccio rimase sollevato e un po’ tremante, anche quando le prime gocce di succo di limone caddero a bagnare la pelle già leggermente sudata.  
La successiva lieve pioggerellina di sale Derek non la notò nemmeno. Chiuse gli occhi un secondo prima che Stiles si chinasse su di lui e la sola cosa a che riuscì a pensare fu la parola «Scusa». Neppure il fatto di chiedere almeno mentalmente perdono, a se stesso e a Stiles, per ciò che stava per concedersi senza alcun diritto servì a prepararlo al tocco delle labbra dischiuse e della punta della lingua che giunse appena un attimo dopo.  
Derek non rise. Stiles se l’era aspettato, sì, certo, ma non sarebbe stata la prima volta che rimaneva deluso a causa sua. No, Derek non stava provando neppure un vaghissimo stimolo al riso. Stinse i pugni fino a quando sul braccio non comparvero i rilievi delle vene e dei tendini, e digrignò i denti, pur senza emettere un suono. Né un gemito né un ringhio. Nulla. Aveva un singhiozzo bloccato in gola e la bocca troppo secca per riuscire a farlo passare oltre e liberare così i respiri che gli erano rimasti imbottigliati nel petto.  
Ormai tutto vorticava, non solo la stanza. Le labbra di Stiles erano un po’ screpolate, i suoi denti terribilmente solidi contro la pelle. La lingua guizzava ogni volta che il gusto aspro del limone si faceva un po’ più deciso. Derek la sentiva su di sé, in quel punto tanto tenero e vulnerabile del braccio, là dove il sangue pulsava impazzito appena sotto lo schermo dell’epidermide. Ne avvertiva la carezza involontaria e non sapeva perché, ma aveva voglia di piangere come un bambino e, nello stesso tempo, di afferrare Stiles per la nuca e di baciarlo con furia, a costo di perderlo una volta per tutte. Riuscì a trattenersi solo mordendosi a sangue l’interno delle guance. Il dolore fisico gli snebbiò per un secondo la mente, ma non cancellò la sensazione, davvero troppo piacevole ed eccitante, della bocca semidischiusa di Stiles che continuava a premere sul suo braccio come in un bacio languido e voluto.  
Derek provò di nuovo a ritrarsi, questa volta con maggior vigore, ma Stiles lo prevenne. Sollevò il capo, leccò via un residuo di sale dal labbro inferiore, ed esclamò: «Ai lupi mannari che soffrono il solletico!» scandendo le parole a voce troppo alta. Poi bevve una lunga sorsata di tequila direttamente dalla bottiglia. Una volta concluso quella sorta di brindisi sgangherato, ridacchiò e protestò in tono teatrale e troppo querulo per poter essere preso sul serio. «Però dovevi ridere. Hai barato, hai detto che soffrivi il solletico ma non è vero, non stavi ridendo, non hai reagito e guardati, sei così…»  
Derek lo vide sbattere più volte le palpebre, forse nel tentativo di mettere a fuoco.  
A un tratto Stiles riaprì la bocca per parlare, ma la richiuse subito senza emettere un suono. Aveva un’espressione dubbiosa che, per qualche motivo, fece arrossire Derek come se Stiles l’avesse appena sorpreso nudo. «N-no…» balbettò Stiles, e i suoi occhi si accesero di una strana luce allarmante. «Tu…? Ooooh. No, non può essere. Però… ah, è difficile. Perché adesso di colpo sta diventando tutto strano e difficile da capire? Ho bisogno di altra tequila.»  
Derek avrebbe voluto protestare che non gli sembrava proprio il caso. La serata stava prendendo una piega pericolosa, Stiles era un tipino troppo intuitivo, a quanto pareva perfino da ubriaco, e se non ci davano subito un taglio Derek non poteva che uscirne spezzato e sofferente.  
Impedire a Stiles di bere ancora era un’ottima idea e Derek era intenzionato a metterla in atto, però Stiles appoggiò distrattamente una mano poco più su di un ginocchio, batté una piccola pacca e sentenziò: «Naaa. Non può essere. Mi sto mettendo in testa idee assurde. Riproviamoci!»  
«Stiles, lascia perdere.» Derek fece appena in tempo a dirlo prima di accorgersi che Stiles non lo stava neanche ascoltando. Aveva assunto un’aria meditabonda che, in un’altra occasione, sarebbe sembrata comica.  
«Posso tentare con un polso?» chiese, però non aspettò risposta. «Voglio tentare con un polso. Anche se non soffri il solletico, o forse sì, non capisco. Voglio… lasciami provare.»  
«È stupido e imbarazzante.» Derek stava davvero facendo tutto il possibile per incupire la voce, solo che la sentiva venire fuori rauca, invece che autoritaria e infastidita. Stiles gli stava sfiorando di nuovo il braccio e tanto bastava a farlo sentire sul serio troppo umano e troppo debole. Era una cosa sbagliata, ingiusta, perfino autolesionista, Derek ne era convinto. Dovevano smetterla. Così faceva male al cuore.  
   
Stiles non lo capiva. Sorrideva. Appoggiò la bottiglia sul letto, in bilico, ma non abbastanza inclinata da rovesciarsi e spargere sul materasso il poco liquido rimasto, prese un’altra fetta di limone e gliela sfregò in modo maldestro sul suo polso mentre Derek deglutiva a vuoto e si malediceva mentalmente per il fatto di essere diventato un codardo con la gelatina al posto delle ossa, incapace di dire un maledettissimo, dannato «No».  
Era sbronzo, già, ma non era stupido o poco onesto al punto da non ammettere, almeno con se stesso, che non ci riusciva perché non voleva riuscirci.  Qualunque cosa gli stesse dicendo la logica lui non desiderava darle retta. Non quando Stiles era di nuovo intento a tormentarlo in quel modo.  
Se la prima volta Derek aveva tenuto gli occhi chiusi per tutto il tempo, questa volta li spalancò e rimase a fissare il profilo di Stiles, la linea dei suoi zigomi, il naso, la fronte, le ciocche ribelli e spettinate che la incorniciavano. Com’era possibile trovare i lineamenti di una persona nello stesso tempo così familiari e così sorprendenti?  
Derek ricordava l’aspetto che Stiles aveva avuto al loro primo incontro. Rammentava i capelli tagliati a zero e quella sua maglietta da piccolo nerd: troppo larga, blu, con uno stupido bersaglio stampato sul petto. Non che Stiles fosse cambiato molto, solo ora era a tutti gli effetti un adulto e si vedeva, così come, per chi lo conosceva bene e sapeva dove cercare, erano evidenti anche i segni delle notti insonni, della paura, delle battaglie combattute e vinte pur senza possedere zanne o artigli. Erano tracce infinitesimali, ma Derek era capace di coglierle, anche se l’eclissi gli inibiva i poteri da licantropo, e le amava, pur detestando le ansie e le sofferenze che le avevano causate. Lentamente e all’inizio senza rendersene nemmeno conto, si era innamorato di Stiles in ogni dettaglio, difetti compresi, e in realtà era la prima volta che imparava a conoscere qualcuno così bene e così a lungo prima di lasciarsi prendere dai sentimenti.  
Non aveva bisogno del fiuto del lupo per avvertire dall’odore che Stiles non intendeva ferirlo, neppure in quel momento, mentre lo faceva impazzire. Derek lo sentì mugugnare una manciata di sillabe incomprensibili contro il suo braccio. Stiles lo stava trattenendo con entrambe le mani e le sue dita avevano una presa salda e decisa. Il soffio del suo respiro sulla pelle aveva uno strano effetto ipnotico e le sue labbra erano umide.  
Non c’era più un solo granello di sale sul polso di Derek, ma Stiles lo stava ancora mordicchiando con un misto tra testardaggine e impacciata lentezza. Il tocco era davvero un po’ goffo, di sicuro a causa dell’alcol, ma ogni lieve stretta dei denti e ogni guizzo della lingua spedivano un brivido su lungo il braccio di Derek, dandogli la sensazione che quel tremore si propagasse dentro le sue vene, fino al cuore, stringendolo o allargandolo a dismisura. Era una percezione così netta e fisica che Derek non riuscì a ignorarla e il suo respiro accelerò un po’.  
No, Stiles non intendeva arrecargli alcun danno, ma se avesse voluto farlo Derek non sarebbe riuscito a impedirglielo e forse non ci avrebbe neppure provato.  
Alla fine si disse che doveva davvero sottrargli il polso, ma, giusto un attimo prima che si muovesse, Stiles lo lasciò andare.  
«Hai delle belle braccia, sai, ragazzone?» Le parole uscirono dalle sue labbra tutte strascicate, però non ci voleva un licantropo per leggerci sincero apprezzamento e un pizzico di divertita malizia. «Hai un sacco di muscoli, sembri fatto di pietra, ma l’interno dei tuoi polsi è morbido, cavolo è davvero, davvero morbido e liscio. E poi hai un buon sapore. Anche senza sale e limone, intendo. Dio, devo essere proprio sbronzo, eh. Ma anche tu, no? Quindi va bene, tanto domani non ti ricorderai niente e nemmeno io. No io forse sì, o magari anche tu, bah, non importa. Comunque è un’ingiustizia: io domani avrò mal di testa e tu no, anche se siamo tutti e due ubriachi. Non ti pare che sia ingiusto, amico? Magari questo non dovrei dirlo, avevamo deciso che dovevo convincerti che essere umani è una figata tanto quanto essere grossi mannari con le braccia di cemento armato e i polsi morbidi, e invece in questo caso no, visto che io odio avere mal di testa. Il mal di testa non piace a nessuno.»  
Derek gli levò la bottiglia di mano prima che Stiles potesse ricominciare a bere. La vuotò al suo posto, perché non ci fossero tentazioni – non ne avevano altre a disposizione – e tossì come il novellino che era, almeno in quel campo. Bere troppa tequila in un sorso solo bruciava come l’inferno e faceva venire le vertigini al punto che sembrava che, per contrasto, le pareti intorno avessero finalmente deciso di stare ferme.  
Derek si schiarì con forza la gola. Il pensiero di avere un incendio dentro il petto e in fondo allo stomaco nel suo caso era grottesco e orribile, creava una metafora davvero spiacevole. Per di più Stiles aveva preso a colpirlo su una spalla con il dorso di una mano chiusa a pugno, protestando per essere stato lasciato senza liquore, anche se la sola cosa che riusciva a inanellare era una serie indignata di «Ehi!»  
Derek lo fermò afferrandolo troppo stretto per il polso. Senza pensare a cosa stava facendo lasciò cadere la bottiglia, che non si ruppe ma rotolò via rumorosamente. «Ehi?» ripeté di nuovo Stiles, ma il suo tono era diventato interrogativo e incerto.  
Derek gli premette una mano sulla fronte e si chiese cosa accidenti stava facendo, almeno finché non si ascoltò dire: «Non avrai mal di testa, lo prenderò io… il dolore, lo prenderò io. Non avrai mal di testa, starai bene».  
Stiles sbatté le palpebre, si grattò perplesso la nuca con la mano libera e scosse il capo, e poi a un tratto sorrise, come se avesse finalmente capito ciò che Derek gli aveva appena promesso. Tutto il suo viso si illuminò al punto che Derek si ritrasse quasi di scatto, di nuovo accaldato e con le gote arrossate. Un secondo di troppo e avrebbe ceduto alla voglia di abbracciare Stiles e di affondargli il viso nell’incavo del collo. C’era ancora l’eclissi e il suo naso non avrebbe potuto cogliere le sfumature dell’odore di Stiles, gli sarebbe rimasto nelle narici solo il tipo di sentore che gli umani, quando lo trovavano gradevole e invitante, chiamavano “profumo della pelle”. Derek non sarebbe riuscito a leggervi nessun sentimento o emozione, né a suo favore né tali da mettersi una volta per tutte il cuore in pace e rassegnarsi al fatto che Stiles non l’avrebbe mai ricambiato. Derek in quel momento era umano e annusando Stiles avrebbe ottenuto solo di assaporarne l’odore, ma sarebbe bastato quello a farlo annegare di nuovo sotto un’enorme onda di desiderio struggente, non ne aveva alcun dubbio. Stava già accadendo. Non aveva alcuna speranza di risalire in superficie a prendere fiato se continuava ad avere Stiles così vicino.  
Stiles però non sembrava aver fatto il minimo caso al modo brusco con cui si era scostato. Stava ancora sorridendo. «Ok» rispose contento, «ci conto. Me lo devi perché siamo ubriachi per colpa mia e mi sta bene, avevo previsto il mal di testa, si può sopportare un mal di tesa pur di vedere Derek Hale ubriaco, no? Cioè, guardati? Lo sai che prima ti sei perfino messo a ridere, vero? Tu, capito, è stato epico, ah, valeva un dopo-sbornia di quelli da record. Però, ok, ti dirò “toglimi il mal di testa, amico” e… e me lo lascerò curare perché me ne devi una: hai barato. È una cosa scorretta. Non si fa, no. Avevi detto che soffri il solletico e non è vero. Nessuno resta rigido come un palo se… quando, mentre…  se… se qualcuno gli lecca un braccio, no? Oh, no! Hai di sicuro barato.»  
Derek non si era mai sentito in balia di così tanti sentimenti contrastanti. Era intenerito e aveva lo stomaco annodato per l’ennesima volta, e contemporaneamente gli stava prendendo di nuovo una stupidissima ridarella che non sapeva bene né come gestire né come giustificare con se stesso. Non capiva come fosse possibile essere spinti verso qualcuno fino al punto di provare dolore fisico perché non si poteva davvero raggiungerlo e, nello stesso preciso momento, essere semplicemente felici per il solo fatto di averlo accanto, anche se in un modo diverso da quello desiderato. Non riusciva a spiegarselo, ma era esattamente ciò che stava provando.  
In quello stato, comunque, gli pareva inutile provare a razionalizzare. Perciò si lasciò cadere all’indietro, lungo disteso sul letto, con il cuore che correva sempre più svelto e una risatina affacciata proprio sul limitare delle labbra dischiuse. Derek la lasciò uscire e, quando anche il suono di quell’inconsueta ilarità si fu disperso fluttuando via verso il soffitto del loft, si sollevò di nuovo sui gomiti e puntualizzò, anche se non era per nulla seccato: «Tu hai barato nel gioco della scorsa eclissi».  
Non aveva idea di come discolparsi, ma era sua intenzione aggiungere anche che, in realtà, era stato sincero riguardo al solletico. Non ne ebbe modo. Stiles glielo impedì senza nemmeno accorgersene, quando crollò a sua volta sul letto e agitò un dito in un frenetico segno di diniego.  
«No, ooooh no, no, no, proprio no. Io ho… oddio, non posso dire che non ho barato, in effetti. Sì, ok, ho barato, però non come pensi tu, amico. No, proprio no. Ho solo detto che una di quelle tre cose che ti ho raccontato era una bugia e invece erano tutte e tre vere. Beh, circa. Ti odio sul serio quando mi fai sentire il povero umano del branco e, tecnicamente, quella cosa con Cora è stata una respirazione bocca a bocca e non un vero bacio, ma sono solo dettagli e la faccenda del sogno era vera pure quella, quindi non ho barato oppure sì, ma in modo lieve. Che altro potevo fare? Non ti lasciavi curare e non volevi darmi lezioni e nemmeno avermi attorno durante le eclissi e, sul serio, non credo che dovresti stare solo quando la luna è così, non ti fa bene, non mi va che tu stia solo, lo so cosa potresti metterti in testa. Quindi ho giocato un po’ sporco, però non ti ho mentito. Più o meno…»  
Derek non fece nemmeno un misero tentativo di ribattere. Ogni sua logica si era nuovamente inceppata. Avvertiva un sollievo umanissimo e parecchio infantile alla notizia che non c’era mai stato nulla di concreto tra sua sorella e Stiles, anche se il suo naso e il suo istinto fraterno gli avevano sempre detto che avrebbe potuto esserci eccome. Ma, al di là di quel ridicolo formicolio alla bocca dello stomaco, c’era il baratro infinito del desiderio e della possessività. Un solo passo falso sarebbe bastato per cadere e precipitare nel gelo del bisogno inappagato. E Stiles aveva appena detto di averlo sognato davvero. Derek non poteva pensarci. Non doveva.  
Stiles nel frattempo non era stato fermo un attimo. In quel momento era disteso su un fianco, un po’ raggomitolato e con la testa appoggiata sul suo cuscino che, chissà come, era riuscito ad acchiappare alla cieca e di cui si era appropriato senza chiedere il permesso mentre mugugnava: «Non è il mio, se avessi portato il mio… ah, perché non ci ho pensato? Dovevo, era ovvio che… non posso… ma comunque non è il mio…»  
Derek cercò di strizzare le palpebre e mettere ordine tra le idee, anche solo per capire qualcosa di quell’ultimo delirio, ma prima di riuscire a snebbiarsi un po’ la mente si ritrovò di punto in bianco con un paio di dita piantate tra le costole, e alle dita seguì la cantilena un po’ stonata della voce di Stiles. «Non so cosa mi è preso, sai? Il sogno, dico. Non so, non mi era mai successo, di solito al massimo te ne vai in giro nei miei incubi e non è un buon presagio, quei sogni lì sono sempre dei brutti macelli sanguinolenti. Ogni tanto in quegli incubi muoio, oddio, in effetti muoio quasi sempre, e tu pure, un sacco di volte. È frustrante oltre che spaventoso, anzi, no, ora che ci sto riflettendo mi fa proprio girare le palle. Non so tu, ragazzone, non credo di volerlo sapere cosa sogni di solito, ma me lo immagino, e, appunto, non ti fa incazzare? Dovrebbe. Non è giusto, quindi... ah, è inutile, tanto un sacco di roba non è giusta nemmeno quando siamo svegli. Non ho voglia di essere furioso, ho voglia di bere e tu hai finito la tequila, però non ce l’ho con te. Sul serio, va bene, sto bene. Tu stai bene, Derek? Le eclissi con tutto quello che provocano non ti piacciono proprio, lo so, ma questa tanto per cambiare non è male, ammettilo. È come quel sogno: non è per niente male. È stato strano, però, eri così accaldato e non cercavi di uccidermi o di salvarmi da qualcun altro che voleva uccidermi. No, non era affatto male. Non avevo mai sognato di scopare qualcuno, un ragazzo insomma, oh sì, una volta ho sognato che Malia era diventata un maschio, solo che non ero io quello che ci dava dentro, e qualche volta mi è successo di fare sogni che… non so, non me li ricordo bene, erano diversi, non erano niente di che e, ehi! Ragazzone, tutto ok? Sei così silenzioso. Sei sempre silenzioso e quando non lo sei di solito ti parlo sopra, ma ora sei più zitto del tuo tipico modo di stare zitto. Tutto a posto? Non stai per vomitare, vero? Andrà meglio se ti sdrai anche tu su un fianco. Fidati, funziona.»  
Derek aveva chiuso gli occhi e stretto i pugni sulle lenzuola, ringraziando il cielo e la luna oscurata di non avere artigli da sfoderare o zanne da digrignare in un modo che avrebbe potuto mettere Stiles in fuga per lo spavento. O forse no, ed era proprio quello il problema: Stiles non era mai fuggito davanti a lui o alle sue minacce. Mai, nemmeno quando aveva avuto paura sul serio.  
Stiles era tenace, non era semplice liberasi di lui, e per Derek era addirittura impossibile, visto che in effetti non voleva farlo. Però no, non era tutto ok. Come poteva esserlo? Era tutto confuso, storto, assurdo. Non potevano starsene lì a parlare come se nulla fosse del fatto che Stiles aveva sognato di scoparlo. Cristo santo.  
Non era normale né salutare né anche solo vagamente sensato. E no, non stava per niente bene. Non c’era niente di sano nell’avere voglia che Stiles continuasse un simile racconto. Stiles era ubriaco in una maniera indecente, ma lui doveva essere uscito di senno. Cosa credeva? Che a sentire certe cose dalla voce di Stiles sarebbero diventate vere? Che sarebbe bastato ascoltarlo descriverle nel dettaglio per avere il permesso di baciarlo sul serio, non in un fottutissimo sogno ma lì e subito, nella vita reale?  
«Va bene.» Derek si costrinse a masticarlo tra i denti. Era sua la colpa, non di Stiles. Era lui quello che nutriva sentimenti non richiesti. Stiles aveva solo cercato di essere amichevole ed era così sbronzo che straparlava peggio del solito. Avrebbe dovuto fermarlo, anziché ringhiare. Avrebbe dovuto farlo stare zitto, non per se stesso ma per Stiles che l’indomani, se si fosse ricordato qualcosa, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto aggiungere la vergogna al mal di testa annunciato. Non che Stiles, per come Derek lo conosceva, fosse uno dall’imbarazzo facile, però perfino per lui doveva esistere un limite. Derek si ripeté che era meglio impedirgli di parlare, ma non combinò niente, a parte torturare il cotone delle lenzuola e ferirsi di nuovo la carne tenera all’interno delle guance.  
Non poteva muoversi, non osava. Se l’avesse fatto non credeva che sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi e in quel momento il solo modo in cui il suo corpo voleva rispondere a Stiles era improponibile. Specialmente quando Stiles era così tanto ubriaco. La sola idea di forzarlo o di approfittare della debolezza di entrambi riempiva Derek di così tanta nausea che perfino l’eccitazione ne risultava smorzata. «Va bene» soffiò un’altra volta, a voce più bassa.  
Sentì il cuscino frusciare sotto la testa di Stiles, come se lui stesse annuendo. «Lo so che domattina mi pentirò di avertelo raccontato, eh, ma al diavolo, era solo un sogno, un gran bel sogno devo dire, appagante, parecchio, e le sbronze tra amici si prendono anche per questo, no? Per dirsi quelle cose che l’indomani ti faranno pensare: “Dio, fulminami, voglio morire ora”. O forse no, perché in effetti non ho mai raccontato a Scott di averlo sognato nudo e con le gambe spalancate e le braccia, sì, anche le braccia aperte, e la faccia nascosta nel cuscino che, ora me lo sto chiedendo, era questo? Credo di sì, beh, non ho mai detto una cosa simile a Scott, verissimo, ma a parte il fatto che il solo pensiero è talmente, baaaah, orribile, no, sul serio, è la cosa più stomachevole, raccapricciante e sbagliata che io abbia mai anche solo immaginato. Non voglio immaginarlo in effetti. E se non lo immagino non ho motivo di parlarne con Scott, giusto? Giusto, grazie a Dio. Sì, esatto, grazie, Dio, sì, grazie! Ma tra noi due è piuttosto buffo se ci pensi, ragazzone. Io e te, ah, no, dai è buffissimo. Noi due a letto insieme e tu che mugoli con la faccia tutta rossa e il cuscino tra i denti, ti rendi conto? No, non tra i denti, tra le zanne, questo me lo ricordo nel dettaglio, hai delle zanne piuttosto impressionanti, non sono facili da dimenticare, soprattutto se uno sogna di farti ammattire finché non le usi per sventrare un cuscino. Ecco perché è buffo, amico, perché tu sei tu e lo sappiamo come sei fatto e solo io potevo essere così fuori di testa da sognare una cosa del genere, no? Tu che ti lasci scopare? Da me, poi? Mugolando per averne di più? Tu? È la cosa più folle e ridicola del mondo, non trovi? Per questo te lo sto raccontando, perché è buffo e, seriamente, tu non ridi abbastanza. Cioè, capisco come mai, ma non è giusto e non è… umh, salutare? Sì, quello. Non ti fa bene. Quindi ho deciso che, ah, non lo so, ora che te l’ho detto non fa ridere nemmeno me è più, è… imbarazzante tipo “uccidimi appena termina l’eclissi, ti prego”, però è anche… mmh, ok, posto che ho tanta di quella tequila in corpo che non sono più neppure capace di inventarmi una palla, tanto vale essere sincero, anche eccitante, se ci ripenso. Molto assurdo e molto, molto eccitante.»  
Derek pensò che avrebbe davvero potuto uccidere qualcuno a fine eclissi, solo non era affatto detto che fosse Stiles. Aveva voglia di ululare fino a sgolarsi, era tutto così frustrante!  
Ogni singolo particolare di ciò che Stiles gli aveva appena raccontato gli si era stampato a fuoco nel cervello e non c’era tequila che potesse convincerlo che a fine eclissi se ne sarebbe scordato. Non avrebbe mai potuto, perché per quanto riuscisse ad ammetterlo solo perché aveva bevuto troppo, in realtà era in grado di immaginare perfettamente la scena che Stiles diceva di aver sognato. Riusciva a vedere se stesso intento a trattenere i gemiti e a contenere il lupo, per timore di perdere il controllo sino in fondo. Poteva figurarsi il sudore che gli si raffreddava sulla nuca e nell’incavo della schiena e quasi avvertire davvero la sensazione di calore che correva veloce, come una goccia rovente lungo tutta la sua spina dorsale.  
Stiles nemmeno si accorgeva di cosa era capace di fargli senza neanche toccarlo. Magari non l’avrebbe capito comunque, perfino se lui avesse deciso di confessarglielo. Derek per primo lo comprendeva solo in parte. Non aveva avuto un’epifania improvvisa, no. Si era perso giorno dopo giorno dentro le follie di Stiles, dentro i suoi discorsi e la sua capacità innata di preoccuparsi prima di tutto dei bisogni degli altri, spesso inconsapevolmente. Sì, Derek si era smarrito in tutti quei monologhi, nella voglia che gli prendeva a volte di dare sollievo almeno per un istante al moto perpetuo del corpo e della mente di Stiles e, contemporaneamente, era incantato dalla convinzione che in qualche modo quel continuo movimento, la sottostante energia, il logorio perfino, fossero preziosi e unici e speciali.  
Certo, c’era ancora l’irritazione che spesso Stiles gli causava con la sua sola esistenza, per il solo fatto che per i sensi di un licantropo Stiles era davvero troppo. Stiles era eccessivamente rumoroso e vivace. Un continuo accavallarsi di stimoli da cui non c’era mai tregua se non nella lontananza. Ma appunto per quello senza Stiles una stanza sembrava vuota il doppio e, alla lunga, la stessa identica cosa poteva dirsi dell’esistenza di chi lo frequentava.  
Derek si era ritrovato ad averne bisogno, come di un benedetto rumore di fondo che eliminava ogni crepa nella diga malandata dei suoi costanti silenzi e la richiudeva prima che brutti pensieri, ricordi orribili e rimpianti invadenti potessero zampillare fuori e poi montare come una piena e sommergerlo come era successo in passato. Perfino dopo avere trovato un equilibrio, di quella presenza tanto ingombrante e ormai così familiare Derek non poteva fare a meno. Non più, neanche volendo.  
Ogni altro tipo di voglia era venuto solo dopo, ancora più tardi, quando avere intorno Stiles era diventato così usuale che Derek aveva iniziato a notare i dettagli. Un neo, la forma di uno zigomo, la linea appena sbarbata della mandibola, le vene in rilievo sui polsi, i muscoli non più adolescenziali delle gambe e della schiena, la solidità tutta maschile dei fianchi.  
Insieme alle pulsioni fisiche era comparsa dentro il cervello e prima ancora dentro il cuore di Derek anche la sicurezza che Stiles fosse diverso da chiunque altro. Differente da qualunque altra persona lui avesse mai voluto con così tanto trasporto e testardaggine. Derek si era convinto che a Stiles avrebbe potuto affidarsi anche tra le lenzuola, perfino nel mormorio di parole sciocche da innamorati o nei momenti di  piacere così intensi da richiamare alla superficie il lato animalesco e terribile della sua natura.  
Stiles era come le eclissi, come la marea, non gli dava scampo, avrebbe potuto eroderlo dall’interno e lasciare di lui solo un guscio vuoto, scavato da un milione di onde. E anche in quel caso Derek l’avrebbe lasciato fare. Perché era quello che aveva imparato, prima ancora di ritrovarsi ad amarlo: di Stiles ci si poteva davvero fidare. Era in se stesso e nella propria capacità di autocontrollo che, in quel momento, Derek non aveva la minima confidenza.  
Ringhiò di nuovo, seppellendo il viso nell’incavo del braccio per smorzare il suono, in modo che Stiles non lo notasse e non si preoccupasse oppure incuriosisse al punto da chiedere spiegazioni. Oltre che a premere con le labbra contro il rilievo solido del muscolo Derek si ritrovò a mordere, per attenuare il desiderio e per disperdere tutte quelle immagini mentali così vivide che lo stavano tormentando e che di sicuro avrebbe finito con il sognare a sua volta. Malgrado ciò dovette rotolare bruscamente sul materasso, prima su un fianco e poi a pancia in giù, per nascondere il fatto che era duro, confuso e frastornato e che la tequila c’entrava poco e niente.  
Mancava poco alla fine dell’eclissi e Derek lo percepiva perché aveva i sensi di licantropo ancora bloccati, ma iniziava a sentirsi più forte e gli stava passando la sbornia, anche se, in un certo senso, non aveva l’impressione di essere molto più sobrio di prima.  
Stiles in ogni caso era ancora decisamente ubriaco. «Ecco» gli sorrise, beato e indubbiamente sul punto di farsi venire un attacco di ridarella da incredulità, « sì, ecco, è proprio questa la posizione in cui ti ho sognato. Solo con le braccia aperte e, beh, nudo. Molto nudo. Che storia, eh? Pazzesco! E non avevo nemmeno bevuto come oggi o mangiato pesante prima di andare a dormire, non so cosa…» E poi si zittì all’improvviso, con le pupille dilatate, prima di socchiudere gli occhi e strizzarli, quasi per essere certo di riuscire a mettere a fuoco. Derek non fece in tempo a voltarsi dall’altra parte per evitare il suo sguardo, e comunque non ne sarebbe stato capace. Non era un vigliacco. Non fino a quel punto. Non ancora.  
Stiles risollevò le palpebre, fece una strana smorfia, si massaggiò la fronte e, per la seconda volta da quando era iniziata l’eclissi, ripeté: «Oh, non è possibile». Ma il tono era affermativo, non dubbioso ed era chiaro, addirittura lampante, che Stiles aveva capito che lui era eccitato. «Oh! Ooooh, ragazzone. È… sei… wow! Sul serio? È lusinghiero. Sempre se non è solo la tequila ma è anche tutto questo parlare di me e te e, ok, la smetto? Dimmelo, se è il momento adatto per chiudere il becco.»  
Di norma Derek gli avrebbe risposto proprio con un perentorio «Sta’ zitto!» invece rimase a fissarlo in silenzio e si disse che forse era meglio che fosse lui a tacere.  
Stiles continuò a sostenere il suo sguardo per una lunghissima manciata di secondi, dopodiché si rigirò a sua volta, ma sulla schiena. Si passò entrambe le mani sul viso, emise una specie di suono a metà strada tra un soffio e un fischio e ridacchio in modo nervoso. «Ok» disse, parlando attraverso lo schermo delle dita che ancora gli coprivano in parte la bocca. «Ok, quindi. Ok. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto. Ma è ok, sul serio. Voglio dire… io in fondo ti ho sognato. Resta una cosa pazzesca, se ci pensi, però è anche chimica. Io ti ho sognato e a te non dispiace, ok. Non dispiace nemmeno a me, a essere sinceri, è solo… Wow, io e te, sesso, eccitazione reciproca. È parecchia roba da metabolizzare.»  
Mentre parlava Stiles aveva di nuovo cambiato posizione e ora era semiseduto su un fianco e guardava in giù verso di lui con gli occhi più stanchi ma anche più attenti che Derek avesse mai visto.  
Appena un attimo prima che Derek potesse dire o fare qualsiasi cosa Stiles gli sfiorò una spalla e l’attaccatura del collo con le dita e poi si ritrasse, lentamente, tornando ad adagiarsi del tutto sul materasso e ad affondare metà del viso nel cuscino.  
«Non riesco a pensarci adesso» mugugnò con la voce tutta impastata e rauca. «Il mio corpo ora che ne stiamo discutendo ci pensa eccome, devo ammettere, ma non… ho sul serio bevuto troppo per poterci pensare subito, ragazzone.» Poi sollevò la testa di scatto e si sforzò di riaprire gli occhi che si stavano chiudendo per il sonno. «Questa cosa non cambia il fatto che siamo amici, giusto?» Aveva un’espressione ansiosa e preoccupata che lasciò Derek non meno turbato di tutto il resto. «Siamo amici ormai, eh? Non c’è bisogno che lo ammetti, lo so che queste cose le odi, ma siamo amici. Non voglio che questa faccenda, non so nemmeno come chiamarla, è… Dio, non voglio che rovini niente. Possiamo essere amici lo stesso, giusto? E riguardo all’eclissi, lo so che ho barato ma…»  
Derek non sentì mai pronunciare il resto della frase. Stiles non riuscì a finirla. A ogni parola, sillaba dopo sillaba, la sua voce si era fatta più flebile e incerta e, per quanto Stiles avesse lottato per rimanere sveglio, le sue palpebre erano diventate sempre più pesanti. Derek l’aveva visto accadere e aveva pregato che Stiles crollasse il prima possibile e che gli concedesse una tregua. La sua supplica era stata accontentata. Stiles si era addormentato di punto in bianco.  
La luna aveva scelto più o meno lo stesso identico momento per tornare a splendere argentea e materna oltre i finestroni e il lucernario del loft. Derek chiuse gli occhi a sua volta, prese un lungo respiro, serrò piano i pugni saggiando la rotondità delle unghie che erano ancora umane ma già pronte, se solo lui l’avesse voluto, a ritornare di nuovo artigli.  
Dell’ebbrezza dovuta alla tequila non rimaneva quasi più niente, a parte il sapore insolito che gli riempiva la bocca e la ormai vaghissima sensazione di galleggiare senza peso, senza niente al mondo a cui potersi ancorare per non finire disperso, alla deriva. Per scacciarla si alzò – in modo cauto, per non svegliare Stiles, perché era meglio per tutti se restava addormentato – e mosse qualche passo per la stanza chinandosi a raccogliere le due bottiglie vuote.  
Doveva mettere ordine, fare una doccia, ritrovare la calma. Prima, però, cercò il telefono e digitò in fretta il numero di Scott e il testo: “Stiles è qui. Ha bevuto troppo. È tutto ok, non preoccuparti. Avvisa suo padre”.  
Appena un paio di istanti dopo la vibrazione del cellulare lo avvisò che Scott aveva risposto: “Nessun problema. Lo Sceriffo pensa che Stiles sia a dormire da me”.  
Derek scosse il capo. Non era sicuro di voler cogliere davvero la premeditazione che il messaggio di Scott poteva lasciargli intendere. Non era affatto certo che gli facesse bene pensare che Stiles aveva preventivato di fermarsi da lui, se fosse stato troppo ubriaco per andarsene, o anche soltanto per il desiderio di non lasciarlo solo.  
Oh, Stiles era un cretino e uno spudorato e lui avrebbe dovuto sollevarlo di peso, caricarlo sul sedile posteriore della macchina e consegnarlo a Scott. Avrebbe dovuto, già, ma non lo fece. Riappoggiò i bicchieri sporchi sul tavolo, rinunciò alla doccia, digrignò i denti imprecando contro se stesso e tornò verso il letto. Si sedette sul bordo e non seppe resistere alla necessità di un contatto. Appoggiò una mano sulla testa di Stiles, si chinò, inspirò quasi con violenza e lasciò che l’odore della sua pelle e dei suoi capelli gli riempisse le narici, i polmoni e perfino il cervello.  
Stiles si agitò nel sonno ancora troppo leggero, riaprì per un attimo gli occhi ma non parve particolarmente scioccato di ritrovarselo accanto, così vicino, catturato nel momento in cui concludeva un gesto tanto intimo e che nessuno gli aveva dato il permesso di compiere. «Mmmmh» mugolò, anziché sottrarsi o scostare la sua mano. «Il mal di testa non è ancora arrivato.»  
«Non arriverà. Dormi.» Derek nel dirlo stupì prima di tutto se stesso, eppure non riuscì a provare rimpianto.  
Stiles annuì senza alcun accenno di remora, sbadigliò e mugolò ancora. «Ho barato» si sforzò di biascicare, distendendo le gambe e aggrappandosi con una mano al cuscino, le palpebre già di nuovo a mezz’asta, «ma prometti che alla prossima eclissi mi lascerai stare comunque tra i piedi, con o senza tequila.»  
Derek allontanò le dita dalla sua fronte un po’ sudata, però annuì. «Dormi» tornò a ripetere, «dormi e basta.»  
Stiles parve comprendere che obbedirgli era davvero la cosa migliore da fare, perché si appallottolò all’istante in uno stretto nodo umano, ginocchia al petto, e tornò al suo beato oblio, con una mezza smorfia serena ancora stampata sul viso.  
Derek si alzò di nuovo, fece il giro del letto e gli si stese accanto, cercando di non odiarsi per il bisogno assoluto che provava di rimanere lì a vegliarlo e a guardarlo dormire.  
Un'altra eclissi era passata, ma la notte prometteva di essere ancora molto lunga e decisamente insonne.


	3. Terza eclissi – La luna del sesso e la luna dell’amore

 

_Darling I feel you, under my body._  
 _Only love, only love._  
 _Give me shelter, or show me heart_  
 _Come on love, come on love._  
 _Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart_

_( Only love - Ben Howard)_

 

Derek raddrizzò il libro – sul serio? Non succedeva solo nei film di essere così distratti o imbranati da fingere di leggere tenendo un libro aperto al contrario? – e corresse anche la propria postura finché non decise che, in realtà, sarebbe sembrato più naturale se si fosse fatto trovare comodamente stravaccato sul divano, anziché seduto in quella maniera rigida e impettita. Ma poi che accidenti si era messo in testa? Di fare il disinvolto? Che senso aveva? Proprio nessuno, specialmente quando non era nemmeno certo che Stiles si sarebbe presentato.  
Non lo vedeva da una settimana. Per quel che ne sapeva l’appuntamento poteva essere saltato.  
Dopo tutti i casini che si erano susseguiti negli ultimi mesi e con tutti i pericoli a cui erano scampati insieme, alla fine Stiles era stato trascinato via per qualche giorno da uno Sceriffo incollerito, ancora parecchio sottosopra e in vena di essere particolarmente protettivo. Non che lo Sceriffo non fosse sempre pronto a difendere Stiles con il vigore di un’orsa a cui avessero osato sfiorare i cuccioli, almeno le volte in cui era al corrente dei pasticci in cui Stiles si era cacciato. Ma di solito Stiles dribblava suo padre con una nonchalance perfino un po’ inquietante e si tuffava comunque di testa in qualunque abisso di spaventose calamità si fosse appena aperto davanti ai suoi piedi o davanti a quelli del resto del branco. Invece, tanto per cambiare, lo Sceriffo aveva letteralmente sequestrato Stiles, arrivando perfino a bruciare giorni di ferie, e l’aveva portato con sé chissà dove e per chissà quanti giorni.  
Magari in quel momento si trovavano in altri boschi, meno infestati da creature sbucate da un delirio o da una bolgia infernale, o forse erano andati a vedere l’oceano, chissà. Dovevano essere in un qualche posto tranquillo in cui poter rimanere un po’ da soli, come un padre e un figlio del tutto normali. Anche se Derek, ora che conosceva bene il passato di Stiles, si domandava se lo Sceriffo e Stiles una famiglia normale l’avessero mai avuta.  
Lui si augurava che quel breve momento di pausa fosse utile a entrambi. La possibilità di creare nuovi ricordi con la propria famiglia era una piccola cosa che si finiva per dare sempre per scontata. Solo quando non si aveva più modo di farlo ci si rendeva conto di aver perduto un dono prezioso. Quindi era davvero ottimo che quei due fossero andati in campeggio o a pescare o in un qualche luogo pacifico a discutere con un briciolo di calma di una vita che di calmo non aveva assolutamente nulla di nulla.  
Stiles però, che Derek sapesse, non era ancora rientrato in città. Derek non lo aveva nemmeno sentito di recente e quindi non c’era stato un ulteriore accordo riguardo all’eclissi di quella sera.  
Per folle che potesse sembrare ed essere, l’ultima volta in cui lui e Stiles ne avevano parlato in modo diretto era stato durante l’eclissi precedente. Stiles aveva insistito per avere il permesso di tornare al loft per quella di quella sera – che sarebbe iniziata tra nemmeno mezz’ora – e Derek gliel’aveva concesso, ma quando era accaduto Stiles era stato così ubriaco che non sarebbe stato strano se, nel frattempo, se ne fosse scordato. E non era detto che non avesse cambiato idea. Derek non poteva esserne certo perché non aveva avuto modo di chiederglielo.  
All’indomani mattina della loro nottata alcolica Stiles si era svegliato con meno mal di testa e più appetito del previsto, anche grazie al fatto che Derek aveva mantenuto la promessa di alleviargli ogni eventuale sofferenza post-sbornia. Non aveva neppure aspettato che si svegliasse per iniziare a occuparsene. Gli erano bastati un accenno di smorfia nel sonno e uno specifico cambiamento nell’odore di Stiles per capire che gli effetti del dopo-tequila avevano iniziato a farsi sentire. A quel punto Derek gli aveva appoggiato una mano sulla fronte, con molta più leggerezza del solito, e aveva assorbito il dolore. Dal canto suo non aveva sentito che un vago disagio, era stata una passeggiata rispetto ad altre occasioni simili.  
Però al risveglio Stiles era stato il solo affamato tra i due. Derek l’aveva guardato mangiare una colazione decisamente di fortuna, si era lasciato criticare per i suoi modi di vita niente affatto salutari che non prevedevano un frigorifero e una dispensa adeguatamente riempiti fino all’orlo di cibi nutrienti, e a quelle accuse aveva risposto a stento e a monosillabi, oppure sollevando di tanto in tanto un sopracciglio. Non perché Stiles non avesse avuto le sue ragioni, ma perché il suo interesse a dibattere riguardo a un’alimentazione sana era pari a quello ad andare a un seminario sulle gioie dell’uncinetto. E poi era un lupo mannaro, santo cielo, tra tutte le morti possibili che lo attendevano al varco difficilmente c’era anche quella dovuta al colesterolo.  
Sul momento, però, Derek non ci aveva nemmeno pensato. Per tutto il tempo, malgrado avesse blaterato ininterrottamente di tutt’altro, Stiles aveva avuto addosso un odore di eccitazione così forte che a Derek era stato impossibile non notarlo. Inoltre Stiles non aveva fatto che occhieggiarlo in modi ridicoli e sogghignare tra sé e sé con compiacimento ogni volta che aveva creduto che lui non se ne sarebbe accorto.  
Non c’erano voluti né un genio né i sensi da licantropo per capire cosa aveva continuato a passare per quella testolina dalle rotelle in perenne movimento.  
Derek aveva trascorso tutto il tempo a dirsi che avrebbe dovuto spedirlo via, se non voleva finire per cedere. Chiunque avrebbe ceduto. Ok, certo, lui a detta di Stiles sembrava essere stato sbozzato nel cemento, ma non era fatto di pietra e aveva i suoi limiti. Stiles quella specifica mattina era andato a un passo dal farglieli superare tutti e Derek si era detto che, se l’avesse fatto, poi se ne sarebbe pentito, perché il sesso non era amore e lui, per sua sfortuna, da Stiles desiderava entrambe le cose.  
Alla fine, però, non erano riusciti nemmeno ad affrontare l’argomento. Il fato – sempre che uno volesse credere in certe stronzate. Derek ogni tanto qualche dubbio sulla questione destino lo aveva – si era messo di mezzo giusto a metà della seconda tazza di latte e cereali che Stiles si era versato, e l’aveva fatto presentandosi al loft sotto le spoglie di una Lydia particolarmente agitata e senza fiato. Dopodiché lui e Stiles erano schizzati via in soccorso del branco e da allora la sorte si era impegnata con particolare ironia e vigore, in primo luogo per cercare di eliminare sia lui che Stiles e, in secondo luogo, per far sì che non riuscissero a rimanere soli in una stanza per più di dieci minuti netti alla volta, in genere mentre erano tutti e due in pericolo di vita.  
Ora che ogni cosa era tornata momentaneamente a posto e la terza eclissi stava per cominciare Derek non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, né Stiles si sarebbe fatto vivo. Il suo istinto gli diceva di sì e lo pungolava con la speranza, per quanto lui non fosse per nulla convinto che gli facesse bene nutrirla.  
Il fatto che Stiles potesse desiderarlo, se non amarlo, gli sembrava ancora un po’ incredibile, almeno per certi versi. Ma il fiuto e perfino la vista e l’udito gli dicevano che, sì, Stiles era stato sincero. Non aveva mentito nel dire che non gli era dispiaciuto sognarlo. A quanto pareva a Stiles non sarebbe dispiaciuto affatto nemmeno mettere in pratica ciò che, per il momento, aveva soltanto immaginato.  
In almeno un paio di occasioni appena meno cruente delle altre e perfino nel mezzo del caos che, con ciclicità allarmante, si era riversato su Beacon Hills e sul branco, l’odore di Stiles si era venato di un’inconfondibile eccitazione sessuale repressa e di una frenesia che non dipendeva solo dall’adrenalina del momento.  
Derek avrebbe dovuto tenerlo più che mai alla larga, non desiderare di riuscire ad avere finalmente un attimo di tregua per potersi ritrovare solo con lui, per di più senza i propri poteri, umano e debole in mille sensi diversi come lo era sempre durante un’eclissi. Sarebbe stato più sensato e tanto meno indolore.  
Invece eccolo lì, in attesa, ansioso come per un primo appuntamento, e per che cosa? Dubitava che, in ogni caso, Stiles avrebbe mai potuto dargli ciò che davvero voleva. Finire a rotolarsi con lui su un materasso, o su qualunque altra superficie libera e vagamente accogliente, non avrebbe cambiato quel dato di fatto. Introdurre il sesso nella loro attuale equazione sarebbe solo servito a complicare le cose e a far sì che lui ne uscisse perfino più a pezzi e magari con un nuovo carico di rimorsi.  
Malgrado ciò Derek aspettava, con un libro inutile aperto sulle ginocchia e lo sguardo puntato sull’allarme che l’eventuale venuta di Stiles non avrebbe comunque fatto scattare. Il solo segnale di pericolo attivo, in quel momento era quello metaforico che lampeggiava nel suo cervello.  
Derek aspettava e provava a dirsi che era ridicolo fare tutte quelle storie. Non era detto che Stiles sarebbe arrivato e, se invece l’avesse fatto, a quel punto ci sarebbe stato modo e tempo di pensare a come gestire la sua presenza. Forse Stiles stesso non avrebbe più avuto quell’odore così forte di desiderio che aveva aleggiato nel loft la mattina dopo l’eclissi precedente. Magari sarebbero riusciti entrambi, sia lui che Stiles, a lasciar perdere per amor di equilibrio, o forse no. Ma, al diavolo tutto, non era per niente un fottuto primo appuntamento, che senso aveva comportarsi come se lo fosse?  
«Nessuno» si disse Derek a voce alta, alzandosi in piedi e abbandonando il libro. «Proprio nessuno.»  
Ed era vero. Ciò che Derek desiderava in realtà era Stiles accanto a sé, anche solo per una sera, del tutto a prescindere dal sesso. Voleva solo averlo lì e constatare per l’ennesima volta che Stiles teneva a lui al punto da preoccuparsi che le eclissi non lo facessero sentire a disagio.  
Era ciò che Stiles gli aveva mostrato di provare indipendentemente dai sogni assurdi e dall’eccitazione di entrambi: amicizia. E se da un lato per Derek non era sufficiente dall’altro desiderava anche quella, e si disse che poteva sempre trovare il modo di farsela bastare, se solo Stiles si fosse finalmente fatto vivo.  
Poi il portellone del loft iniziò a scorrere rumoroso sui cardini e Derek, che in quel momento stava presidiando con nervosismo la finestra e dava le spalle all’ingresso, sentì la voce allegra, squillante e parecchio affannata di Stiles prima ancora di scorgere il suo viso.  
«Ehi, ragazzone, sei in casa? Ho portato il gelato per farmi perdonare del ritardo, quindi giù gli artigli e recupera un paio di cucchiai e magari lo sciroppo al caramello, o la granella di nocciole. Vanno bene anche i tuoi soliti Smarties. Per una volta possiamo strafare.»  
«Umphhh» sbuffò Derek, occhi al cielo come se non avesse passato le ultime ore a chiedersi spasmodicamente se Stiles si sarebbe presentato.  
Stiles non gli fece minimamente caso. «Ok, ok, afferrato» disse e fu lui a eclissarsi all’istante, diretto verso un’altra stanza e verso il congelatore come se fosse stato in casa propria, senza attendere il permesso e senza ulteriori indugi.  
Quando ricomparve, a mani vuote e infilate a fondo nelle tasche dei jeans, Derek era ancora immobile, in piedi davanti ai vetri sempre un po’ opachi della finestra. La tinta bluastra della notte stava già iniziando a perdere il suo colore da abisso oceanico e a tingersi di un rosso slavato, come sangue versato goccia a goccia nell’acqua più chiara.  
«Appurato che non hai né sciroppo né granella di nocciole e a quanto pare nemmeno voglia di gelato, o se non altro uno stile di vita decente che preveda di arredare una vera cucina, credi che ti sia avanzato almeno un “Ciao, Stiles, sono felice di vederti?” O anche di quelli sei a corto come lo sei di mobilia e di cibi salutari? Non provare a protestare, il gelato è un sostituto del pasto molto più sano di quanto si creda.»  
Stiles era chiaramente divertito, ma Derek nel voltarsi a fissarlo lo fulminò con lo sguardo proprio come se nel loro rapporto non ci fosse mai stato il minimo progresso.  
Non ce l’aveva con lui, proprio no, ma non sapeva da che parte cominciare a gestire se stesso e l’intera situazione. E poi era davvero così felice di vederlo che la battuta l’aveva punto fin troppo sul vivo, anche se non nel senso in cui Stiles l’aveva intesa.  
«Ah!» Quello di Stiles fu quasi un sospiro. «È una di quelle nottate in cui dobbiamo ricominciare tutto da capo?» La sua espressione però diceva: «Va bene, sono disposto comunque a farlo» e lo faceva con una tale chiarezza e tranquillità che Derek si sentì ridicolo, ammorbidì la posa rigida di schiena e spalle e scosse il capo.  
«Eclissi» rispose, cercando di dare la colpa alla luna. «Sai cosa ne penso.»  
Stiles sollevò entrambe le braccia e le mani in un gesto un po’ eccessivo ma eloquente. «Sono qui apposta, amico, sono qui apposta.»  
Derek gli credeva e gli era anche grato ma non aveva idea di cosa rispondere. Un semplice grazie sarebbe stato la scelta migliore, ma Stiles si era già fatto fin troppo vicino e non odorava solo di amicizia e di buone intenzioni.  
«Sentiamo» lo apostrofò con entusiasmo e con un velo quasi impercettibile di scaltrezza. «Quale incredibile ed esaltante esperienza da umano ti andrebbe di sperimentare questa volta? È un’eclissi molto breve, se non sbaglio, sarà passata prima che tu te ne renda conto, quindi avanti, spara, cosa vorresti fare per distrarti?»  
Derek si sedette sul bordo del tavolo, sollevò entrambe le spalle e piegò all’ingiù gli angoli delle labbra per ostentare una buona dose di scetticismo e nascondere il fatto che, almeno per il momento, nulla stava andando come se l’era aspettato.  
«Nemmeno un quarto d’ora, infatti» disse asciutto. «Non c’è granché che si possa fare in così poco tempo.» Fu quasi sul punto di aggiungere che forse Stiles avrebbe fatto meglio a risparmiare energie e gelato e rimanere a casa, o occupare la serata in maniera comunque un po’ più proficua. Invece rimase in silenzio.  
Era davvero patetico. Non aveva alcuna logica incazzarsi perché si era messo in testa, più o meno inconsciamente, che Stiles non aspettasse altro che una buona occasione per provarci.  
Però, ora che Stiles era lì sotto i suoi occhi, Derek si stava rendendo conto di averci sperato davvero, anche se continuava a dire a se stesso che il sesso avrebbe solo reso tutto molto più doloroso e complicato. Beh, era ridicolo. Infantile e inaccettabile. Non aveva nessuna ragione per sentirsi deluso e per comportarsi di nuovo come il solito stronzo imbronciato.  
Poi Stiles strinse due dita – un cerchio imperfetto formato con il pollice e l’indice – intorno al suo polso destro, in una presa un po’ incerta. «Ci sono un sacco di cose che si possono fare in un quarto d’ora. Molte più cose di quante uno potrebbe sognarne.»  
Per via dell’accenno al sogno, Derek arrossì un po’, senza neanche accorgersene. Stiles a differenza di lui lo notò e il suo odore si accese delle note pungenti di un immediato picco di eccitazione. Quasi certamente fu quello –  che avrebbe dovuto fare imbarazzare Derek per davvero – a  far fremere la schiena di Stiles, con così tanta forza che perfino le sue labbra tremarono un po’ quando aggiunse: «Un sacco di cose, Derek, credimi. Io riesco a immaginarne parecchie…»  
Derek lo vide inumidirsi le labbra con la punta della lingua e d’improvviso non fu più capace di rimanere seduto. Dovette alzarsi di scatto e allontanarsi un po’. Aveva voglia di afferrare Stiles per i fianchi e di premerlo contro il tavolo. Aveva bisogno di sentirlo mentre lo spogliava e affondava con le dita nei muscoli della sua schiena. Il senso di necessità che stava sperimentando era così lancinante che lo fece vacillare indietro di un passo, indeciso tra attacco e difesa.  
Impegnato com’era a cercare di contrastare almeno un po’ la forza del desiderio, non si accorse che l’eclissi era già iniziata. Il sangue che correva in circolo troppo svelto gli impedì di cogliere la sensazione ormai familiare del potere che si ritraeva, come risacca su una spiaggia deserta, con la rapidità inafferrabile dell’acqua ma anche con la lentezza maestosa di una marea in fase calante.  
«Credevo di avertelo detto, Stiles: i licantropi hanno più resistenza degli umani. In tutti i campi» sussurrò, ascoltando incredulo il suono sinuoso della sua stessa voce. Non aveva idea di cosa stesse facendo, ma non riusciva proprio a smettere. «Un quarto d’ora per noi è un lasso di tempo  davvero ridicolo.»  
Ah! Ecco. Ecco il dannatissimo effetto che Stiles era capace di fargli. Così d’un tratto Derek era passato senza soluzione di continuità dall’avere tutta l’aria di aver ingoiato un riccio di castagna e di non voler essere disturbato mentre cercava di digerirlo, al fare battute di pessimo gusto sulla propria potenza sessuale? Fantastico. Cosa intendeva dimostrare? Che gli era appena saltato in mente? Neppure un disperato in un bar di terz’ordine sarebbe ricorso a un’allusione così triste e becera.  
Derek si sarebbe dato una manata sulla fronte, imprecando contro la sua stessa idiozia, non fosse stato per il luccichio nello sguardo di Stiles e per l’improvvisa impennata di malizia che gli stava colorendo il viso.  
Non ci voleva chissà che fiuto per capire che Stiles stava per rispondergli a tono e Derek non si meravigliò affatto di sentirlo ridacchiare. «L’eclissi è già iniziata, Derek, non sei più un possente licantropo insaziabile, sei un misero umano proprio come me, e scommetto che mi basterebbe meno tempo di quello che ci metterà la luna a tornare normale per farti ammattire del tutto. In fondo io sono umano da più tempo di te, ho una certa esperienza riguardo alle tempistiche di noi poveri mortali. Sì, sono pronto a scommettersi, borioso lupo mannaro che non sei altro.»  
«Scommettere?» Derek strinse gli occhi in due sottili fessure e attraverso lo schermo delle ciglia guardò Stiles fraintendere del tutto la sua domanda e la sua confusione.  
«Scommettere» lo scimmiottò Stiles. Poi senza aggiungere una sola parola afferrò l’orlo della sua t-shirt e iniziò a sollevarla, così, di punto in bianco e senza tante cerimonie. Derek lo lasciò fare, più per la sorpresa che perché avesse già iniziato a rendersi davvero conto di cosa stava per succedere. Ma, se a quel punto si era aspettato che Stiles iniziasse a baciarlo, o a toccarlo là dove la sua pelle era ormai nuda, scoprì all’istante di essersi di nuovo sbagliato.  
Stiles rimase a una certa distanza e si limitò ad allungare le mani verso la fibbia della sua cintura. Derek digrignò i denti, tentato di fare da sé, soltanto per accelerare i tempi.  
Non che tutti i dubbi e le remore sul fatto che fare sesso con Stiles potesse rivelarsi la mossa più sbagliata l’avessero abbandonato, ma non riusciva a pensarci mentre Stiles lo spogliava. Non poteva, non ne aveva le forze, e di sicuro la colpa non era dell’eclissi che lo rendeva umano.  
Era semplicemente impossibile resistere, proprio come lo sarebbe stato svuotare il mare con un cucchiaio o provare a respirare sott’acqua. La questione non era meramente legata al desiderio fisico, semmai si trattava di una sorta di necessità che non gli concedeva altre opzioni, se non quella di cedere momentaneamente le armi.  
Che Stiles ci stesse mettendo un piccolo secolo solo per slacciare una dannata cintura non rendeva il bisogno meno impellente. Era come patire la sete, ma non in un deserto, no, era come morire con la gola riarsa mentre si crollava esausti sulla riva sabbiosa di un lago, ad appena pochi centimetri dalla salvezza e dall’acqua. Derek si sentiva anche fisicamente la bocca talmente secca che non riuscì nemmeno a imprecare o a intimare a Stiles di sbrigarsi e di smetterla di torturarlo invano.  
In compenso e come al solito, Stiles aveva fiato a sufficienza per entrambi e, a quanto pareva, al momento non era a corto neanche di determinazione. Fu lui a sfoderare un rauco tono di comando, con lo sguardo fisso negli occhi di Derek e le dita che finivano di sfilare il cuoio spesso della cintura. «Resta appoggiato al tavolo e tieni ferme quelle mani, sono io che ho scommesso, a me la prima mossa. Gioco da umani, regole dell’umano, ricordi?»  
Il metallo della fibbia produsse un suono simile a uno sparo che echeggiò secco e pressante al momento dell’impatto contro la superficie scabra del pavimento in cemento.  
Derek prese atto del fatto che, nella realtà proprio come nei sogni, a Stiles non dispiaceva affatto dimostrarsi autoritario. Forse avrebbe dovuto esserne stupefatto e seccato ma non era né l’una né l’altra cosa. Alla fin dei conti Stiles faceva sempre e comunque di testa sua, con tutti o quasi, in qualunque campo. Derek in particolare non era mai riuscito a tenerlo veramente sotto controllo, né a farsi obbedire più di tanto. In compenso spessissimo Stiles l’aveva spinto a fare come voleva lui, in un modo o nell’altro.  
E poi che importanza aveva chi ringhiava ordini a chi quando erano così vicini l’uno all’altro e già evidentemente accaldati ancora prima di cominciare? Nessuna. Proprio nessuna, specie ora che la punta delle dita di Stiles stava correndo troppo veloce sul rilievo dell’abbottonatura dei suoi jeans. Derek abbassò lo sguardo e le vide fermasi sul primo grosso rivetto d’acciaio, ancora stretto nello spazio angusto dell’asola.  
Stiles lo liberò alla svelta, aprendo un minimo varco iniziale, poi con gli indici di entrambe le mani afferrò i passanti più vicini e tirò, lasciandosi trasportare in modo tale che non fu Derek a essere attirato verso di lui, ma il contrario.  
Stiles frenò il movimento all’ultimo secondo, con un controllo che non poteva che venirgli dall’adrenalina, perché di norma non ne sarebbe stato capace. Lui e Derek si ritrovarono immobili, a pochi millimetri l’uno dall’altro.  
Stiles sorrise e Derek fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi e a serrare la presa sul bordo del tavolo, proprio come, per tutt’altri motivi, aveva fatto durante la prima eclissi. Il fiato di Stiles gli solleticò il viso, il lobo di un orecchio, il collo, ma le sue labbra non lo toccarono affatto.  
«Può darsi che su di me le eclissi di luna funzionino al contrario, chi lo sa, ragazzone, chi lo sa.» Fu più che altro un lungo soffio graffiante, ironico ma non del tutto. «Non dico che mi fanno diventare un pericolosissimo lupo mannaro, ma forse mi rendono più forte o più sicuro di me, tirano fuori l’istinto animale, mi fanno diventare un po’ predatore. O magari è solo che odio perdere. Sì, non è la prima volta che lo penso quando ci sei di mezzo tu, Derek. È sul serio che odio perdere.»  
Dopodiché Stiles tornò ad allontanarsi, tranne che per le dita ancora allacciate ai passanti. Non aveva baciato Derek, nemmeno su una spalla o sul collo e non si era strusciato contro di lui per fargli sentire quanto era eccitato. Derek era riuscito ad avvertire solo il respiro, la voce e la carezza troppo lieve del cotone della maglietta di Stiles che a tratti sfregava appena contro i suoi addominali o più su contro i capezzoli e il petto.  
La tentazione di afferrare Stiles per la nuca o per entrambe le braccia e di premerselo addosso era fortissima ma, ormai, la curiosità di giocare quel gioco pericoloso con le regole dettate da Stiles era ancora più forte. Quindi Derek non si mosse, si limitò ad aspettare e a racimolare le forze per un ironico «L’orologio ticchetta, umano. Il tempo scorre» che non avrebbe mai immaginato di ascoltarsi dire.  
Le labbra di Stiles si allargarono nel sogghigno più ampio e storto che Derek gli avesse mai visto in faccia e i suoi polsi ruotarono, tirando di nuovo con decisione. Il POP dei bottoni che si aprivano tutti insieme risuonò fin troppo nitido nel silenzio totale del loft.  
Lo sguardo di Derek e quello di Stiles si incrociarono a metà strada quando quello dell’uno risalì verso l’alto e quello dell’altro dardeggiò entusiastico verso il basso.  
A quel punto la sola cosa ticchettante rimasta in circolazione era il cuore di Derek che, però, iniziava a perdere colpi o a saltare fin troppi secondi – e battiti – perché stava seguendo un nuovo ritmo sincopato, addirittura bizzoso.  
In quello stato non c’era modo di provare a controllare né la respirazione né la corsa del sangue di vena in vena, e Derek non voleva neppure provarci.  
Si limitò a prendere fiato, come prima di un tuffo, in preparazione a una prolungata apnea. Poi Stiles si mise in ginocchio, sfregò il viso e le labbra già dischiuse e umide contro lo schermo teso del cotone dei suoi slip e per Derek tutto il mondo, non solo la notte fuori dalle finestre corrose e trascurate, si tinse di rosso vermiglio come sangue appena versato.  
Un secondo dopo Stiles sfoderò anche i denti. Umanissimi, comuni denti non particolarmente acuminati, ma bastò che si chiudessero in modo appena accennato sulla curva alla base della sua erezione per far sì che Derek irrigidisse tutti i muscoli del corpo.  
Se quello era l’effetto che gli facevano attraverso la stoffa non osava immaginare cosa sarebbe successo se li avesse sentiti sulla pelle nuda.  
Stiles inspirò a fondo, proprio come avrebbe fatto lui se le loro posizioni fossero state invertite.  
Non c’era davvero nemmeno un grammo di giustizia nell’universo. Neanche uno. Se ci fosse stato Derek in quel momento avrebbe avuto i suoi sensi integri e attivi e, a costo di ferirsi con il responso, avrebbe cercato di capire cosa stava succedendo davvero tra lui e Stiles per scoprire in che ginepraio si stavano cacciando.  
Finché durava l’eclissi, però, Derek non ne era in grado e si disse che forse era meglio così. Cosa c’era da indagare? Non esisteva nessun mistero. Stiles era curioso e lo trovava eccitante, punto e basta. Si trattava di puro e semplice sesso.  
Derek non poteva pretendere altro ed era troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro. In ogni caso non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Se quello era il massimo che poteva avere da Stiles l’avrebbe comunque accettato, almeno per il momento. Avrebbe preso ciò che gli veniva offerto, perché non ce la faceva proprio più.  
Era stanco di sentirsi come uno che sta allungando una mano alla cieca per stringere qualcosa di solido, di rassicurante e soprattutto di desiderato, e invece si ritrova tra le dita soltanto un pugno di cenere. Cullare false speranze poteva solo peggiorare le cose, certo, ma Derek provava una necessità impellente che andava ben oltre la voglia che Stiles finisse di spogliarlo e lo facesse godere.  
Se l’illusione di avere Stiles per sé era tutto ciò che gli spettava, almeno per una notte, Derek era disposto a pagarne il prezzo in futuro.  
In ogni caso Stiles non gli lasciava scelta. Aveva entrambe le mani chiuse sui suoi fianchi e continuava a seguire la linea del suo uccello con la bocca, con i denti, perfino con la lingua, il tutto senza essersi ancora deciso a tirare giù i maledettissimi slip. Il cotone era ormai umido in più punti e che sfregasse sulla pelle era già di per sé un tormento. Da un lato era piacevole ed eccitante in modo inatteso, dall’altro attenuava ogni tocco e Derek avrebbe voluto ringhiare per la voglia e per la frustrazione. Quando arrivò al punto di non poterne più provò a schiarirsi la gola il tanto di tirare fuori la voce e di dire a Stiles che, se non si decideva a darsi una mossa, lui si sarebbe spogliato da solo. Ma non ebbe modo di pronunciare neppure una sola sillaba.  
Si sentì afferrare per la vita, i palmi delle mani aperte e nervose di Stiles che finalmente – Dio, sì, grazie! – toccavano sul serio la sua pelle, scorrevano su di lui, saggiavano l’attaccatura delle prime vertebre in basso sulla sua schiena e poi si tuffavano più giù,  oltre la cintura dei jeans e l’elastico degli slip, tirando e facendosi subito ansiose e un po’ maldestre per la troppa fretta.  
A Derek quella frenesia parve particolarmente esaltante e appropriata perché rispecchiava la sua. Quando Stiles la smorzò bruscamente si sentì tradito e imprecò, senza nemmeno accorgersi che lo stava facendo. Non gli importava di potersi ritrovare con uno scomodo groviglio di vestiti intorno alle caviglie, voleva più contatto e lo voleva all’istante.  
Stiles invece si era fermato proprio sul più bello e lo stava fissando, questa volta dal basso verso l’alto, con un’espressione bellicosa. Derek rispose allo sguardo indurendo il proprio e soffiando dalle narici, non per esprimere reale minaccia ma solo per impazienza e per la forza del mero istinto.  
Stiles sorrise e, come se al posto di un’occhiataccia avesse appena ricevuto un segnale di via libera, fece scorrere le dita sotto la stoffa, ma con molta più calma. Derek si ritrovò ancora imprigionato nei jeans, ma con gli slip scostati il tanto necessario perché Stiles potesse cominciare a toccarlo. Solo che Stiles pareva avere tutt’altri progetti. Si limitò a sfiorarlo, per tutta la lunghezza, con un solo dito, in apparenza più per curiosità che per mera lussuria. Il verso di apprezzamento che segui fu così esplicito e spontaneo da far arrossire Derek come una scolaretta.  
E poi Stiles lo morse. Punto e basta. Non sull’uccello teso e congestionato, ma sulla porzione di pelle sottostante, proprio all’attaccatura dell’inguine. Derek sussultò e imprecò di nuovo e, sul serio, non aveva la minima idea di ciò che gli stava uscendo di bocca.  
Stiles ridacchiò con le labbra ancora premute sulla sua pelle. Una risatina vagamente isterica, ancora un po’ incredula e ansante, ma anche parecchio esaltata. Uno sbuffo che solleticò Derek e gli fece arrotolare lo stomaco in un nodo troppo stretto.  
«Ok.» Perfino il tono di Stiles era esilarato, non ci voleva un lupo mannaro per capirlo. «È pazzesco, ma… ah! Aaaah! È, Dio… capisci cosa intendo? AH!»  
«Stiles…» L’esasperazione di Derek si spense in una specie di liquido singhiozzo dal suono decisamente osceno. Il bordo del tavolo divenne fin troppo solido e caldo nella presa spasmodica delle sue dita.  
Stiles aveva chiuso gli occhi e, senza alcun preavviso, aveva iniziato a leccarlo. Non un tocco leggero, come quello di un attimo prima, o un rapido tentativo incerto, no, Stiles stava usando solo la punta della lingua, ma in modo così lento e deliberato da non lasciare alcun dubbio: si stava divertendo un mondo e intendeva continuare a farlo.  
«Mmmh» mugolò, assestandogli un altro paio di piccoli morsi niente affatto dolorosi e trattenendolo con entrambe le mani per impedirgli di spingere in avanti il bacino. «Hai sul serio un buon sapore anche senza sale e limone.»  
Le guance di Derek non diventarono ancora più rosse solo perché non c’era più sangue a sufficienza per irrorarle. Era come se tutto il calore che il suo corpo possedeva si fosse concentrato solo nella sua erezione ormai bollente. Per contrasto l’aria tiepida della stanza sembrava fredda là dove incontrava la sua pelle sudata, soprattutto sul collo e sulle spalle.  
«Scommessa» borbottò Stiles, tra sé e sé e praticamente tra un morso e l’altro. «Prima la scommessa…» E poi lo prese in bocca senza più aspettare nemmeno un secondo.  
Derek dovette mollare la presa sul bordo del tavolo e aggrapparsi a lui, alle ciocche sulla sua nuca e al tessuto della sua t-shirt fino a slabbrarne il colletto, con dita che tremavano già troppo e che solo per via dell’eclissi non terminavano in una serie di affilatissimi artigli.  
La vista di Stiles era impagabile. Derek pregò di riuscire a mandare a memoria ogni singolo, ridicolo dettaglio. Le mezzelune d’ombra che le ciglia proiettavano sul viso, la curva un po’ arricciata del naso, la fronte aggrottata per la concentrazione. La bellezza di tutti quei particolari, prima ancora che il piacere, spediva una serie di svelti brividi su lungo la spina dorsale di Derek e rendeva le sue gambe molli e cedevoli, quasi fossero fatte di stupidissima gelatina.  
Il modo in cui Stiles lo stava stuzzicando, succhiando e rilasciando solo per poi spingersi contro di lui quasi con violenza, aveva un che di ancora inesperto ed esplorativo, e anche per quel motivo era da impazzire. Se quella era l’intensità di ciò che Stiles era in grado di fargli provare quando aveva fretta e stava ancora cercando il giusto metodo e ritmo, Derek non voleva nemmeno pensare a come si sarebbe sentito se la bocca di Stiles avesse avuto un po’ più di familiarità con il suo corpo.  
Essere lui quello che, alla fine, crollava in ginocchio sarebbe stato così poco dignitoso, eppure Derek non si sarebbe sorpreso più di tanto se le sue gambe avessero ceduto davvero. E in malora anche l’orgoglio. Gli era toccato di prostrarsi al suolo più o meno in quello stesso punto del loft per motivi molto più orribili e atroci e davanti a persone per cui la sua dignità non esisteva nemmeno. Persone che non avevano aspettato altro che di vederlo crollare per distruggerlo. Nemici che l’avevano visto come un giocattolo da smembrare senza un solo rimorso.  
Comunque sarebbe andata a finire tra loro, Stiles invece l’avrebbe sempre aiutato a rialzarsi. Certo, per abbatterlo stava usando tutto il suo impegno e una buona dose di furbizia, ma anche tanta più devozione di quanta Derek se ne sarebbe mai aspettata. Non che Stiles gli stesse concedendo tregua, pietà o dolcezza, però perfino negli istanti di massima aggressività nei suoi gesti c’era attenzione. C’era cura nel non spingere troppo oltre il tocco sporadico dei denti e nel dargli ciò di cui Derek aveva bisogno, così come ce n’era nel farlo tremare sempre un po’ più forte, ma anche nell’assecondare le brevi spinte secche che lui a tratti non riusciva a proprio a trattenere. Stiles avrebbe vinto la scommessa, sì, ma si stava anche occupando di lui, a modo suo, pur nella foga del momento.  
Derek non si azzardava a leggere nulla di speciale in tutti quei piccoli segnali che parlavano di intimità e di impegno, però li notava, anche senza bisogno di chissà quale potere dei sensi.  
Scosse il capo e scacciò il pensiero, cercando di concentrarsi solo sul piacere e sul fatto che Stiles era così vicino, così suo, almeno per il breve spazio ingannevole di una notte.  
Non era poi così difficile lasciare andare la mente alla deriva più completa. Non quando le sue dita potevano incastrarsi tra le ciocche sudate o chiudersi sulla nuca di Stiles, per premerselo ancora più addosso e sprofondare, e perdersi, possibilmente fino a svanire del tutto. Il resto non aveva importanza. Non nell’immediato. Derek ci avrebbe riflettuto dopo. O magari non ci avrebbe ripensato affatto, perché tanto era inutile. Non c’era nulla da intuire o su cui costruire speranze fragili come castelli di sabbia abbandonati troppo vicini alla riva del mare.  
Stiles era Stiles, ecco tutto. Poteva essere irritante, fastidioso, una spina nel fianco, ma possedeva anche un’innata tendenza a occuparsi del benessere altrui, se gli era possibile farlo, in qualunque circostanza. Non era un santo, e nemmeno un martire, non stava facendo nulla che non avesse voglia di fare, ma era da lui far sì che anche Derek fosse il più possibile soddisfatto. Stiles si sarebbe comportato nello stesso identico modo anche con un altro amante.  
Andava bene così, malgrado tutto. Era Stiles. Solo Stiles che, in fondo, stava mostrando uno dei lati del suo carattere che Derek amava di più. Perciò quando Derek lo chiamò di nuovo per nome, lasciando trapelare tutta la propria urgenza, non ebbe il minimo dubbio sul fatto che, in ogni caso, stava affidandosi in mani amiche, a qualcuno che, una volta tanto, non avrebbe usato le sue stesse debolezze per annientarlo e per scavargli l’ennesimo solco nel petto. Almeno in quel senso, quando era con Stiles, lui era al sicuro, e quindi si concesse di invocarlo ancora e poi ancora, mentre perdeva il conto delle volte e anche la cognizione del tempo.  
Stiles rispose afferrandolo con ancora più forza per i fianchi e gemendo senza ritegno pur senza smettere di farlo impazzire, neppure per un istante, e anzi mettendoci ancora più testardaggine e impegno di prima.  
Il bacino di Derek scattò in avanti e Stiles non gli impedì di spingere, una, due, tre volte. Dopodiché lo bloccò senza preavviso, facendolo gemere a voce troppo alta, mentre lo rilasciava quasi del tutto. Gli diede a malapena modo di tirare il fiato e poi cominciò ad accarezzarlo, con un ritmo sempre più svelto e concitato.  
Derek si morse un labbro quasi a sangue, maledisse l’eclissi e l’impossibilità di focalizzare il fiuto sull’odore di Stiles e l’udito su minuzie come il battito del cuore o il ronzio folle del sangue nelle vene.  
Del tutto ignaro della sua indignazione contro la momentanea debolezza della sua natura e della luna, Stiles continuò ad accarezzarlo e ad assaporare e mordere ogni punto di pelle nuda che gli veniva voglia di assaggiare. Seguì il rilievo di un paio di vene, ridisegnò le linee del suo sesso e premette baci sempre meno casti ovunque le sue dita o la sua lingua avessero appena scoperto un punto più sensibile. E proprio quando Derek stava iniziando a sentire la mancanza del calore e della foga con cui la sua bocca era stata capace di accoglierlo, Stiles glieli concesse di nuovo.  
Il piacere raggiunse un vertice così acuto da diventare quasi dolore e Derek fu costretto a reclinare il collo all’indietro e ad azzannarsi di nuovo un labbro per non supplicare. Nemmeno la trasformazione avrebbe potuto riempirlo di una sensazione di vigore altrettanto selvaggia. Si sentiva febbricitante. I suoi muscoli vibravano per la tensione, la sua schiena era inarcata fino allo spasimo.  
Appena un attimo dopo l’orgasmo lo travolse e lo sfinì come raramente gli era successo in vita sua, prosciugandolo di ogni energia praticamente all’istante. Era cresciuto dentro di lui come un’onda enorme, perfino più incontrollabile della potenza dell’eclissi, e di conseguenza fu molto più devastante nel ritrarsi e nel lasciarlo a boccheggiare senza più né forze, né senno, né fiato.  
Derek non riusciva a respirare e nemmeno a pensare. Avrebbe voluto issarsi a sedere sul tavolo, per trovare un briciolo di stabilità, un punto di appoggio, un appiglio che gli evitasse di farsi portare via dalla corrente del piacere che ormai andava scemando ma che scivolando via troppo in fretta erodeva tutte le sue difese. La sola ancora che gli fu concessa fu la voce di Stiles, così ansante e roca da suonare quasi irriconoscibile. «Cazzo! Oh, santo cazzo!»  
A Derek venne da piangere e da ridere, tutto nello stesso tempo. Perché nulla avrebbe potuto essere più da Stiles di quella sboccatissima chiosa. Nulla al mondo. Il che voleva dire che non stava solo sognando: Stiles era lì davvero. Era con lui, in un modo o nell’altro.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi vide che Stiles si era rimesso in piedi e lo osservava con le palpebre semi abbassate e con una strana espressione indecifrabile. Derek non riusciva a comprenderla senza potersi aiutare con l’olfatto. Si trattava di scetticismo? Di curiosità? Di dubbio?  
Gli era impossibile venirne a capo, ma di una cosa, se non altro, era certo: Stiles era ancora eccitato. Il desiderio era evidente e non lasciava margine di errore. Derek l’aveva fiutato per tutto il tempo che era trascorso dalla precedente eclissi, non era una novità. Sogni erotici e voglie che, quando la luna era normale, lui riusciva ad annusare senza problemi, ecco cosa lo univa a Stiles, alla fin fine. Avevano in comune il branco, Scott soprattutto, e ora anche il sesso. Tutto lì.  
Non valeva nemmeno la pena di continuare ad arrovellarsi. Derek, però, lo stava facendo lo stesso. Voleva smettere e se per riuscirci era costretto ad agire gli rimanevano solo due possibili scelte:  cacciar via Stiles in malo modo, come gli era capitato di fare un sacco di volte in passato, o lasciarlo restare e usare quel poco che rimaneva dell’eclissi per fingere che andasse tutto bene e tentare di spegnere il cervello una volta per tutte.  
Non doveva essere difficile, in fondo, Stiles annientava già così la maggior parte delle sue stupide difese e i sensi da umano erano così labili e insulsi. Se quelli del lupo venivano acuiti dal piacere, quelli dell’uomo – Stiles gliel’aveva dimostrato giusto un attimo prima – raggiunto un certo ammontare di stimoli impazzivano e in pratica non servivano più a niente. Tanto valeva mandare in tilt sia i suoi che quelli di Stiles.  
Derek si dipinse sul viso una falsa sicurezza da predatore un po’ minaccioso, che in quel momento proprio non provava, allungò entrambe mani e agganciò Stiles per i passanti dei jeans nello stesso modo in cui Stiles aveva afferrato lui poco prima. Lui, però, tirò in modo brusco e talmente deciso che Stiles quasi gli cadde tra le braccia. Derek non perse tempo a stringerlo a sé, anche se i suoi muscoli tremarono mentre si imponeva di controllarsi. Invece che limitarsi a premerselo addosso e a baciarlo come avrebbe voluto, Derek assecondò il movimento stesso del corpo di Stiles, sfilò le dita dai passanti dei suoi jeans e lo strinse per la vita, facendolo praticamente ruotare a mezz’aria come se non pesasse un grammo.  
L’eclissi di luna si era portata via la potenza più brutale del licantropo, ma non la forza che Derek aveva conquistato a prezzo di fatica e allenamento e, comunque, l’energia nervosa che lo animava sarebbe stata sufficiente a fargli spostare una montagna a mani nude. Stiles non avrebbe avuto alcun modo di fermarlo, anche volendo, ma non pareva interessato a opporre resistenza. Prima ancora di ritrovarsi seduto sul ripiano del tavolo aveva già chiuso entrambe le gambe intorno alla vita e ai fianchi di Derek, in un nodo così stretto da fargli subito mancare il fiato.  
Stiles era pericoloso e nemmeno se ne rendeva conto, non aveva la più pallida idea di quanto male poteva infliggergli. L’intera faccenda era una follia, un gigantesco errore.  
Derek non poteva pensare di andare avanti così, ma non riusciva nemmeno a fermarsi. Non era mai stato capace di farlo, e le conseguenze erano sempre state terrificanti. Eppure non c’era verso, specialmente con Stiles, con Stiles più che con chiunque altro.  
Il soli modi efficaci che Derek conosceva per difendersi erano chiudersi a riccio o attaccare a sua volta. Ma con Stiles non funzionava nessuna delle due cose. Stiles gli toglieva di dosso ogni protezione, strato dopo strato, e non si lasciava allontanare o scoraggiare da un mero paio di zanne digrignate e da qualche vana minaccia ripetuta troppo di frequente e proprio per quello ormai non più credibile. E se anche l’avesse fatto Derek non sarebbe stato in grado di lottare davvero perché il solo pensiero di ferirlo, anche solo metaforicamente, gli risultava intollerabile.  
La sola aggressività che poteva ancora concedersi era quella disperata con cui lo liberò della t-shirt, tenendolo quanto più possibile non a portata di bacio, e quella appena più tangibile con cui gli affondò i denti, momentaneamente del tutto smussati dall’eclissi, nella rotondità soda di una spalla.  
«Niente baci» si disse, anche se le labbra di Stiles, spalancate per la sorpresa e per l’eccitazione, erano terribilmente invitanti. I baci non avrebbero avuto alcun senso e ricordarli dopo sarebbe stata solo una tortura. Niente baci, niente discorsi, solo sesso. E urgenza, perché tutto potesse finire prima della conclusione dell’eclissi.  
L’ultima cosa di cui Derek aveva bisogno era di avere ancora Stiles tra le braccia quando il suo fiuto avrebbe ripreso a funzionare a dovere, di nuovo attivo al punto da confermargli troppo brutalmente che non c’era altro da odorare a parte il desiderio e il piacere. No, Derek era convinto che fosse meglio assecondare la foga di entrambi e incominciò subito a sbottonare i jeans di Stiles, scostandoli di lato quanto più poteva senza lasciare che lui si alzasse per toglierseli del tutto.  
Un secondo dopo le dita di Derek erano già chiuse sul calore pulsante della sua erezione e la sua bocca stava marchiando un nuovo segno arrossato sulla sua gola, appena sotto un orecchio.  
Stiles emise una specie di sospiro strozzato, le mani che non riuscivano a stare ferme e che quindi scorrevano senza sosta, si aggrappavano solo per un istante ovunque trovassero un appiglio, tremavano un po’, e poi riprendevano subito a vagare ansiose e senza una meta precisa.  
«Uh…» Quando si accorse che stava per dire qualcosa, Derek provò a farlo tacere aumentando il ritmo delle carezze e baciandogli il collo con ancora maggiore impegno. Così facendo, però, fece scattare una certa molla nel cervello di Stiles che, anziché restarsene zitto, riuscì a blaterare uno spezzato ma comunque comprensibilissimo: «Succhiotti…  eclissi… Dio, devo assolutamente…»  
Derek non ebbe il tempo di riflettere su quanto era assurdo il fatto che Stiles finiva sempre con il ragionare a voce alta, perfino di cose così potenzialmente imbarazzanti. Sentì le labbra e i denti che premevano sull’attaccatura di una spalla, poco più su del rilievo della clavicola, rabbrividì al primo tocco della lingua e il suo stomaco si accartocciò al pensiero che Stiles volesse approfittarne per marchiarlo, per una volta che gli era possibile.

  
Derek si disse che non doveva ingigantire quel gesto, leggerci cose che non esistevano ed equiparare la curiosità di Stiles con il proprio senso del possesso. Si trattava solo di un gioco e di poter dire l’indomani: «Ho lasciato un segno dove di solito è impossibile farlo». Una vanteria, niente di più.  
Alla fine dell’eclissi, per quanto Stiles si stesse impegnando, anche quella labile traccia della breve connessione che stavano condividendo sarebbe sparita. Derek la trovava una certezza rassicurante e, tanto quanto odiosa.  
«I miei su di lui resteranno» si disse e, anche se era un pensiero patetico, scelse un punto della gola di Stiles che i vestiti non avrebbero potuto coprire e si concentrò solo sul compito irrinunciabile di marchiarlo a sua volta, mettendoci così tanta foga che Stiles gemette troppo forte e gli si irrigidì tra le braccia.  
Il suo uccello era più che mai duro e perfino i suoi capezzoli erano così inturgiditi che quando Derek ne sfiorò uno con la punta di un indice Stiles sobbalzò e la sua erezione diede un guizzo frenetico.  
Già solo così tutto era eccitante da impazzire, ma se non ci fosse stata la dannata eclissi Derek avrebbe potuto cogliere ogni singola sfumatura di piacere nell’odore e nel battito cardiaco di Stiles. Se ci pensava detestava la debolezza attuale della luna e gli veniva voglia di rallentare, di aspettare che i pochi minuti rimasti passassero per poter far venire Stiles solo dopo aver riavuto indietro i suoi sensi da licantropo. Era una tentazione fortissima, ma una voce solamente umana dentro il suo cuore gli diceva di non cedere, di sbrigarsi e non solo perché, ora che tra l’altro aveva preso a stuzzicargli entrambi i capezzoli con la lingua e con i denti, Stiles si era messo a mugolare incitazioni smozzicate.  
Quelle mezze preghiere ansanti, più che di accontentarlo, riempivano Derek di un’ulteriore voglia di rallentare e di farlo impazzire con tutta calma. E l’avrebbe fatto, se solo non avesse avuto la convinzione che a fine eclissi la sola cosa che avrebbe percepito nell’odore di Stiles sarebbe stata, appunto, una dose massiccia di desiderio fisico. Meglio spicciarsi, far finire tutto il più in fretta possibile e poi allontanarsi, dire a Stiles che poteva tornarsene a casa. Fare qualcosa, qualunque cosa, fosse stata anche solo una stupida doccia, per riprendere le giuste distanze.  
In quel momento, al contrario di lui, Stiles sembrò decidere di preferire la vicinanza, perché gli chiuse entrambe le mani sul collo e sulla nuca e lo attirò verso di sé e verso l’alto con così tanta forza che Derek riuscì a evitare di baciarlo solo raddrizzando la schiena più che poteva e premendosi il viso di Stiles nell’incavo del collo.  
«Mordi» ringhiò, visto che qualcosa doveva pur dire per evitare un confronto. «Sono ancora umano, fammi sentire quanta forza ha il morso di un altro umano. Mordi.»  
Era la cosa più insensata di tutte, ma Stiles gli obbedì, almeno al principio, e strinse, abbastanza da fargli assaggiare una stilla di dolore. Poi la stretta si allentò e la punta della sua lingua dardeggiò sui segni rossi che i denti avevano appena lasciato.  
Derek perse la presa e dovette afferrare Stiles per i fianchi con entrambe le mani per non arrendersi alla sensazione di vertigine che lo stava facendo vacillare, ma anche così non era abbastanza. Le sue dita scivolarono più in là, sfiorarono la schiena nuda e si fermarono solo quando poterono affondare, per quanto permetteva la stoffa, nelle natiche di Stiles ancora fasciate dai jeans. Il movimento azzerò del tutto la poca distanza rimasta tra i loro corpi. Ogni centimetro scoperto della pelle dell’uno parve sfregare contro quella dell’altro.  
Stiles imprecò e mugolò qualcosa contro il suo pomo d’Adamo. Derek chiuse gli occhi, spinse di nuovo il bacino in avanti – uno scatto secco e poi un altro, tutti troppo carichi di necessità per possedere la grazia di un vero ritmo e la delicatezza del fare l’amore – e riprese a baciare Stiles alla cieca, ovunque tranne che sul viso e sulle labbra.  
Non riusciva più a riflettere, solo a cercare ancora più contatto e maggiore frizione. Senza l’aiuto di un lubrificante a tratti le sensazioni che stava provando e che, di sicuro, provava anche Stiles, erano così acute da rasentare il fastidio, ma nello stesso tempo erano perfette.  
Derek si era scordato anche l’eclissi. Si era dimenticato che quello che sentiva in bocca era solo il sapore umanissimo della pelle accaldata di Stiles, o forse no, lo rammentava benissimo, ma non gli importava. Nulla aveva più la ben che minima rilevanza, a parte Stiles e il fatto che, malgrado tutto, lui riusciva a sentirlo così tanto.  
Eppure, perfino quello che stava sperimentando non gli bastava. Avrebbe voluto che Stiles la smettesse di ansimare il suo nome e si limitasse a baciargli le spalle o la gola, ma in realtà se quella litania affannosa fosse cessata lui non l’avrebbe sopportato. Le dita di Stiles tremavano chiuse sulla sua nuca e su uno dei suoi fianchi in una stretta che sarebbe stato così facile spezzare, però Derek non desiderava altro che continuare ad avvertirne il tocco sovreccitato e nervoso.  
«I jeans…» Stiles non riuscì ad aggiungere altro e Derek prese le sue parole come un invito. Infilò le mani direttamente sotto due strati di stoffa, superando anche gli slip, i palmi ben aperti e la mente piena di immagini delle impronte prima bianche e poi arrossate che le sue dita stavano di sicuro lasciando nella carne soda.  
Senza più controllo riprese a muoversi in maniera ormai frenetica, cercando di non immaginare come sarebbe stato andare fino in fondo, perdersi dentro il corpo di Stiles o, viceversa, lasciarsi andare fino ad annullarsi sotto le sue spinte.  
Per quanto fosse umano e non esattamente un esemplare da palestra, Stiles era cresciuto. Negli anni era diventato più forte, se non più agile e scattante, e in quel momento non se ne stava certo fermo e illanguidito come una bambola di pezza tra gli artigli del grosso lupo cattivo. Tutti i suoi muscoli erano così tesi che vibravano. L’uccello e i capezzoli erano ancora duri in maniera oscena. Le vene e i tendini erano ben visibili, in rilievo, sul collo, sulle braccia e perfino sui polsi e sulle mani. I fianchi non facevano che correre in avanti ogni volta che quelli di Derek si allontanavano appena.  
Stiles non aveva sciolto nemmeno per un secondo lo stretto nodo delle gambe con cui lo tratteneva e Derek non desiderava che lo facesse. Anzi, voleva essere pungolato, sentire i talloni di Stiles che, a tratti, premevano sui muscoli delle sue gambe come per incitarlo.  
Forse il tavolo, per massiccio che fosse, aveva preso a traballare e a scricchiolare un po’ sotto l’assalto continuo, ma né lui né Stiles ci fecero caso.  
Derek non sapeva dire quando, però a un certo punto quella tra loro era diventata quasi una lotta. Lui e Stiles erano talmente vicini che l’attrito si era fatto intensissimo anche se, decisi come sembravano entrambi a non lasciare la presa, lo spazio di movimento che rimaneva loro si era ridotto al minimo. Forse proprio per reazione la forza con cui si premevano l’uno sull’altro era ormai spasmodica.  
Derek riusciva ancora a scacciare la voglia di baciare Stiles sulla bocca, di mordergli quelle dannate labbra rosse, di fargliele aprire e di lasciargli a malapena il fiato sufficiente per ricambiare il bacio. Il solo motivo per cui era in grado di trattenersi era il continuo fiorire di marchi violacei sulle spalle e sul collo di Stiles.  
Derek stesso doveva essere uno spettacolo indecente, pieno di lividi e segni di denti, perché ogni volta che Stiles accennava qualcosa che avrebbe potuto trascinarli in un vero bacio, lui faceva in modo che le sue attenzioni deviassero altrove.  
In ogni caso non sarebbero durati a lungo. L’eclissi era agli sgoccioli. Derek lo percepiva appena, distratto da Stiles e da tutte quelle sensazioni così intense da essere quasi insopportabili. Perfino così, sperduto in altro com’era, l’approssimarsi del momento in cui la luna avrebbe ripreso a splendere si faceva comunque sentire.  
Per Derek era come avere dentro un’enorme distesa vuota e silenziosa, una sorta di spiaggia interiore deserta, e avvertire in lontananza il solletichio dell’acqua in arrivo, lo smuoversi semi impercettibile, granello dopo granello, di tutto il proprio essere, in attesa che l’essenza della sua natura di lupo tornasse. Come un'onda sulla riva dopo la bassa marea.  
Era davvero difficile concentrarsi sul potere e sulla luna, quando il piacere e la presenza di Stiles erano così totalizzanti da creare come un’onda opposta, rovente, agitata, inarrestabile.  
Stiles lo chiamò di nuovo per nome e Derek si dimenticò del tutto della luna e, almeno per un lungo istante, anche di ogni paura. Avrebbe potuto cedere e baciarlo sul serio, se solo Stiles non l’avesse morso di nuovo, ricalcando quasi con esattezza i segni lasciati in precedenza e spegnendo i gemiti e almeno un singhiozzo convulso contro la sua pelle umida e arrossata.  
Derek lo sentì sussultare così tanto che non riuscì più a preoccuparsi nemmeno di portarlo all’orgasmo. C’era un che di incontrollato e di fragile nel modo in cui Stiles stava tremando, anche se i suoi denti stavano ancora stringendo con forza. Derek lo abbracciò senza pensare a ciò che stava facendo.  
Si rese conto che Stiles stava venendo, che quelli erano spasmi di piacere e non di dolore, ma non ci pensò, non con l’intensità e con il tipo di desiderio famelico che avrebbe immaginato di provare nel sentirlo godere. Le sue dita si erano perse nel groviglio di ciocche sudate sulla nuca e su una tempia di Stiles, le sue labbra erano troppo vicine al viso stravolto dal piacere.  
Lo stava cullando? Era impazzito del tutto? Stava stringendo e accarezzando e cullando Stiles come se volesse proteggerlo dal mondo intero, se stesso compreso? Davvero? Doveva essere proprio ammattito.  
Derek svincolò Stiles dalla sua stretta – non in modo brusco o violento, come se la sua pelle scottasse, ma con determinazione – e mosse un passo indietro. Mentre scioglieva l’abbracciò il suo cellulare  prese a squillare e il suono infranse il silenzio quasi assoluto della stanza in mille schegge taglienti e inaspettate. Perfino il ritmo dei respiri ancora un po’ corti di entrambi ne risultò brutalmente spezzato, perché Derek si schiarì la gola e Stiles, sorpreso e non del tutto in sé, trattenne il fiato.  
Frugando in giro per la stanza con lo sguardo per ritrovare il telefono che aveva abbandonato chissà dove a inizio serata, Derek si scoprì grato dell’interruzione che, oltre tutto, gli dava modo e tempo per ricomporsi. Distrattamente allungò una mano per afferrare la maglia che Stiles gli aveva tolto e che era stata lanciata alla cieca ed era atterrata poco più in là sui cuscini del divano. Derek la usò per ripulirsi, in mancanza d’altro e senza troppi rimpianti. Non poteva rimanere nudo e se solo pensava al fatto che Stiles era appena… No, meglio concentrarsi sul dannato telefono.  
Alla fine Derek lo vide spuntare dallo spazio tra due cuscini e lo afferrò, un attimo dopo aver richiuso l’ultimo bottone dei jeans. Gettò sul pavimento la maglia ormai inservibile e si chiese chi diavolo lo stesse cercando con così tanta insistenza da risultare anche più allarmante del solito. Le persone che gli telefonavano erano pochissime e da quando si era messo a squillare il cellulare non aveva mai smesso, se non per i pochi secondi di pausa tra una telefonata persa e l’altra.  
Quando vide chi stava chiamando, Derek si sentì ancora più smarrito e irrequieto. «Stiles» chiese, «il tuo cellulare?»  
Non si voltò a guardarlo in viso mentre Stiles rispondeva con voce ancora un po’ roca e con un tono vagamente colpevole: «È spento».  
Solo in quel momento Derek si decise a girarsi, osservandolo solo di sottecchi e notando che, a differenza di lui, Stiles non si era né ripreso del tutto né ripulito. Gli tese il cellulare e, non appena colse il suo stupore nel leggere il nome che lampeggiava ancora sul display, tra uno squillo acuto e l’altro, finse di ignorarlo e tornò a voltargli le spalle.  
«Pa’» lo sentì rispondere e non importava che l’eclissi non si fosse ancora conclusa del tutto, non c’era bisogno del superudito o di chissà quanto intuito per capire che Stiles era imbarazzato e spaventato, tutto nello stesso tempo. Derek per primo avvertì una breve fitta di rimorso, come se ci fosse stato davvero qualcosa di cui doveva sentirsi in colpa nei confronti dello Sceriffo. Ma non era così, Stiles era maggiorenne ormai e prendeva decisioni da adulto. O almeno così si supponeva, anche se in quel momento stava sfoderando un tono querulo e imbarazzato degno di un dodicenne.  
«È solo spento… no, sto bene, sto bene, lo giuro, era… non pensavo. Oook, ma tecnicamente tu…»  
Derek decise che sarebbe stato più dignitoso per entrambi dargli un po’ di spazio, quindi si allontanò, spostandosi senza una meta precisa fino a ritrovarsi per puro caso davanti allo specchio annerito dal fumo che aveva recuperato dalla casa in cui era nato e cresciuto.  
Non lo usava quasi mai per specchiarsi davvero, ma quando accadeva gli pareva sempre che la sua immagine avesse un che di beffardo, incorniciata dai danni che il fuoco e la fuliggine avevano lasciato sulla superficie di vetro argentato.  
In quel frangente, però, la sua attenzione fu catturata solo dai segni che, simili a piccoli fiori violacei, gli marchiavano ancora collo e spalle. Avrebbe voluto che svanissero all’istante e, nello stesso tempo, non sopportava il fatto che fin troppo presto l’avrebbero fatto davvero. Non poteva restare lì a guardarli. Doveva muoversi, fare qualcosa.  
Cercò un po’ di conforto nella luce ancora rossastra della luna, avvicinandosi alla finestra e sfiorando i vetri freddi con lo sguardo. Il suo riflesso l’aveva seguito fin lì, ma per fortuna era talmente sbiadito che Derek fece meno fatica a tollerarlo.  
Stava cercando di non ascoltare la telefonata in corso tra Stiles e suo padre e non avendo le capacità uditive del lupo era facile almeno per quanto riguardava lo Sceriffo. Derek non era in grado di sentire cosa stava dicendo e non aveva idea di dove si trovasse. Né voleva saperlo. Il solo fatto che si fosse spinto a chiamare lui per rintracciare Stiles la dice va lunga almeno su un fatto: Stiles doveva averne combinata una delle sue.  
Non pareva ci fossero pericoli di mezzo, altrimenti la conversazione tra padre e figlio avrebbe avuto tutt’altro tono, però era evidente che non era una chiacchierata tranquilla. E come avrebbe potuto esserlo quando lo Sceriffo era arrivato fino al punto di telefonare a Derek Hale pur di parlare con Stiles? Che invece avesse voluto sentire proprio lui a Derek non era neppure passato per l’anticamera del cervello, e ora era evidente che non si era di certo sbagliato.  
«Io… mi dispiace… certo che ho con me la jeep, pensavo, ecco, contavo di tornare prima che tu… no non sto ammettendo che… cioè sì, ok, lo sto ammettendo, lo ammetto, mi dispiace, è solo che ovviamente pensavo che tu… non ti avrei mai lasciato… era spento, lo so, ma non pensavo, avevi detto che tu, ah, scusami, sul serio, ne discutiamo quando sono lì, va bene. Non smontare la tenda, possiamo ancora, se vuoi possiamo… quanto smontata? Oh, scusami, arrivo. Ricevuto. Sto arrivando, non ti muovere. Giuro che… arrivo!»  
Derek sentì davvero solo le ultime tre parole. «Vai» pensò. Fu quasi una preghiera silenziosa. Se Stiles non avesse aspettato la fine dell’eclissi prima di andarsene per lui sarebbe stato tutto più facile. Proprio per quel motivo si voltò pronto a dirgli che, qualunque casino avesse combinato con lo Sceriffo, lui non voleva entrarci né saperne niente e che era molto meglio se tornava dal padre per risolvere la faccenda.  
Stiles però si era già ripulito e stava finendo di rivestirsi. Un pacco di fazzolettini di carta sbucavano da un taschino dello zaino chiuso in tutta fretta e, quasi sicuramente, con una mano sola. Derek si chiese che cosa ne avesse fatto Stiles di quelli sporchi e l’interrogativo gli parve surreale al punto  che, anziché cercare una risposta, scosse il capo. Una risata amara gli bruciò la gola senza riuscire a venir fuori sul serio.  
E così Stiles era arrivato al loft preparato di tutto punto. Chissà se aveva con sé anche i preservativi.  
Derek strinse i denti e si diede di nuovo dello stupido. Era futile e insensato avercela con Stiles. Per cosa, poi? Perché gli piaceva il sesso e trovava lui attraente? Perché non provava altro che desiderio e, ora che l’aveva appagato, se ne sarebbe andato di corsa? O forse perché, malgrado tra di loro non ci fosse nulla di serio, Stiles, che aveva ancora in mano il suo telefono ormai spento, lo stava osservando come se volesse davvero domandare perdono per chissà che cosa?  
«Scusati con tuo padre, non con me.» Derek fu sul punto di dirlo davvero, ma alla fine preferì tacere e si strinse nelle spalle, indicando con lo sguardo l’ingresso del loft.  
Stiles si mise lo zaino in spalla e aprì la bocca, esitante, come in cerca di parole che, incredibile ma vero trattandosi di lui, non volevano saperne di arrivare alle labbra. Poi disse solo: «Mi dispiace, mio padre… devo scappare, mi dispiace è… io…»  
Derek si avvicinò il tanto sufficiente per togliergli di mano il telefono in un gesto che fu più brusco di quanto avrebbe desiderato e che mostrò una debolezza che avrebbe preferito nascondere.  
«Mi spiace che abbia chiamato te e che…» Derek non lo lasciò finire. Sollevò ancora di più le spalle e disse: «Non importa».  
Era un pessimo bugiardo e lesse negli occhi di Stiles quanto poco era suonato convincente. Pazienza, non ci teneva particolarmente a esserlo, voleva solo che Stiles uscisse di lì e andasse il più lontano possibile, perché l’eclissi ormai era agli sgoccioli.  
Stiles fu di nuovo sul punto di aggiungere qualcosa, ma poi cambiò idea all’ultimo secondo e smozzicò solo un altro paio di scuse generiche, mentre schizzava via ripetendo che doveva davvero scappare per andare dal padre. Derek si accorse di non averlo nemmeno salutato solo quando il portellone si fu richiuso alle sue spalle.  
Trasse un lunghissimo respiro, però non gli bastò per sentirsi meno a corto d’aria. Aveva bisogno di una doccia e di distacco, ma soprattutto aveva bisogno di sentirsi di nuovo integro, di ritrovare se stesso e, invece, aveva l’orribile sensazione che, anche ora che l’eclissi stava davvero terminando, non sarebbe comunque ritornato a essere del tutto completo.  
«Cazzate» provò a convincersi. Gli serviva solo la luna e la luna gli rispose, ricominciando a sfoggiare la sua normale tinta argentea e splendente.  
D’istinto Derek uscì all’esterno, sulla terrazza, quasi a cercare un maggior contatto con la luce fredda ma familiare che aveva preso il posto della sfumatura sanguigna dovuta all’eclissi. Gli bastò vedere Stiles che saliva di volata sulla sua jeep per capire che era lui ciò che in effetti era andato a cercare là fuori. Era Stiles che gli mancava già, non la luna. Ed era quello il motivo per cui sarebbe stato meglio rientrare all’istante.  
Derek stava per farlo e poi Stiles guardò in su, solo per un istante, lo vide e, per il poco che Derek riuscì a scorgere anche senza scomodare la vista di licantropo, parve sorridere.  
«Comunque ho vinto io, ragazzone.» Derek lo sentì chiaramente, come se Stiles fosse stato accanto a lui e non lontano in quel dannato parcheggio. «Lo so che mi ascolti ora che hai di nuovo il tuo superudito mannaro. Ho vinto di nuovo io. Non male, eh, per una primissima volta. Wow e urrà per me! Ma puoi sempre avere la rivincita alla prossima eclissi.»  
Stiles concluse facendogli un cenno che probabilmente era un misto tra l’ennesimo tentativo di scusarsi e un saluto trionfante, ma Derek lo notò a mala pena.  
«La prima volta.» Quelle tre parole rimbombavano nel suo cervello allo stesso ritmo assordante del cuore, con forza sufficiente anche a zittire il ruggito un po’ stonato del motore della jeep che partiva praticamente sgommando. «La prima volta.» Derek non riusciva più a pensare a nient’altro.


	4. Quarta eclissi – La luna vigliacca e la luna coraggiosa

 

_You could be my unintended_  
 _Choice to live my life extended_  
 _You could be the one I'll always love_  
 _You could be the one who listens_  
 _To my deepest inquisitions_  
 _You could be the one I'll always love_  
  
 _I'll be there as soon as I can_  
 _But I'm busy mending broken_  
 _Pieces of the life I had before_

_Before you_

_( Unintended - Muse)_

  
   
Dopo mesi Derek era finalmente a casa.  
Erano passati secoli dall’ultima volta che era stato via tanto a lungo e di conseguenza nel tornare avrebbe dovuto sentire il nodo della nostalgia che si scioglieva del tutto. Invece dentro il petto aveva solo un nocciolo duro e doloroso fatto di dubbi e di timori mai espressi a parole.  
Non si sentiva per niente rassicurato dal fatto di essere di nuovo a Beacon Hills, sulla soglia di quello che in passato aveva eletto a proprio rifugio.  
Con l’eclissi già in corso da almeno un quarto d’ora gli era impossibile usare l’olfatto. Non aveva modo di capire a cosa sarebbe andato incontro una volta messo piede nel loft. Non era in grado di dire se sarebbe rientrato in un appartamento vuoto o se avrebbe trovato qualcuno ad attenderlo. Ma, a differenza del solito, non era di qualche creatura malintenzionata o di uno o più cacciatori che Derek aveva così tanta paura. Ciò che lo preoccupava, più ancora che il timore di trovare ospiti, era l’idea contraria, il presentimento che, invece, non ci sarebbe stato nessuno.  
Dire che aveva paura di controllare suonava ridicolo, però era vero. Derek era turbato dal pensiero di un’assenza specifica, di una mancanza che neanche allontanandosi per tanto tempo e per tante miglia era riuscito a spegnere o a dimenticare. Alla fine l’aveva solo portata con sé. Si era trascinato dietro la necessità che aveva di Stiles, ovunque e in ogni singolo minuto di ogni singolo giorno, fino a quando non era arrivato a comprendere che ciò che provava per Stiles era parte di lui e che non se ne sarebbe mai liberato solo con la lontananza fisica.  
I suoi sentimenti erano qualcosa che Derek doveva per forza affrontare e con cui doveva imparare a convivere una volta per tutte o, in alternativa, rassegnarsi a rimanerne schiacciato.  
Derek aveva scelto di lottare, anche se ancora non sapeva se ne avrebbe avuto l’occasione, né come avrebbe potuto farlo. La sola cosa di cui era certo al cento per cento era che scappare, oltre a non essere servito a niente, non era da lui.  
Quando provava a chiudere gli occhi e a dormire, ogni santa notte, Derek non voleva più avere anche quel tipo di rimpianto. Preferiva la disillusione a una fuga inutile e continua, del tutto priva di scopo. Perciò era tornato, quale che fosse il responso che lo aspettava al di là della superficie scabra e metallica che stava fissando. Era a casa, nel bene o nel male.  
Impaziente, e nello stesso tempo insicuro, spalancò il portellone in maniera così brusca che quest’ultimo, arrivato a fine corsa, rimbalzò contro il cardine e tornò indietro di qualche centimetro, vibrando e cigolando in modo vistoso. Derek sospirò e strinse con più forza la cinghia della borsa da viaggio che portava a tracolla. Entrambi i gesti la dicevano lunga sul suo stato d’animo. Si sentiva all’erta ed elettrico, come un momento prima di iniziare un combattimento, ma era anche frustrato perché non aveva alcuna sicurezza che il “nemico” sarebbe stato lì per dargli battaglia.  
Alzò lo sguardo che, nell’aprire il portellone, aveva tenuto inchiodato al suolo e nell’istante esatto in cui nel vano della porta comparve incorniciata la figura familiare di Stiles, si pentì del tutto di essere entrato in scena in una maniera così scomposta e rivelatrice.  
Quando si era illuso di poter davvero risolvere la questione prendendola di petto e facendo finta che Stiles fosse per lui una sorta di avversario da abbattere per poter poi tornare a respirare, Derek si era sbagliato di grosso. In realtà, se lui per primo non si fosse sentito sulle spine e a disagio con se stesso, anche per essere stato tanto involontariamente plateale, alla vista di Stiles avrebbe riso di gusto. E avrebbe dovuto trattenersi dall’ironizzare. Oh, sì, perfino Derek avrebbe potuto trovare esilarante lo spettacolo di Stiles che rovinava al suolo come un sacco di patate.  
Era quello, in effetti, il tipo di caduta a cui aveva appena assistito. Stiles aveva mancato del tutto il ripiano del tavolino su cui, a quanto pareva, aveva sperato di riuscire a sedersi ed era finito alla lettera con il culo per terra.  
Non ci voleva chissà quale immaginazione per capire cosa fosse successo e intuire ciò che Derek aveva comunque intravisto con la coda dell’occhio, proprio mentre accadeva: Stiles doveva aver fatto avanti e indietro fra il tavolo e il divano, praticamente a passo di carica e per un bel pezzo, ma vedendolo entrare aveva deciso di fermarsi di botto e di darsi un tono.  
Forse per sembrare più disinvolto, si era mosso un po’ alla cieca e aveva finito con l’inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi o in una gamba del tavolinetto. O comunque non aveva considerato che il ripiano a cui stava mirando era troppo in basso. In ogni caso era caduto e stava agitando le braccia in un modo davvero ridicolo, non era ben chiaro se nel tentativo di ritrovare l’equilibrio perduto o se solo per l’imbarazzo.  
A volte Derek si scordava di quando Stiles potesse essere ancora goffo e scoordinato, specie quando era nervoso. Bene, quello a cui aveva assistito e che stava tuttora osservando era un promemoria particolarmente comico. Solo che Derek non aveva nessuna voglia di ridere.  
Non doveva essere il solo. Perfino con i sensi oscurati per colpa dell’eclissi era in grado di rendersi conto che, se non altro, Stiles non era meno inquieto di lui. Notarlo non acuiva di certo la sua potenziale ilarità. Semmai, malgrado la situazione surreale e grottesca, la smorzava del tutto.  
Per quanto lo riguardava Derek stava ancora processando il concetto che Stiles era lì ad aspettarlo e non era facile aggiungerci la nozione ulteriore che, almeno a giudicare dalle apparenze, l’aveva atteso con ansia e addirittura con tutta l’incertezza di chi non sa se l’altra persona si presenterà mai.  
Derek scosse il capo e arricciò le labbra in una smorfia di disappunto. Era incredibile come fosse bastato un misero dettaglio come quello per farlo subito sentire almeno un po’ sollevato e per accendere un tenue barlume di speranza nel suo cuore irrequieto.  
Derek non era in grado di annusare l’aria per provare a capire quale fosse la motivazione esatta dell’impazienza e dell’agitazione con cui Stiles l’aveva aspettato e accolto.  
Non sapeva dire se si trattava solamente di frustrazione all’idea di una possibile nottata di sesso che rischiava di sfumare. Però restava il fatto che lui e Stiles erano lì entrambi, anche se fin dal principio nessuno dei due aveva avuto la minima certezza di incontrare l’altro.  
Dopo l’ultima eclissi Derek era partito praticamente subito, appena il giorno dopo. Il tempo di organizzare il viaggio e di avvisare Cora del suo imminente arrivo ed era andato via da Beacon Hills, il più lontano possibile da Stiles e da qualsiasi tentazione lo riguardasse.  
Dopo ciò che era successo Derek si era reso conto che aveva bisogno di tempo e di spazio per ritrovare un briciolo di equilibrio. Era fuggito, sì. Come un ladro e un vigliacco. Si era reso conto una volta per tutte di cosa provava e di quanto male avrebbe fatto un rifiuto esplicito. Non era un bambino e, di norma, nemmeno un codardo, ma non ce l’aveva fatta a restare e affrontare Stiles il giorno dopo, specialmente senza più alibi e con i sensi all’erta, pronti a smascherare eventuali bugie pietose.  
Stiles era stato così suo, almeno in apparenza, almeno per lo spazio dell’eclissi e l’idea di veder svanire di botto quell’illusione gli era parsa impensabile. Dopo aver avuto modo di stringerlo e di averlo per sé, anche se per troppo poco tempo, Derek sarebbe ammattito se non avesse messo una certa distanza anche fisica tra loro. Aveva dovuto tutelare se stesso e, in un certo senso, anche Stiles che non era affatto consapevole di ciò che lui desiderava.  
Prima dell’eclissi precedente per Derek il bisogno che aveva di Stiles, in ogni senso possibile, era stato doloroso ma gestibile. L’ultima volta, però, entrambi si erano spinti troppo oltre. Avevano varcato un sacco di confini che lui aveva creduto invalicabili, ma non avevano mai passato il limite del piacere e dell’attrazione fisica. Stiles non aveva parlato di sentimenti, non aveva fatto promesse, quasi certamente non sapeva neppure che ci fosse in gioco qualcosa di più che dell’ottimo sesso.  
Tra i tanti difetti che sapeva di possedere Derek non aveva mai o quasi mai annoverato la viltà, eppure era disposto ad ammettere di essere scappato. L’aveva fatto senza salutare e senza dare spiegazioni a nessuno, fatta eccezione per un laconico sms che aveva inviato a Scott per assicurargli che andava tutto bene, ma senza aggiungere di non essere più a Beacon Hills e senza raccontargli nemmeno a grandi linee perché stava partendo o cos’era successo. Non erano questioni che riguardavano Scott, alpha o meno. O forse sì, erano anche un po’ affar suo, perché Derek gli voleva bene e soprattutto perché Stiles era il suo migliore amico e Scott odiava saperlo ferito. Ma alla fin fine Derek riteneva che l’intera faccenda non dovesse avere per forza ripercussioni sul branco. Anzi, semmai era stato anche per evitare che ne avesse che aveva deciso di andarsene. E comunque Scott non aveva mai avuto di che temere: per quanto fosse l’umano fragile e indifeso tra i due non era Stiles quello che alla lunga rischiava di spezzarsi e di finire in frantumi.  
In ogni caso Derek si era sentito in dovere di avvisarlo. Già in passato era capitato che Scott si allarmasse e si affannasse a cercarlo, Derek aveva preferito evitargli la preoccupazione.  
In risposta al suo messaggio Scott era stato premuroso e più che discreto. Derek non era stupido e capiva che il branco stava tentando già da parecchio tempo di non mettersi in mezzo tra lui e Stiles. Avevano scelto tutti di non intervenire, di non prendere le parti di nessuno dei due, ammesso e non concesso che esistesse una parte dalla quale schierarsi. In fondo lui e Stiles non avevano litigato. A voler essere sinceri, anzi, avevano fatto tutto il contrario.  
Non era un problema di Stiles e meno che mai del branco se a Derek il sesso occasionale in quel caso proprio non bastava, ma che Scott avesse deciso di mantenersi del tutto neutrale era stato comunque un grosso sollievo. Specie perché Scott si era spinto fino al punto di assicurargli che, se possibile, non avrebbe detto niente a Stiles, il che, simbiotici come erano sempre stati, doveva essergli costato parecchio. Derek ne era più che conscio e, a suo tempo, si era sentito parecchio grato.  
Anche senza che Scott lo avvisasse, però, Stiles si era dimostrato fin troppo sveglio e, appena due giorni dopo la sua partenza, si era fatto vivo direttamente, bombardandolo con una serie di messaggi sempre più pressanti, preoccupati e perfino un filo deliranti. Del resto, Derek non aveva mai pensato di essergli indifferente tanto che Stiles se ne sarebbe infischiato quando si fosse accorto che era svanito nel nulla. Non era quello il punto. Stiles teneva a lui, senza ombra di dubbio, e l’aveva dimostrato ampiamente. Ci teneva come membro del branco e come amico. Era pronto ad arrischiarsi a fare sacrifici estremi pur di saperlo al sicuro, e più di una volta li aveva compiuti davvero, mettendo a repentaglio perfino la vita.  
Derek a volte si fermava suo malgrado a riflettere e si rendeva conto di quanto Stiles e tutti gli altri gli avessero dimostrato affetto e amicizia, nonostante le origini burrascose della reciproca conoscenza. Quel tipo di legame era qualcosa che Derek non si era mai azzardato a dare del tutto per scontato e che proprio per questo continuava a riempirlo di uno stupore sottile e dolce amaro, non importava quanto tempo fosse ormai passato dal primo incontro con Stiles e Scott, al confine dei terreni degli Hale.  
Così sì, ecco: Stiles teneva a lui, nelle cose enormi come le situazioni di vita o morte e in quelle piccole e sciocche come il timore che le eclissi potessero metterlo di pessimo umore. Derek lo sapeva e gli era grato e si sentiva davvero ingiusto nel non riuscire ad accontentarsi, però non poteva evitare di desiderare di più: l’amicizia non gli bastava. Il fatto che ci si fosse messo di mezzo il sesso aveva solo complicato le cose.  
Forse lui e Stiles avrebbero dovuto parlarne subito, non appena era successo, ma per una volta Derek aveva scordato cosa fosse il coraggio e dopo, quando aveva risposto al primo sms allarmato e i messaggi avevano cominciato a moltiplicarsi, si era accorto di non essere pronto a discuterne. Non a voce e, assolutamente, non attraverso una serie di ridicolissimi scambi via cellulare.  
Le settimane erano volate via più in fretta del previsto, la data della nuova eclissi, l’ultima dell’anno lunare, si era fatta sempre più vicina e Derek – ora lo vedeva con estrema chiarezza – se ne era fatto scudo. Tanto più gli sms di Stiles si erano fatti giornalieri e confidenziali, senza però mai diventarlo al punto da tirare in ballo il proverbiale, gigantesco elefante rinchiuso dentro la stanza, tanto più Derek si era dato l’eclissi come scadenza entro cui ritrovare se stesso e tornare a Beacon Hills per risolvere la situazione una volta per tutte.  
Non era più un adolescente e ringraziava il cielo di non esserlo, anche perché la sua adolescenza era stata un vero disastro. Addirittura una tragedia, sotto tutti i possibili punti di vista.  
No, non era più un liceale, però Stiles era capace di confonderlo così tanto che quando c’era lui di mezzo ogni sicurezza si sgretolava come un muro di sabbia sotto la cresta rabbiosa di un’onda in un giorno di mare agitato.  
Derek non se ne capacitava più di tanto e odiava ammetterlo ma, di fatto, prima era corso via – Stiles avrebbe detto in tono sarcastico: «Con la coda tra le gambe» – poi aveva iniziato ad attendere ogni giorno il dannato ronzio della vibrazione del cellulare che gli annunciava l’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio.  
Aveva deciso di tornare indietro almeno un milione di volte e altrettante volte aveva cambiato idea all’ultimo minuto. Oh, accidenti, aveva cambiato idea così spesso che quando si era finalmente deciso aveva dovuto fare i salti mortali per essere lì in tempo, prima che l’eclissi finisse. E anche così era arrivato in ritardo e con il cuore in gola perché aveva sempre saputo che stava correndo verso l’ignoto: Stiles avrebbe potuto non esserci.  
Non si erano mai detti che avrebbero trascorso insieme anche l’ultima eclissi. Non avevano accennato neanche lontanamente alla cosa, pur scambiandosi ogni giorno più sms di quanti Derek ne avesse mai scritto in una vita intera.  
Lui non aveva avuto il fegato e le palle di chiedere, e Stiles non aveva mai scritto nulla sull’eclissi nemmeno in via indiretta.  
Derek aveva deciso di rientrare perché altrimenti sarebbe impazzito. Doveva sapere se Stiles si sarebbe presentato o no. Doveva dirgli cosa provava e mettere un punto fermo, fosse stato anche quello lancinante di un rifiuto. E ora era lì, ancora immobile sulla soglia del loft, e non sapeva se fuggire di nuovo a gambe levate o tendere una mano per aiutare Stiles a rialzarsi e poi dirgli grazie, di tutto cuore, anche solo per non averlo lasciato solo a rientrare in una casa buia, silenziosa e vuota.  
Stiles, che nel frattempo si era rimesso in piedi e si stava spolverando il fondo e le ginocchia dei jeans, lo tolse dall’imbarazzo della scelta attaccando discorso per primo.  
«Sei venuto dal Sud America fin qui a piedi, amico? Sei in ritardo, iniziavo a pensare che non saresti arrivato. Ed è scortese andarsene via per mesi lasciando la dispensa completamente vuota. Non ho potuto nemmeno fare uno spuntino nell’attesa. Comprendo che i cibi deperibili non…»  
Ecco, adesso sì a Derek stava per sfuggire una vera risata. Solo Stiles poteva straparlare anche in un momento simile e accoglierlo in quel modo idiota.  
«La mia dispensa non è affar tuo, Stiles» lo rimbeccò fingendosi serio e poi si chinò per lasciare che il borsone da viaggio gli scivolasse giù dalla spalla e atterrasse con un suono attutito sul cuscino di una sedia. «Non puoi lamentarti se è vuota, sei entrato senza permesso.»  
Come si era aspettato e come era ovvio, Stiles non si lasciò smontare neppure per un secondo dall’implicazione che avrebbe potuto non essere il benvenuto. Lo era e, sotto sotto, non poteva non averlo capito. In realtà Derek non voleva nemmeno convincerlo del contrario. La sua era stata per lo più una risposta a tono data in automatico perché era così che lui e Stiles battibeccavano sempre. Era così che si giravano intorno e che finivano con il toccarsi l’un l’altro più in profondità di quanto ci sarebbero mai riusciti se avessero provato a intavolare una conversazione più seria.  
Derek ne era convinto e anche Stiles pareva essere della stessa opinione, perché si limitò a sollevare le spalle e rispondere per niente offeso o addolorato. «Ce l’ho il permesso. E poi è il tuo loft e, non so se l’hai notato, ragazzone, ma di norma qui dentro c’è più traffico che sull’interstatale durante le ore di punta. Considerato quanta poca cura metti nel chiuderlo a chiave e senza scordare il fatto che nessuno di noi si è mai messo troppi problemi al riguardo, direi che tutta Beacon Hills, o quasi, è passata di qui almeno una volta, con o senza la tua autorizzazione. Per quel che ne sai potremmo aver fatto una festa proprio nel tuo soggiorno… è un soggiorno? Una camera da letto? Tutte e due le cose insieme? Me lo sono sempre… bah, comunque potremmo aver dato una festa ogni sera, mentre tu non c’eri. Potrebbe essercene stata una anche ieri, non sarebbe nemmeno la prima volta che succede. E te lo meriteresti, sei stato via secoli e sei partito senza avvisare.»  
Derek si lasciò cadere sul divano e scosse il capo. «Ho avvisato.»  
Stiles gli scoccò un’occhiataccia al vetriolo e incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Non hai avvisato me. E dovevi, se non altro perché avevamo un appuntamento fisso durante le eclissi. Il che ci riporta al fatto che ho il permesso di stare qui. Notte di luna debole o come diavolo la chiamate, abbiamo un patto, ricordi?»  
Derek lo osservò dal basso in alto, al riparo dietro la protezione delle ciglia che gli consentiva di scrutare il viso di Stiles senza che, a sua volta, Stiles potesse indagare sui suoi pensieri.  
Stiles si fingeva così convinto che il loro accordo riguardo alle eclissi fosse ancora in piedi da dare l’impressione di non aver mai dubitato del suo arrivo, ma Derek aveva visto con i suoi occhi quanto era stato nervoso giusto qualche minuto prima. Anche senza sensi da licantropo con cui verificare non si beveva tutta quella ostentazione di sicurezza.  
Era da egoisti ma gli toccava ammettere con se stesso che era felice, in modo sciocco e un po’ patetico, che Stiles avesse avuto paura di averlo aspettato inutilmente. Il fatto che avesse provato disappunto per la sua partenza improvvisa lo faceva sentire ancora più egoista e ancora più contento. Stiles non l’aveva mai ammesso in maniera così diretta, in nessuno dei suoi innumerevoli sms. Era una cosa infantile, ma Derek non poteva impedirsi di provare quella soddisfazione sottile e un po’ esilarante.  
«Hai barato al gioco la prima volta, e l’hai ammesso.» Derek non seppe resistere dal provocarlo. In fondo anche così stavano allentando la tensione. «Quindi non abbiamo più nessun accordo.»  
Una larga smorfia per nulla seccata e molto sorniona comparve all’istante sul volto di Stiles. «Può darsi» gli concesse annuendo e muovendo qualche passo verso il divano, «ma sei venuto lo stesso. Perché sei qui, allora?»  
Derek chiuse gli occhi, appoggiò meglio la nuca sui cuscini e, suo malgrado, si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso. Stiles aveva un modo esasperante, pazzesco e tutto suo di gestire le cose. Derek non l’avrebbe mai compreso fino in fondo, eppure quando Stiles non lo irritava da morire era capace di far scivolare via ogni peso dalle sue spalle e di rendere tutto tanto più facile. Così facile che, almeno in certe occasioni, si poteva prendere tutto come un gioco, anche quando, a fine partita, c’era il concreto rischio di ritrovarsi feriti.  
«Perché è casa mia, Stiles?» Sul serio, in alcuni momenti giocare sembrava così semplice che non era possibile farne a meno, quali che fossero le paure che uno si portava ancora dentro.  
Per tutta risposta Stiles ridacchiò e annuì di nuovo, questa volta con fare davvero teatrale. «E hai deciso di tornarci giusto stanotte? Che tempismo, amico, che tempismo. Fai prima a essere sincero e dire chiaro e tondo che sei tornato perché me l’avevi promesso. Avanti, Derek Hale, su, come bugiardo fai schifo, è appurato, quindi cosa aspetti? Di’ le cose come stanno. Sei venuto per me, perché mi avevi giurato che avremmo passato insieme anche l’ultima eclissi.»  
Derek raddrizzò la schiena di colpo. Avrebbe preferito che non gli si incupisse lo sguardo, ma non riuscì ad addolcire la propria espressione. Non ci fu verso. I muscoli del suo viso non volevano saperne di cooperare per far affiorare un minimo di dolcezza. Era quello il tipo di reazioni che Stiles gli provocava un attimo prima lo portava a sperare e un attimo dopo, che lo volesse o meno, diceva qualcosa che lo faceva sentire in trappola e senza via di scampo. E, messo di fronte alle sbarre di una gabbia, Derek non era mai stato in grado di trattenersi dal caricare a testa bassa. Non sempre, però, lo faceva nella maniera che lui stesso si sarebbe aspettato.  
«Sono tornato per te.» Non aggiunse che l’eclissi poteva andare al diavolo, anche se lo pensava. Aveva di nuovo voglia di fuggire e ciò significava che non era proprio il momento di farlo. C’erano casi in cui il solo modo per evitare di essere abbattuti e trascinati a fondo era trovare la forza e l’incoscienza necessarie per cavalcare l’onda degli eventi e delle sensazioni. L’udito e il fiuto di Derek si erano spenti con l’oscurarsi della luna, ma un intuito diverso, umano e tanto fallibile quanto tenace, gli diceva di smetterla di dibattersi e di decidersi una buona volta a rischiare, a costo di sbagliare e di affondare insieme alle speranze che, nonostante tutto, iniziava a nutrire.  
Per Derek seguire quel tipo d’istinto si era dimostrato più volte non solo sbagliato ma addirittura disastroso, quindi forse sarebbe stato meglio ignorarlo. Lui, però, non ne era mai stato capace. E poi Stiles era Stiles e valeva la pena perfino di un tuffo nel buio. «No, non perché l’avevo promesso. Sono tornato per te.»  
Stiles arrossì, anche se mascherò la cosa passandosi una mano tra i capelli per coprirsi il viso e tossicchiando una mezza risatina lusingata. Derek si aspettava di sentirlo vantarsi, sbandierando una spavalderia che non era vera fino in fondo. «Però sei arrivato proprio durante l’eclissi» disse invece Stiles, avvicinandosi un po’ di più «quindi ho ancora il diritto di farti fare ciò che voglio, finché la luna non torna normale. Gioco dell’umano regole dell’umano, lo sai. È sempre valido.» Dopodiché gli si sedette a cavalcioni sulle ginocchia, senza fare tante cerimonie.  
Derek avrebbe voluto possedere abbastanza forza di volontà per impedirgli di completare il gesto, invece riuscì solo a bloccare Stiles per entrambe i polsi e a fissarlo dritto negli occhi. Tirare fuori la voce gli costò ancora più impegno. «Ho detto che sono tornato per te, Stiles, non che voglio stare qui a giocare.»  
Lo sguardo di Stiles, proprio come stava accadendo alle sue guance, si fece acceso. Per un istante a Derek sembrò di scorgere anche un sottilissimo velo di malinconia, ma un battito di ciglia dopo era già svanito. Stiles stava sorridendo. Niente più sogghigni, un sorriso vero e proprio.  
«È proprio per questo che devi fidarti di me e stare al gioco, Derek. Ultima eclissi, ultima partita, un po’ me lo devi. Avevo promesso di dimostrati che essere soltanto umani non è poi così male e voglio davvero riuscirci, perché il bello è che gli umani in certe cose devono per forza arrangiarsi, cercare di capire senza avere l’olfatto o l’udito di un lupo mannaro, semplicemente giudicando in base a quello che provano e percepiscono con i loro comunissimi occhi, naso, bocca e orecchie mortali. Se sei umano e stai disperatamente cercando di capire qualcuno o qualcosa non hai scorciatoie, devi provare, per lo più alla cieca, devi continuare a scavare e a tentare e ogni tanto devi crederci e basta. A volte è davvero una specie di questione di fede. Ma non è poi così orribile e non vuol dire che non ci si possa convivere o che non si riesca mai a venirne a capo. Significa solo che uno ci deve mettere il massimo dell’impegno e che deve accettare il fatto che i sentimenti e le persone non danno mai certezze assolute, però se siamo abbastanza tenaci e fortunati possono farci felici. E alla fine dubito che per un lupo mannaro, supersensi e tutto, certe cose siano poi così tanto diverse. Scommetto che ce ne sono un mucchio che il tuo bel naso tanto dritto e acuto non è in grado di dirti. Molte di più di quanto pensi.»  
Derek fu seriamente sul punto di sbottare che, no, in effetti, non capiva. Stiles era un mistero che non riusciva a risolvere, né come lupo né come uomo. E quando parlava così lui si sentiva ancora più confuso.  
Stiles doveva averglielo letto in faccia perché sollevò un sopracciglio e aggiunse: «Non ci arrivi, eh? Ecco perché devi concedermi un ultimo gioco». Aveva il tono gentile con cui avrebbe potuto parlare con un bambino a cui cercava di spiegare l’ovvio senza ferirlo nell’orgoglio. «Prendi ad esempio tutti quei messaggi che non abbiamo fatto altro che scambiarci da quando sei partito, e scusa se lo ribadisco ma devo: te ne sei andato senza salutare. Comunque sia, prendi quegli sms. Puoi ascoltare il battito cardiaco o il respiro di una persona tramite un messaggio. Sei capace di fiutare il suo odore via cellulare? Eclissi o non eclissi, ragazzone, non dirmi che lo sai fare, sappiamo entrambi che non è possibile.»  
Derek sollevò gli occhi al cielo. Non voleva sbuffare, ma sul serio a volte Stiles iniziava le conversazioni nei modi più assurdi che si potessero immaginare. «Certo che no, che accidenti di…»  
Stiles lo zittì liberandosi a sorpresa entrambi i polsi e appoggiandogli le mani sulle spalle con fare deciso.  
«No, appunto, come hai appena risposto, certo che no. Ovvio, era una domanda retorica. Però tu ricompari, dopo mesi in cui ci siamo sentiti solo tramite il telefono, e mi dici che sei tornato per me. E ti aspetti che io ci creda perché lo affermi con enfasi, giusto?»  
«Mi aspetto che tu ci…» Derek iniziava ad avvertire le prime avvisaglie di un tremendo mal di testa. «Oh, accidenti, Stiles, mi aspetto che tu ci creda perché è vero. Se non fosse vero non sarei qui ora.»  
Stiles gli sorrise per l’ennesima volta e di nuovo lo fece con un’aria anche un po’ triste. Nello stesso tempo la sua voce continuava a suonare molto più dolce del solito. «Ok, sei qui, ma io non potevo sapere per certo che saresti venuto solo perché hai risposto ai miei sms, senza mai nemmeno accennare a stanotte, tra le altre cose. Dimmelo, te lo sto chiedendo sul serio: pensi che i tuoi messaggi mi avessero dato la sicurezza che saresti tornato? No. Non ho nemmeno bisogno di sentirtelo dire: no. Non lo sapevo, lo speravo, non è la stessa cosa. E non dirmi che tu invece eri sicuro che mi avresti trovato, perché so quanto sono capace di suonare patetico e bisognoso perfino per iscritto e con un numero limitato di caratteri a disposizione, però so anche che un sms non è il modo migliore per trasmettere certezze e sentimenti. E sono ancora in grado di riconoscere una faccia sorpresa quando ne vedo una. Non eri per nulla convinto che mi sarei fatto vivo. Perché sei tanto umano quanto sei licantropo e, se non hai modo di farti aiutare dai sensi da lupo mannaro, vai a tentoni proprio come me. E anche quando il naso ti funziona, lascia che te lo dica, non sempre ti funziona il cervello. Sei testardo, paranoico, complicato e, Dio!, ho sempre creduto di essere quello del branco con i più grossi problemi di autostima, ma è evidente che contro di te non posso vincere ogni singola gara. E i pregiudizi… sia che tu abbia o non abbia le zanne, sei il bestione più pieno di pregiudizi che io abbia mai conosciuto e il ridicolo è che la metà ce li hai verso te stesso. Non dovrebbero essere affari miei, ma lo sono, perché non mi piace e perché sono io quello su cui li scarichi come se fossero una tonnellata di mattoni rotti da gettare in una discarica senza troppi rimpianti.»  
Mano mano che parlava Stiles aveva smarrito la calma iniziale e si era infervorato al punto che aveva preso a spingere con i palmi delle mani sulle spalle di Derek, inchiodandolo di fatto contro lo schienale del divano. Derek avrebbe potuto reagire ma stava ancora cercando di trovare il senso esatto di quell’ondata di piena fatta di ragionamenti e recriminazioni, e a stento riuscì a prendere fiato prima che ne arrivasse un’altra a travolgerlo con ancora più vigore.  
«Oh, non ci arrivi sul serio, eh? Dovevo immaginarmelo. Dio, a volte sei proprio frustrante, Derek, sai? Ok, vediamo se così ti è più chiaro: per tutto il tempo in cui sei stato via non c’è stata nessuna eclissi, però, dal momento che sei un testardo troppo laconico, il solo contatto che abbiamo avuto è stato una mezza tonnellata di sms. E trattandosi di te in effetti già un solo messaggio avrebbe potuto avere un suo significato preciso, figurarsi una serie di scambi giornalieri, ma non posso dire che tu non ti sia impegnato per mantenerti sul vago. Immagino che, siccome non mi avevi a portata di naso e di orecchie per decidere se venire qui stasera, potendo basarti solo su quello che ti scrivevo, tu abbia dovuto fare come facciamo noi poveri umani: usare l’intuito, riflettere, ponderare, rischiare e fidarti. E se c’è stato anche solo un momento in cui ti è sembrato di aver compiuto chissà quale fatica immane, bene, ricordati che sei solo un misero dilettante. Io devo arrangiarmi così da una vita intera, con te e con chiunque altro, ogni giorno, costantemente, per qualunque accidenti di relazione umana mi interessi anche solo vagamente affrontare, nel bene o nel male. E tu arrivi qui dopo mesi e mi dici che sei tornato per me. Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Sto ridendo e mi sento davvero lusingato. Cristo! Ma il problema è che ci credo. E che non me ne fotte niente se mi tocca crederci in base alle mie scarse capacità di insulsissimo essere umano. Io. Ci. Credo. E tu sei un cretino. Sei talmente sfiduciato da te stesso, dal mondo presumo, da… non so, prima di tutto dalle tue possibilità e dalla parte non mannara del tuo intuito, che non riesci a vedere a un palmo da quel tuo preziosissimo naso ipersensibile, nemmeno quando il fiuto da lupo in teoria ti funziona. Quindi ora, che ti piaccia o no, io e te giocheremo più o meno come abbiamo fatto la prima volta in cui ti ho tenuto compagnia durante un’eclissi. Io ti dirò un paio di cosette all’orecchio e poi farò una cosa specifica per tutto il tempo che resta prima che l’eclissi finisca, e alla fine voglio che tu mi dica se ho mentito. E se non sarai riuscito a capirlo solo perché ti mancavano i tuoi dannati sensi, allora, ok, allora mi arrenderò e ti lascerò in pace, una volta per tutte.»  
Fin dal primo istante Derek era stato sin troppo conscio del corpo di Stiles sulle sue gambe, del suo peso, del suo calore, ma quando l’ultima sillaba si spense fu come se quella consapevolezza fosse addirittura aumentata.  
Derek non era così stupido da non intuire cosa stavano rischiando e, contemporaneamente, faticava a credere alla posta in gioco che Stiles aveva appena implicato. Motivo in più per tacere, dal momento che non aveva le parole adatte per rispondere e considerato che anche un solo respiro di troppo avrebbe potuto spezzare l’equilibrio precario in cui lui e Stiles si trovavano.  
Perché il punto era che Stiles aveva ragione: Derek aveva bisogno di giocare quell’ultima mano e di farlo il più possibile a carte scoperte. Necessitava risposte certe e non voleva che fossero l’udito o l’olfatto da licantropo a dargliele, voleva averle da se stesso e da Stiles. Quindi annuì, e forse trattenne un po’ il fiato, almeno finché Stiles, proprio come aveva annunciato, si chinò su di lui, gli sfiorò il lobo di un orecchio con le labbra in un gesto volutamente molto più intimo che provocante e poi disse: «Ti amo».  
La voce era ferma, adulta, serissima, ma Derek sentì che le dita di Stiles tremavano sul tessuto della sua maglia. Così forte che per fermarle Stiles si aggrappò al cotone fin quasi a sformarlo. Poi sfregò con il mento e con la punta del naso contro il suo viso, e Derek dovette mordersi l’interno di una guancia per controllarsi e per evitare di stringerlo o di chiamarlo per nome. Non poteva,  doveva prima vedere cosa Stiles aveva in mente di fare. Doveva aspettare che il battito del suo cuore smettesse di rimbombare tra le tempie così forte da assordarlo e da azzerare ogni pensiero che non fosse una preghiera monotona e lancinante: «Dimmelo di nuovo. Dimmelo, dimmelo, dillo di nuovo. Anche se non è vero, dillo un’altra volta».  
Se anche la sua richiesta fosse stata pronunciata a voce alta e Stiles avesse potuto sentirla, probabilmente non l’avrebbe comunque esaudita. Derek non si aspettava che lo facesse, ma non aveva nemmeno previsto che in risposta ai suoi desideri sarebbe arrivato invece un bacio. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarselo, sì, ma Stiles non si era sbagliato nel dargli dell’idiota. Era proprio così che si sentiva. Stupido, vulnerabile e impreparato.  
Non aveva nessuna importanza che lui avesse sulle spalle molti più anni o che fosse quello che, almeno dal lato fisico, possedeva più forza e più resistenza, in teoria perfino al dolore. Stiles lo stava sconfiggendo e annientando, e lo stava facendo con una foga disarmante.  
L’idea di respingerlo, di interrompere il bacio, di dirgli di farla finita, perché c’erano argomenti su cui non era davvero possibile scherzare, era inconcepibile. E poi quello era Stiles. Derek sapeva che non era solo una questione di labbra morbide e piene, di denti che non stringevano mai abbastanza da fare male, o di mani ancora chiuse con troppa forza sul colletto della sua t-shirt. Quello non era uno sconosciuto o un nemico sotto mentite spoglie, era Stiles. Lo stesso Stiles che, comunque stessero andando le cose, alla fine era sempre rimasto al suo fianco quando c’era stato da affrontare un pericolo. Lo Stiles che aveva avuto il coraggio di toccarlo quando lui per primo aveva creduto di non meritare nemmeno un briciolo di conforto e si era sentito velenoso, letale, inavvicinabile e pericoloso per tutti gli altri.  
Stiles aveva la lingua troppo lunga e tagliente e non sapeva cosa fosse la delicatezza, era capace di ironizzare su tutto, morte compresa, e non risparmiava il sarcasmo a nessuno, neppure a se stesso, ma Derek non l’aveva mai visto giocare con i sentimenti altrui.  
Poteva credere sin troppo facilmente che Stiles avesse voglia di sesso e che non si ponesse troppi scrupoli a farlo con lui, e non ci sarebbe stato niente di strano nel fatto che fosse in vena anche di baci. Non sempre i baci significavano chissà quale coinvolgimento emotivo.  
Per Derek erano preziosi ma per Stiles avrebbero potuto essere solo un modo in più per divertirsi e per accendere l’eccitazione, specie se erano famelici come quello che si stavano scambiando in quel momento. Il punto non erano i baci, era quanto avrebbero potuto essere crudeli e sleali, uniti a ciò che Stiles aveva dichiarato di provare.  
Era quello che stava facendo ammattire Derek. Stiles non era mai stato né scorretto né cattivo, per lo meno non mentre era se stesso. Derek faticava a credere di essersi sempre sbagliato così tanto sulla possibilità di essere ricambiato, ma gli era altrettanto impossibile convincersi che Stiles potesse mai rivelarsi insensibile e spietato. Non riusciva a immaginare che potesse essere così inumano, lui che non faceva che blaterare su certi pregi della propria specie.  
Il cervello di Derek, però, si rifiutava ancora di andare oltre quel ragionamento. Perfino la sua risposta al bacio era più automatica e inconscia che voluta e davvero partecipe fino in fondo. Aveva come la sensazione che stesse succedendo a qualcun altro. Per così tanto tempo era stato convinto di non avere speranze e ora tutto gli sembrava precario e irreale. Uno dei suoi soliti sogni, nulla che fosse destinato a durare.  
«Dio! Sei davvero un idiota.» Il tono della voce, un po’ irritato e un po’ intenerito, fece tornare Derek al presente molto più in fretta del piccolo morso che Stiles gli aveva appena assestato. Le labbra di Stiles gli sfiorarono un angolo della bocca e il mento, incuranti sia dell’assenza di un sorriso che del tocco ruvido della barba.  
«Ti voglio.» Non fu affatto un bisbiglio. Stiles lo affermò forte e chiaro, con tutta la sfacciataggine possibile. «Non hai idea della marea di cose che mi viene voglia di farti da quando ho capito che potrei e che, in effetti, ne ho voglia da un bel pezzo. Mentre eri via ho pensato un sacco, sai. Per colpa tua mi sono rovinato il sonno, e non era un granché nemmeno prima, quindi quando dico “rovinato” sono serissimo, ecco, me lo sono rovinato passando notti intere a chiedermi perché diavolo te n’eri andato senza dire una parola. La metà del tempo in cui non c’eri l’ho passata a domandarmi cosa avevo fatto di tanto sbagliato e a rileggere ogni dannato sms alla ricerca di indizi sulle tue intenzioni o di un motivo sensato per la tua partenza. Sono passati mesi. Mesi. Sai quante cose si possono fare, quante cose si possono realizzare in un periodo così lungo? Si può decidere, anche subito, che non ne vale la pena, oppure si può provare a cercare un senso, se c’è. Io in questi mesi ho avuto un sacco di risultati interessanti. All’inizio mi sono arrovellato di brutto, finché poi finalmente non sono riuscito a farmi almeno un’idea di che razza di stupidi siamo ma, soprattutto, di quanto tu sei un maledetto cretino. Ho capito una volta per tutte cosa ci era successo e cosa volevo da te, a parte prenderti a pugni appena mi fossi capitato di nuovo davanti. Il buffo è che non ci è voluto poi tanto per rendermi conto che tutta questa storia non è mica iniziata solo con le eclissi, no, siamo due stupidi da una vita, io e te. Risolto il mistero, visto che non ti decidevi a tornare, mi avanzavano un sacco di ore libere, e così mi sono tenuto occupato. Ad esempio ti maledicevo ogni volta che non rispondevi a un messaggio, e mi ripetevo che era da imbecilli continuare a sforzandomi pure di farlo nel modo più giusto per entrambi, oh sì, ma poi ogni tanto rimanevo completamente spiazzato da un tuo sms davvero sincero e in ogni caso mi mancavi troppo e quindi non riuscivo a convincermi che erano solo stronzate, e che potevi restartene in Sud America per il resto dei tuoi giorni senza che la cosa mi sconvolgesse la vita. E per tutto il cazzo di tempo che ci hai messo a ritrovare la via di casa, ho dovuto trattenermi dicendomi che non potevo semplicemente esplodere e venire a prendere a calci quello splendore di culo che ti ritrovi. Per tutto il fottutissimo tempo, Derek, e stiamo parlando di mesi, mi tocca ribadirlo, quando non ero impegnato a cercare una soluzione o a farti venire voglia di rivedermi, ho ripensato all’ultima volta in cui eri stato qui con me, a come era stato bello sentirti ansimare e tremare e venire, e poi a come mi ero sentito tra le tue braccia, alle tue mani, ai tuoi denti, a qualunque dettaglio idiota dell’ultima volta che ti avevo visto, e avevo voglia di toccarti, di sentire di nuovo il tuo sapore e di andare avanti a fare l’amore con te per giorni… ah! Non so nemmeno da che parte cominciare per darti l’idea di quello che voglio dire. Ma credimi,  fare finta che le mie mani fossero le tue non ha mai reso il concetto nemmeno un po’. Ti voglio così tanto che il solo pensiero mi fa stare male. Ma non intendo sfiorarti nemmeno con un dito finché dura l’eclissi. Nemmeno con un dito.»  
Stiles non aveva fatto altro che premerglisi addosso per tutta la durata del discorso. Aveva divaricato le gambe più possibile e stretto le braccia intorno al suo collo, tanto che anche volendo Derek non avrebbe potuto attirarlo più vicino perché ogni distanza si era già azzerata.  
Pur senza spingere con i fianchi Stiles aveva reso anche fisicamente palese il senso delle proprie parole e, mentre parlava, non aveva fatto altro che passare e ripassare le dita sulla sua nuca e tra i suoi capelli. Derek lo aveva sentito premere anche con il viso, fronte contro fronte in maniera tale da rasentare il dolore.  
Il respiro e perfino il tono erano stati un po’ ansanti e a tratti spezzati, ma ora Stiles aveva raddrizzato la schiena e lo fissava, con un’espressione testarda al punto da sembrare quasi feroce.  
«Se penso al sapore che ha la tua pelle mentre vieni… Cazzo, Derek, tu proprio non ne hai idea. Guardami! Non dirmi che non vedi che effetto mi fai anche in questo momento. Ma, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio e anche se finirà con il venirmi un infarto secco e sono troppo giovane per morire in quel modo non ho nessuna intenzione di fare altro che baciarti finché la luna non ritorna normale o finché non entra in quella tua zucca vuota che non puoi decidere da solo chi ti ama e chi no e se amarti è giusto o sbagliato.»  
Dopodiché Stiles lo baciò di nuovo. Questa volta a bocca chiusa, solo per un istante. Giusto un tocco da cui si ritrasse subito, e poi un altro, identico, altrettanto casto, solo un po’ più duraturo.  
«Ti voglio così tanto che non riesco neanche a pensarci senza diventare matto, però ora questo è più importante.» Fu come un soffio tiepido sulle labbra di Derek e poi Stiles riprese a baciarlo, ad accarezzargli il collo e a giocherellare con delicatezza con l’attaccatura dei capelli. Continuò a farlo a lungo, con una lentezza che rasentava il languore.  
Derek strizzò le palpebre fin quasi a provare fastidio e poi si arrese. Ne aveva necessità e non poté far altro che circondare il viso di Stiles con entrambe le mani e lasciarsi finalmente andare al bacio. Non più solo meccanicamente, ma con trasporto e con tutto il bisogno che si portava dentro da mesi, anche se esprimerlo, specie in un modo tanto intimo e palpabile, faceva ancora paura e in certi momenti era perfino straziante. E un po’ doloroso, anzi molto doloroso, ma nella maniera in cui lo erano tutte le cose belle che non ci si era mai aspettati potessero accadere. Come una gioia che si pensava sul serio di non meritare.  
Valeva la pena di provare ogni singola fitta al cuore, se quello era il prezzo da pagare per assaporare il calore della bocca di Stiles e per scoprire finalmente com’era baciarlo. Il buffo era che, se avesse dovuto descrivere a qualcuno le sensazioni che stava sperimentando, difficilmente ci sarebbe riuscito con chiarezza. Era tutto un groviglio, una matassa confusa di emozioni, ma anche di percezioni assolutamente fisiche e materiali.  
Ad esempio, ogni volta che Stiles trasformava il bacio nell’accenno di un morso, Derek si ritrovava a ripensare a tutti gli sms che si erano scambiati. L’ultimo giusto quella mattina. Proprio come Stiles gli aveva suggerito di fare, li passò in rassegna con la mente. Non tutti, certo, e non riusciva a ragionare abbastanza bene da ricordarli nel dettaglio, ma continuavano a tornargli alla memoria a sprazzi, insieme alle parole di Stiles.  
Sul serio si erano scritti una sorta di lunghissima dichiarazione d’amore reciproco giornaliera pur senza mai affrontare davvero l’argomento sentimentale? Stiles era convinto di sì, ormai era evidente. Derek, dal canto suo, aveva l’impressione di stare ancora annaspando in acque troppo profonde e agitate, ma vedeva metaforicamente terra per la prima volta da mesi, o forse perfino da anni. Oh, era molto probabile che, sin dal principio, non avesse fatto altro che affogare nelle due dita d’acqua stagnante a cui si erano sempre limitate le sue speranze, senza accorgersi che ciò che desiderava con la disperazione di un naufrago in balia delle onde era sempre stato lì a portata di mano. Era solo che non aveva ancora smesso di sentirsi sopraffatto come se la presenza di Stiles nella sua vita avesse con il tempo assunto la forza e le proporzioni di una vera e propria marea. Una goccia ostinata dopo l’altra, tutto ciò che c’era di buono in Stiles aveva eroso le sue difese e Derek stava scoprendo solo in quel momento di non essere più in grado di ricostruirle, e di non volerlo fare.  
Si sentiva sciocco e in colpa, sì, ma anche sollevato. Provava un senso di pace e un conforto che non ricordava di aver più sperimentato non in una forma tanto piena e pura, da quelli che parevano secoli. Dai tempi in cui aveva una vera famiglia, o addirittura da prima ancora. Neppure quando sua madre gli aveva assicurato che, malgrado ciò che era successo a Paige, l’avrebbe sempre amato, Derek era riuscito a sentirsi così tanto al sicuro. Ecco. Si sentiva a casa. Gli sembrava di essere approdato su una spiaggia sicura, in un posto in cui non sarebbe mai stato ferito e soprattutto in cui non avrebbe mai potuto fare del male a nessuno, neanche per errore.  
Era quello il segreto dei baci di Stiles? Al di là della forma delle sue labbra, che Derek trovava perfetta, e ben oltre la lieve carezza del fiato che gli spioveva sul viso, c’era uno sforzo evidente di prendersi cura di lui che anche da solo era già una risposta inequivocabile a qualunque suo dubbio o domanda.  
In alcuni istanti Stiles perdeva la calma e il controllo, si aggrappava con tutte le forze al collo di Derek, invadeva la sua bocca con spinte della lingua decise e prepotenti al punto da risultare un’oscena dichiarazione d’intenti, ma un attimo dopo il bacio si faceva di nuovo morbido e di una gentilezza struggente. Era lampante che Stiles ce la stava mettendo proprio tutta per controllarsi e per limitarsi ai baci come aveva promesso.  
Derek lo trovava ancora incredibile. Era lo sforzo più accorato e gentile che qualcuno avesse mai compiuto pur di stargli accanto. C’era una tale delicata devozione in quel modo di baciarlo e di dimostrargli amore che la sola cosa che Derek riusciva a fare era cercare di ricambiare e provare a far sì che anche Stiles si sentisse speciale e al sicuro.  
Quando, dopo un lasso di tempo che gli parve sia infinito che troppo breve, Stiles interruppe il bacio, Derek lo trattenne il più vicino possibile. Smise di accarezzargli la schiena, fermò la mano destra, con il palmo aperto e le dita distese, proprio al centro, tra le scapole, in un punto in cui nonostante l’eclissi era possibile avvertire il battito accelerato del cuore, e con la sinistra cercò una presa tra le ciocche spettinate. Voleva che Stiles premesse di nuovo la fronte contro la sua, che non smettesse di mischiare ogni respiro con i suoi. Aveva bisogno di inspirarne l’odore, anche se non era in grado di leggervi emozioni e stati d’animo.  
Se in quel momento esatto Stiles gli avesse chiesto di rimanere umano per il resto dei suoi giorni, Derek avrebbe accettato, pur di dimostrargli quanto era importante. Avrebbe accettato, nonostante la sua natura di lupo fosse una delle cose che riteneva più preziose e malgrado avesse sempre odiato ogni singola occasione in cui l’aveva temporaneamente smarrita. Al diavolo anche la voglia che aveva di baciare Stiles sotto la luna piena, per quanto fosse fortissima e schiacciante, ora che Derek poteva credere in un futuro insieme avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per lui. Gli avrebbe sacrificato perfino la propria essenza. Se Stiles l’avesse desiderato gli avrebbe lasciato cancellare per sempre il potere della luna e con esso anche il lupo. E il motivo per cui ne sarebbe stato capace, a prescindere dall’amore, era la sicurezza che Stiles non gli avrebbe mai domandato nulla di simile, perché non era per distruggerlo o per ottenere qualcosa da lui che si era intrufolato nella sua esistenza fino a diventargli indispensabile.  
Quando le labbra di Stiles si staccarono, con estrema lentezza e riluttanza, dalle sue, Derek provò una sensazione strana, simile a quella di essere appena venuto al mondo, nudo e indifeso. La sola cosa che rendeva il tutto meno straniante era che Stiles aveva ancora il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.  
Derek aprì gli occhi e trovò i suoi, altrettanto spalancati e troppo vicini. Riabbassò le palpebre e si inumidì le labbra, mentre Stiles ridacchiava.  
«Non posso credere che ci hai messo davvero tutto questo tempo prima di baciarmi» finse di recriminare. «Anzi, odio doverlo puntualizzare, ma ho dovuto baciarti io. Come diavolo hai fatto a non baciarmi prima, eh, ragazzone? Sul serio? Io mi bacerei di continuo. Me lo merito, non perché sono bello come un dio pagano, quella parte posso serenamente lasciarla a te, se preferisci, è un ruolo che ti si addice, non so se te ne rendi conto o se ci hai mai pensato, ne parliamo con calma in un altro momento se vuoi, ma ecco, tornando a noi credo di essermi meritato di essere baciato già dalla scorsa eclissi e non tanto per via della nostra piccola scommessa, che ho vinto com’era prevedibile, quanto per il fatto che ho mollato mio padre da solo in campeggio, esclusivamente perché volevo stare con te e non riuscivo a smettere di pensarti nemmeno per cinque ridicoli minuti.»  
Derek raddrizzò ancora una volta schiena e collo, a costo di interrompere il contatto. Voleva guardare Stiles dritto in faccia. Il poco che aveva ascoltato della telefonata tra lui e lo Sceriffo durante l’eclissi precedente cominciava a tornargli in mente e ad assumere un significato ben preciso.  
«Sei venuto da me anche se eravate ancora in campeggio?» Come diavolo aveva fatto a non capirlo quando, che lo volesse o meno, aveva origliato parte della conversazione.  
Stiles sollevò lo sguardo verso il soffitto in un’espressione che voleva essere il più possibile teatrale. «Certo che sì, imbecille tutto sensi troppo sviluppati e niente intuito! Certo che sì. Avevamo in programma di star via altri due o tre giorni solo io e lui. Sono scappato via nella notte come un ladro, se proprio vuoi saperlo. Papà ci teneva così tanto, e anche io, credo sia stata la prima cosa simile a una vacanza io e lui da soli da quando la mamma… è… è solo che continuavo a pensare che l’eclissi sarebbe arrivata e io non ci sarei stato, e tu avresti pensato che non me ne importava niente, che erano state tutte parole al vento, che avevo già dimenticato il nostro impegno, e avevo voglia di capire cosa ci stava succedendo, ovvio, perché l’avrebbe visto anche un cieco che tutto quel parlare di sogni erotici aveva fatto un certo effetto a tutti e due, ma quello avremmo potuto sempre risolverlo al mio ritorno, senza che mio padre ci andasse di mezzo. Odio deluderlo, sai? Forse non sembra, perché gli ho sempre rifilato un sacco di palle, però detesto deluderlo sul serio, quindi il sesso avrebbe potuto aspettare, soltanto che non c’era verso: il resto non poteva. Lo vedi come sei fatto? Se non mi fossi presentato alla scorsa eclissi avresti deciso che per me erano tutte stronzate, l’hai deciso comunque, sei davvero incredibile. Però dovevo provarci. Dovevo proprio esserci. Credevo che… ah, ero convinto che sarei riuscito a tornare prima che papà si accorgesse che avevo preso il largo. Aveva legato con uno dei gestori, che l’aveva invitato nella sua roulotte con altri tizi e pensavo che sarebbe rimasto da lui fino a tardi a giocare a carte o quel che era, ha detto di non aspettarlo alzato, se non mi dispiaceva, e io ho detto “Vai” e ho finto un mal di testa con un’interpretazione degna di una diva del muto. Non uno di quei malori per cui un padre si preoccupa fino alla disperazione, ma uno così ben recitato, avresti dovuto vedermi, hai presente, il classico “sto più bene che male, però ti sto dicendo che sono felice se ti prendi qualche ora di pausa, perché lo so che mi vuoi bene e che siamo qui insieme, ma so anche quanto posso essere stancante”? Quel tipo di mal di testa, insomma. Mi sembrava sensato, lui era al sicuro e io non stavo andando a cacciarmi in nessun guaio, anche se ero diretto giusto nella tana del lupo. La mia idea era di rientrare appena finita l’eclissi. Invece… bah, non ha importanza, se non si fosse accorto che non c’ero l’avrebbe scoperto l’indomani mattina, Derek, perché una cosa è sicura: se papà non avesse telefonato non sarei comunque riuscito ad andarmene quando avevo deciso. Sarei rimasto. Qualunque cosa tu avessi detto o fatto sarei rimasto con te per tutta la notte.»  
Derek lo afferrò per la vita e lo baciò, prima ancora di riuscire a formulare un pensiero coerente. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in colpa nei confronti dello Sceriffo, in imbarazzo perfino, ed era convintissimo che in un altro momento ci avrebbe riflettuto di nuovo e la sua coscienza si sarebbe data convenientemente da fare. In quell’istante, però, non ragionava. Aveva perso così tante occasioni e iniziava a malapena a rendersene conto, non voleva che accadesse mai più.  
Il bacio diventò subito così concitato che gli tolse il poco fiato che gli era rimasto. Andava bene così, era ciò che desiderava e di cui aveva bisogno. Le sue mani si persero sotto la maglia di Stiles e Derek se ne accorse davvero solo quando lo sentì sobbalzare e mugolare un «Non ancora» tutto spezzato e già un po’ ansimante.  
Dal momento che le parole non bastavano, Stiles lo fermò bloccandolo per entrambe le braccia. Aveva il viso accaldato e le labbra rosse per i baci. «Non ora, ora questo è davvero più importante.»  
E poi morse Derek sul mento e sulla bocca, senza fargli male, ma con una possessività inequivocabile.  
Il tempo sembrò perdere consistenza e dilatarsi a dismisura, sfilacciandosi ai bordi simile a un pezzo di stoffa strappata, colando via e svanendo all’istante come acqua versata sulla sabbia rovente. Derek non aveva la minima idea di quanti minuti stessero trascorrendo, era consapevole solo della presenza di Stiles e del battere folle del proprio cuore.  
Le sue dita indugiarono a lungo sulla sua schiena, a contatto diretto con la pelle. Sollevarono il cotone della maglia, mentre salivano verso l’alto in una carezza niente affatto provocante, quanto semmai carica di devozione. Stiles sapeva essere un po’ agitato e caotico perfino nel baciare, però in quel momento si stava sforzando di stemperare la frenesia in qualcosa che aveva il sapore dell’appartenenza reciproca e della pace che raramente lui e Derek avevano occasione di provare. Perfino il modo in cui il suo corpo si abbandonava del tutto aveva un che di fiducioso e di rasserenante.  
Derek si stava finalmente concedendo di stringerlo e di sfiorargli anche il collo, le spalle e il viso e non credeva che sarebbe mai più riuscito a farne a meno. Avrebbe potuto rinunciare a qualunque altra cosa al mondo, ma non a Stiles. Non ora che sapeva come ci si sentiva ad averlo davvero con sé. Quella sicurezza era così pressante che, quando l’eclissi finì, Derek all’inizio non se ne rese conto. Ciò che aveva bloccato i suoi poteri cominciò a strisciare via e a retrocedere come un rivolo d’acqua risucchiato da una corrente più forte, sempre più in fretta, proprio mentre invece i raggi argentei della luna si protendevano di nuovo in avanti, con prepotenza.  
I sensi di Derek ripresero vigore, il suo olfatto, il suo udito e la sua vista ritrovarono la propria potenzialità, pronti in caso che lui avesse voluto usarli. La forza dei suoi muscoli aumentò rendendo le sue braccia ancora più salde nel circondare la vita di Stiles.  
Se avesse lasciato che il desiderio riprendesse il sopravvento, senza dubbio la punta dei suoi canini si sarebbe fatta subito più aguzza e sulle sue dita avrebbero potuto già spuntare gli artigli del lupo. Derek però non ne era affatto conscio. Nella sua mente c’era Stiles e solo Stiles che, un bacio dopo l’altro, stava ancora cancellando dubbi e false certezze per sostituirli con una realtà del tutto insperata. Il calore della sua bocca, il sapore della sua saliva, il ritmo del suo respiro, Derek non sentiva nient’altro e non aveva bisogno di nient’altro, almeno per il momento.  
I baci di Stiles e la piacevole rassicurazione delle sue dita che ancora gli scorrevano sulla nuca, giocando con i suoi capelli là dove le ciocche si facevano più lunghe e folte, bastavano a dissipare l’ansia profonda che Derek avvertiva ogni volta che perdeva la propria natura in tutto o in parte. Erano sufficienti a cancellare l’amarezza che l’aveva assalito in tutte le occasioni in cui si era detto che non avrebbe mai provato niente di simile e che il suo amore non sarebbe mai stato ricambiato.  
Luna o non luna, i sentimenti che Stiles nutriva nei suoi confronti non avrebbero potuto raggiungerlo con più efficacia, perciò Derek ci mise una piccola eternità prima di accorgersi che ormai riusciva a percepirli anche fiutandoli.  
L’odore di Stiles era venato di così tante note positive che finiva con il risultare contagioso. Non che Derek non stesse sperimentando in ogni caso una serie di emozioni che avevano tutte a che fare con la felicità, ma Stiles, a giudicare dall’odore e dall’esatta frequenza delle pulsazioni del cuore, in quel momento era addirittura euforico. Derek inspirò a fondo e si diede per l’ennesima volta dello stupido. Stiles aveva fatto bene a definirlo un perfetto idiota per non essersi voluto fidare di lui, se non di se stesso.  
All’improvviso ammetterlo divenne un imperativo categorico. Stiles meritava quello specifico riconoscimento. Perciò Derek gli circondò di nuovo il viso con le mani, con decisione. Esitò nell’allontanare la bocca da quella di Stiles, ma poi interruppe il bacio e guadagnò la giusta distanza per poter parlare, occhi negli occhi.  
Forse dire «Ti amo» sarebbe stata la cosa più semplice, e proprio per quello Derek invece si ritrovò a cercare altre parole che fossero ancora più adatte. «Ci credo» esordì d’impeto quando si accorse che, comunque, non sarebbe stato capace di esprimersi in maniera perfetta. «Sei sempre stato un bugiardo, ma questa volta no. Non hai mentito, non hai barato, hai detto la verità.»  
Stiles lo fissava con la testa inclinata da un lato e l’aria scettica. «È merito dei miei baci o del tuo naso? L’eclissi è finita, giusto? Ci scommetterei anche se negli ultimi minuti ero un po’ distratto.»  
Derek scosse il capo con vigore, in un gesto addirittura esagerato. Stiles in cambio gli regalò un largo sorriso. Restando appeso al suo collo si lasciò andare quanto più poteva all’indietro, guardò per un secondo o due il soffitto e poi tornò a osservare lui. «Sì» constatò, strascicando apposta le parole «è finita». E subito si fece più serio. «Dopo averci pensato per tutto il tempo in cui sei stato via, ho capito, sai, dove entrambi abbiamo sbagliato. Tu sei un cretino disfattista, ma a furia di rimuginarci su ho realizzato che a volte sono stato perfino più cieco di te e che in almeno un paio di occasioni, beh, ok, più di un paio, devo essere stato così fraintendibile che al tuo posto avrei potuto equivocare io stesso. Non voglio che succeda di nuovo, quindi mi sta bene anche se decidi di fidarti perché te lo dicono i tuoi supersensi. Se hai bisogno di ascoltare la frequenza dei miei respiri o quella del cuore o di annusarmi il collo, davvero non metterti mai scrupoli se hai voglia o bisogno di annusarmi il collo, ma cazzate a parte, sono serissimo, Derek, qualunque cosa ti serva per capire che non stavo giocando…»  
«Stiles!» Suonò più secco e più impaziente del previsto e per tutta risposta il sorriso di Stiles si tinse d’imbarazzo.  
«Ok, ragazzone, ok.» Una mano era ancora appoggiata sulla sua nuca e l’altra si sollevò in un cenno eloquente. «Ricevuto: adesso è meglio se sto zitto.»  
A Derek, mentre lo afferrava per entrambe le braccia e se lo tirava di nuovo addosso, a portata di bacio, sfuggì un sospiro tra i più rumorosi. «Sul serio, Stiles, ho capito» si sforzò di tranquillizzarlo. «Non mi serve nessuna spiegazione, ho capito prima che la luna tornasse normale. Hai vinto tu, come al solito. Mi arrendo.»  
Stiles annuì appena, un istante prima che lui ricominciasse a baciarlo, ma fu solo nel momento in cui Derek dischiuse le labbra per accoglierlo fino in fondo che la tensione dei muscoli di entrambi si allentò del tutto, sciogliendo ogni nodo di apprensione residua.  
A Derek non era capitato molto spesso di avvertire dentro di sé una calma così assoluta. Era come la bonaccia dopo la tempesta. La quiete di un mare che si era dibattuto in onde altissime di angoscia per tanto di quel tempo che ora pareva incredibile vederlo tornare all’immobilità piatta e perfetta.  
Derek non era abituato a sentirsi così sereno e fragile nello stesso tempo. Gli pareva che i suoi pensieri fossero davvero limpidi, una volta tanto, ma anche ribollenti. Era carico di sentimenti che si agitavano oltre la superficie del poco autocontrollo rimastogli e, finalmente, era disposto a lasciarli salire a galla. Solo non in quel preciso istante.  
Per le dichiarazioni d’amore, per la passione, per le voglie un po’ selvatiche e per la possessività ci sarebbe stato tempo, ormai Derek lo sapeva. E non dubitava neanche che ci sarebbero stati frangenti in cui avrebbe avuto di nuovo una paura fottuta, di essere ferito e di ferire, di perdere Stiles, di vederselo strappare, di contaminarlo. Ma per il momento avvertiva solo il calore pieno e totalizzante dei baci e delle braccia di Stiles, di nuovo allacciate intorno al suo collo.  
Derek era felice. Ecco come si sentiva: colmo fino all’orlo di una curiosa gioia pacata che pur essendo tranquilla non era né spenta né scolorita. Non era una contentezza già esausta e priva di entusiasmo, al contrario. Era così netta da non lasciare spazio ai ridicoli eccessi di tutte quelle emozioni che in amore non erano destinate a durare. E a ogni bacio aumentava anziché attenuarsi. Quindi Derek accantonò ogni fretta e aspettò, scordandosi perfino di usare di nuovo fiuto e udito per assaporare fino in fondo ciò che anche Stiles stava sicuramente provando.  
Fu solo quando Stiles, parecchi minuti dopo, decise di prendersi una pausa, anche solo per ricominciare a respirare sul serio, che Derek sorrise e poi disse: «Resta».  
Stiles lanciò un’occhiata verso il letto e poi tornò a guardare lui e, tanto per cambiare, Derek seppe che si erano capiti e che era chiaro anche a Stiles che la sua offerta non riguardava solamente il sesso, e che non era limitata allo spazio di un’eclissi e neppure a quello di una sola notte.  
Stiles si morse un labbro, senza stringere ma con un’espressione concentrata, buffa, quasi tenera. Poi fece un profondo cenno di sì con il capo e aggiunse: «Ok. Ma non azzardarti mai più a lasciarmi qui e ad andartene senza avvisarmi e senza salutare».  
Derek tracciò il profilo del suo mento con un pollice, salì a seguire la linea tenera delle labbra e ridisegnò il taglio di uno zigomo, senza alcuna fretta. «Hai vinto tu» ribadì in un soffio basso e un po’ impastato. «Gioco da umani, regole dell’umano. Hai vinto tu, Stiles.»  
Era giusto così. E, se anche non lo fosse stato, Derek non desiderava più fuggire da nessuna parte. Voleva solo restare dov’era, accanto a Stiles e, se possibile voleva anche riprendere quanto prima il filo interrotto del loro ultimo bacio.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancora una volta un grazie enorme alle tre persone senza le quali questo racconto sarebbe stato meno completo e grazie alle quali mi è diventato particolarmente caro:
> 
> \- A [LizzieBennet_BetyArt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBennet_BetyART/pseuds/LizzieBennet_BetyART) per le sue bellissime fanart, che sono davvero un racconto dentro il racconto.
> 
> \- A [Boll11 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/pseuds/boll11) per aver dato alle mie parole una colonna sonora che adoro e per l'entusiasmo riguardo alla storia.
> 
> \- A [Lori/Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/) che non solo ha la pazienza di betarmi, ma ha anche la capacità meravigliosa di farmi ridere, perfino di me stessa e dei miei personaggi, interlienando ogni tanto il betaggio di commenti che, ogni santa volta che ne leggo uno, fatico da morire a cancellare. Perché è un peccato perderli. Come insulta il mio Derek lei (con affetto e con ferocia) nessuno al mondo. Ma giusto per farvi un'idea, eccovene almeno uno, perché non è giusto che io sola mi goda perle come: "No, ma credici [che Stiles ti ama] razza di conglomerato di insicurezze con l’olfatto a puttane". AHAHA Derek perfino la mia di _beta_ è capace di dartele di santa ragione ;D


End file.
